Kawaii No Zoro
by Zorostory.mb
Summary: Nous sommes toujours récompensés par nos bonnes actions, mais Zoro ne considérera peut-être pas le fait d'être si mignon comme une bénédiction...(Complète)
1. Chapter 1

**Oyé Oyé! Gentes Damoiselles et Damoiseaux ! J'ai l'immense honneur de débuter cette nouvelle fiction qui, comme vous l'aurez deviné, si vous me connaissez, parlera encore et toujours de Roronoa Zoro . Après une longue réflexion, j'ai trouvé l'idée de vous présenter ceci :**

 **KAWAII NO ZORO**

 **Chapitre 1:**

L'équipage au chapeau de paille avait amarré sur une charmante petite île où l'activité principale était l'agriculture. Cependant, il ne restait plus beaucoup de fermes en raison des attaques violentes et répétitives d'un groupe de bandits redoutables. Ces derniers recherchaient un trésor inestimable caché chez un des paysans de l'île et n'avaient trouvé comme seul moyen d'obtenir ce qu'ils convoitaient que de tout saccager.

En tant que pirates, les chapeaux de paille décidèrent de ne pas se mêler de leurs affaires pour ne pas attirer l'attention et firent leurs achats comme à chaque halte. Les mugiwara pouvaient profiter de l'air pur de la campagne durant deux jours, car passé ce délais, ils devraient poursuivre leur long périple sur Grand Line.

Bien que les habitants subissaient fréquemment l'assaut des bandits, ils étaient accueillant et généreux envers tous. Franky qui avait été touché par leur dévouement, leur proposa de fabriquer des machines efficaces et solides pour augmenter leur productions, tout en diminuant la fatigue qu'incluait ces travaux pénibles. Sanji se renseignait auprès des jolies dames sur leur recettes de cuisines, tandis que Nami et Robin changeait de look pour se fondre dans la population. Chopper, Luffy, Ussop et Brook étaient partis visiter l'île et déguster les spécialités que leurs offrait cette dernière. Finalement, il restait Zoro, qui s'était encore une fois séparé du groupe dans lequel il avait été assigné et cherchait le chemin de retour au port.

L'après-midi chaude et agréable dans laquelle le village était plongé mettait en place les conditions parfaites pour piquer un somme. Zoro continua sa route à travers les champs pour arriver devant une ferme encore en bon état. Le bétail se baladait librement sur le pré vert, tandis que les abres éparpillés sur le domaine faisaient mûrir leurs fruits sucrés au soleil. Ayant trouvé sa place de repos, l'épéiste détacha ses lames et les posa au pied d'un pêcher contre lequel il ne tarda pas à s'appuyers pour, finalement, s'endormir paisiblement .

Malheureusement, son sommeil fut de courte durée, car la sérénité qui régnait jusque là fut interrompue par des cris de protestations et de panique. De mauvaise humeur, Zoro remit ses sabres à leur place et se prépara à éliminer la source du bruit qui l'avait réveillé. En se fiant à son sens de l'ouï, il fut mené à l'intérieur de la grange où une dizaine d'hommes s'en prenaient à une jeune fille et un vieil homme, tout deux incapables de rivaliser contre leurs assaillants. Voulant s'imposer sans non-plus jouer les héros, Zoro lança une de ses réplique cinglante avec toute la frustration qu'il avait emmagasiné depuis son réveil forcé.

\- Hoy! Vous là!

Un homme du groupe qui tenait son arme près des victimes se sentit particulièrement visé pour une raison inconnue, car Zoro s'adressait à l'ensemble du groupe, et se retourna vers la personne qui venait de le oyer, comme le reste de ses congénères. Voyant l'aura sombre qui entourait le sabreur, il répliqua, mais ne put s'empêcher de parler d'une voix tremblante devant la bête qui se tenait face à lui :

\- Qu-qui ça,...mmoi ?!

\- Nous, vous tous ... Vous m'avez réveillé de ma sieste... Je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais !

Bien que Zoro n'avait pas mis son bandana, une ombre inexpliquée, mais forte intimidante couvrait ses yeux en envoyant des promesses de mort à ceux qui avaient osé le déranger. Le grand-père pris dans ses bras la fille et la serra fort, craignant pour leurs vies à tout les deux. En voyant cette homme, ils avaient retrouvé l'espoire d'être sauvé, mais lorsqu'il s'était mis à parler , l'espoir s'était envolé, tout comme l'assurance des bandits.

Zoro dégaina lentement chacun de ses katanas et se positionna pour découper les demies portions tremblantes à ses pieds. Il fit un sourire démoniaque et, soudain, disparut.

L'épéiste n'avait pas réellement disparu , mais sa vitesse était telle que ni les hommes, ni les paysans ne l'avait vu se déplacer. Après une fraction de seconde, Zoro était à l'opposé de la pièce, toutes ses épées dans leurs fourreaux respectifs.

\- Oni Giri.

Les dix crapules tombèrent à terre en crachant du sang, le même sang qui se répandait doucement sur le sol de la ferme. Le calme était revenu, tout était paisible.

La jeune femme et l'ancien rouvrirent leurs yeux qui s'étaient crispé en attente d'une douleur n'étant jamais venue, puis remarquant les cadavres immobiles étendus sur la terre battue, ils se précipitèrent afin de remercier le bretteur.

\- Stop. Je ne suis pas venu vous sauver, ces hommes m'ont réveillé de ma sieste, alors je leur ai réglé leur compte, ni plus, ni moins .

\- Mais laissez nous au moins vous montrer notre gratitude. Nous avons peu d'argent, mais nous avons de la nourriture en suffisance et même un lit si vous voulez reprendre votre sieste où vous l'avez laissée.

Contre toute attente, l'estomac du sabreur se manifesta à travers un gargouilli long et plaintif. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais en fait, il était affamé. Depuis son départ le matin, il n'avait rien mangé, pas même un fruit qui semblaient pousser abondamment sur toute l'île. Il sentit ses deux bras musclés pris entre deux autres paires bien plus minces, mais bien tenaces et qui ne lâcheraient pas prise facilement. L'épéiste fut tiré contre sa volonté jusqu'à l'intérieur d'une maisonnette à deux pas de la ferme. Même s'il pouvait se dégager facilement de leur emprise, l'idée de manger un peu ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, il se laissa donc guider et pris place sur une chaise que la jeune fille lui avait si gentiment proposé. Un peu gêné, il demanda tout de même si sa présence ne les dérangeait pas.

\- Ho non non non non . Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, ma petite fille et moi tenions vraiment à vous remercier encore fois.

\- Oui, ces sales hommes ne nous auraient jamais laissé tranquille, et sans votre intervention, ils auraient sûrement saccagé notre ferme pour retrouver ce que notre famille tente de caché depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Zoro n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par son histoire, mais par politesse, il écouta. Le petit vieux s'était éclipsé pendant quelques instants et revint avec dans ses mains fripées un coffret en bois.

\- Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que voulaient ces voleurs et ce qu'il y a dans ce coffre.

\- Non, pas vraiment...

\- Et bien je vais vous le dire. C'est un trésor des mers qui est d'une rareté sans égale pour lequel des centaines de personnes se sont battues à mort. Un jour, un de nos ancêtres en avait plus qu'assez de ces combats incessants et décida de le prendre et de le cacher. C'est ainsi que le trésor s'est transmis de générations en générations dans notre famille et qu'aujourd'hui je vous le donne. Cette chose ne nous a apporté que malheur et désolation, mais pour quelqu'un d'une grande force tel que vous, ça ne sera qu'un atout supplémentaire.

Le vielle homme ouvrit le petit coffre pour dévoiler un fruit sphérique, entièrement bleu dont les motifs en spirales recouvraient la totalité de la peau. Zoro ne reconnu par le fruit comme étant un fruit du démon, pour la simple raison que jamais de sa vie il n'en avait vu. Ne considérant pas la chose comme dangereuse où source de problème, Zoro l'accepta et se retira. Après avoir fait ses adieux et accepté une fois de plus les remerciements de la petite famille, il put enfin partir dans la direction du Sunny que le vieil homme lui avait indiqué ultérieurement.

.-*^*-.

S'étant perdu, une fois de plus, Zoro s'arrêta au bord du chemin. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà et il devait se dépêcher de rentrer au navire, car le départ était prévu pour le lendemain. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son ventre se remit à gargouiller. Il n'avait pas encore mangé le mystérieux fruit bleu et maintenant semblait être un bon moment pour le faire. Zoro croqua à pleine dents et engloutit la moitié du fruit en une bouchée. Le goût laissait à désirer, mais il n'était pas difficile, alors il continua et mangea jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de matière végétal.

\- C'était pas fameux...

Zoro ressentit un léger vertige et des maux de ventres tout aussi soudain. Peut-être que manger ce fruit n'était pas une si bonne idée. Comble de malheur, cet imbécile de cuistot arrivait dans sa direction et il pouvait assurer qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. À coup sûr, il allait se faire sermonner.

\- Ha, t'es là Marimo. Tu sais combien de temps ça fait qu'on te cherche !? Nami chérie et Robin d'amour se sont inquiétées pour toi...

Le dit Marimo n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que le cuistot lui disait. Non seulement il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par les différentes morales qu'il recevait, mais en plus s'étaient ajoutés au vertiges croissants en intensité, des maux de tête lancinants.

Ne recevant aucune réponse du bretteur, Sanji s'inquiéta un peu. En temps, normal il aurait du recevoir une réponse arrogante et un coup de sabre bien placé, mais pas là. Il lui semblait que son nakama n'était pas dans son assiette.

Zoro se pencha sur ses genoux en tenant à la fois sa tête et son ventre, sa respiration devenait laborieuse et sa vison s'assombrissait au fil des secondes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le fier sabreur regretta son geste, mais il était trop tard, le fruit était déjà dans son organisme.

\- Zoro! Zoro !

Bien que Sanji l'appelait, il ne pouvait plus rien entendre. Son propre poids devenait un fardeau trop lourd pour lui, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser aller et de s'effondrer. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol, deux mains le soutinrent fermement. Une voix résonnait dans ses oreilles, sans jamais être clair et distincte. Toutes les forces qui étaient restée en lui s'évaporèrent, alors que ses yeux roulèrent à l'arrière de sa tête pour le laisser inconscient dans les bras d'un blondinet, trop choqué pour réagir.

.-^*^-.

Zoro émergea de son lourd sommeil et s'asseya dans son lit. Il était en sécurité, puisqu'apparemment, le cuistot l'avait ramené sur le Sunny après qu'il se soit bêtement évanouit. Étonnamment, l'épéiste ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucun vertige. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il s'en souvenait parfaitement bien et il n'avait gardé aucune séquelle de la douleurs inexplicable qu'il avait ressenti.

Donc tout était normal avec lui...

Zoro regarda alors son environnement et remarqua le changement de taille évident de ce qui l'entourait . Avec profondeur, il inspira tout l'oxygène que ses poumons lui permettaient d'emmagasiner et le relâcha après quelques secondes de rétention, puis il commença à rire hystériquement avant de crier :

\- ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE LE MONDE ME PARAÎT SI GRAND ?!

Tout d'abord, le ton de sa voix étrangement plus aigu que ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre l'étonna. Et ensuite, le bruit de pas rapides qui en avait suivit ne présageaient rien de bon. À vrai dire, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû "parler" si fort, parce qu'à peine eut-il finit d'évacuer son incompréhension que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur 7 visages curieusement intéressés .

Tout ses nakamas étaient là, collés les uns contre les autres dans l'espoir de, à son avis, le voir .

Même Robin.

Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus, non. Ce qui le rendait vraiment mal à l'aise était l'expression étrange que chacun portait, comme s'ils avaient vu une scène adorablement mignonne, comme Chopper mangeant une de ses barbapapas, et là, Zoro eut réellement peur, car tout ces regards étaient dirigés vers sa personne, celui de Sanji inclus. Zoro tenta de s'énerver et balbutia des choses n'ayant ni queue ni tête, ce qui provoqua la même réaction chez tous:

\- AWWW KAWAII !

 **Tadam ! Fin de ce tout premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Si vous voulez savoir la suite, et bien n'hésitez pas à revenir et j'accepte aussi très volontiers les commentaires, alors lâchez vous !**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour toute ces petites rewiews! Je suis contente que certains me suivent aussi, ça faits vraiment plaisir a voir ^.^! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre au guest rewiew, donc si vous attendez une quelconque réponse, faites le moi savoir.**

 **Chapitre 2:**

\- AWWW KAWAII!

Zoro rougit fortement au commentaire pour le moins surprenant et prévisible en même temps de son équipage. Il rougissait à la fois de honte et de gêne, mais aussi de colère. Roronoa Zoro n'était pas mignon ! Roronoa Zoro était fort, fier, courageux... mais en aucun cas il ne se considérait comme "adorable" ou "à croquer "!

Les septs envahisseurs se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui, l'intimidant un peu, à cause de sa taille diminuée pour une raison encore inconnue. Il recula sans vraiment savoir où il allait et se prit les pieds dans un plis de la couverture, puis il tomba en arrière, s'emmêlant encore plus dans les draps blancs. Les acclamations sur ses faits et gestes "mignons" ne faisaient qu'augmenter, peu importe ce qu'il faisait.

Vraiment, Zoro ne comprenait pas. Tant de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Serait-ce le fruit qu'il avait mangé la veille qui lui donnait cet horrible pourvoir ? Si oui, comment allait-t-il se battre à présent, tout ses ennemis réagiront-ils de la même façons ? Même Mihawk, son but ultime ?

Zoro s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit le mur contre son dos, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuire, ni même arrêter son mystérieux pouvoir pour échapper aux étreintes "gomu-câlinou " et bisous baveux, entres autres, qui menaçaient de l'étouffer dans les minutes à venir. Il ne lui restait que deux solutions pour survivre :

º La première, le bretteur devait apprendre à contrôler le pouvoir du fruit pour redevenir comme avant, c'est-à-dire absolument pas comme maintenant. (Woaw -.-')

º La deuxième étant trouver une ouverture et prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Le petit épéiste ferma ses yeux et respira pour se concentrer et éventuellement essayer de revenir à son corps normal. Ses yeux se crispèrent et ses joues rougirent tant il était concentré, car au final, il en avait même oublié de relâcher l'air de ses poumons. Quand il vit que rien ne se passait, il rouvrit les yeux pour voir toujours le même spectacle, à l'exception du fait que ses nakamas étaient de plus en plus près.

Zoro tourna la tête sur sa droite pour voir qu'il avait une chance de s'échapper, il pouvait sauter du lit et sortir par la porte entrouverte de l'infirmerie. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il courut sur le lit, sautant par dessus les plis de la couverture afin d'éviter de tomber à nouveau et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bord de sa couchette. Là, il s'arrêta net, regardant la distance bien trop impressionnante qui le séparait du sol. Malheureusement, Zoro n'avait plus le choix, c'était où sauter, ou être attrapé.

Voyant sa proximité croissante avec les fous qu'était sa famille, il prit un pas d'élan et plongea . N'étant pas tout à fait habitué à son corps minuscule, il ne parvint pas à sauter assez haut pour franchir la bordure et crocha y son pied, provoquant de continuer sa chute la tête la première. Inévitablement, c'était son visage qui allait prendre l'impacte, alors il poussa un cris aigu juste avant de manger le plancher, littéralement.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s'arrêtèrent nettes, attendant un quelconque mouvement pour continuer leur marche vers le mignon petit sabreur.

Le corps de Zoro resta figé quelques longues secondes, la face contre terre et le reste de ses membres perpendiculaire aux lattes de bois du Sunny, avant de finalement retomber dans un bruit sourd. Ce petit corps étalé lâchement par terre, sans mouvement alerta le sens "docteur" de Chopper qui le sortit de sa transe de surplus de kawaii, puis il s'approcha rapidement de Zoro. Le mini épéiste s'était rassis et tenait son front pour supprimer la douleur. Contre sa volonté, de petites larmes se formaient aux coins de ses yeux le rendant encore plus adorable pour le public, rassuré qu'il aille bien.

Le renne retira les, à présent, minuscules mains de son champs de vue et vit la grosse bosse sur le dessus de la tête verte. Rapidement, le médecin sortit de son sac bleu un pansement et le posa délicatement sur la blessure.

Zoro n'avait plus envie de fuire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que ses amis redeviennent normaux, mais cette fois, il y avait Chopper pour l'aider, car grâce à sa chute disgracieuse, l'effet étrange s'était dissipé chez le renne.

Bien que le médecin reprenait encore ses esprits, il semblait qu'il resterait normal, il fallait donc qu'il trouve un moyen de "réveiller" les autres, mais si se faire mal était le seul moyen, il devrait sûrement supporter ce nouvel état de l'équipage encore longtemps, après tout, Zoro n'était pas un masochiste. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait...

Le sabreur se leva et se plaça à côté du renne pour voir que sa taille avait diminuée bien plus que ce qu'il pensait. Il était juste un peu plus petit que Chopper, quand ce dernier avait sa forme habituelle. C'est-à-dire qu'il atteignait la hauteur de ses yeux s'il se tenait bien droit, mais pas beaucoup plus. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce qui devait le préoccuper maintenant , il devait demander à Chopper de prendre sa forme Heavy et de stopper le groupe zombifié.

\- Vas-y Zoro ! Je te couvres!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Chopper se transforma et retint les autres, le temps que Zoro puisse se cacher pour réfléchir à une solution. Il ne voulait pas fuire, mais la situation devenait critique, même pour lui qui était si habitué au conditions difficiles.

Bien évidemment, il avait plus-ou-moins dit sa cachette au renne pour qu'il puisse lui apporter de la nourriture de temps en temps, car il avait bien l'intention de resté à couvert le plus longtemps possible, au moins la période nécessaire à l'apprentissage de l'usage de son nouveau pouvoir et enfin, il se carapata.

.-^*^-.

Pour une fois, il parvint à atteindre le lieu qu'il désirait sans se perdre et il s'y enfila. Ici, il était sûr que personne ne le retrouve, pas même Robin. Sa mystérieuse cachette n'était autre qu'un tas de cordes formant un tunnel assez large pour que la nouvelle taille de Zoro lui permettent de passer. Sous l'amas de cordage qui ressemblait à un igloo miniaturisé, il y avait suffisamment de place pour qu'il bouge sans être trop à l'étroit.

L'épéiste se souvenait de cet endroit, car la dernière fois qu'il s'était perdu dans le Sunny, c'était là qu'il était arrivé et il avait vut une petite souris entré sous les cordes. L'idée de se perdre dans les sous-sols du Sunny lui avait paru plutôt ennuyeuse autrefois, mais là, il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt bien tombé...

.-^*^-.

Dès que le Marimo miniature quitta l'infirmerie, tous arrêtèrent leur poursuite. Chopper en était un peu soulagé d'ailleurs, Sanji et Luffy commençaient réellement à lui poser des problèmes . Il fallait préciser que ce n'était pas chose facile de retenir sept pirates bien costauds et aux idées détraquées. Mais bon, soit, pour l'instant c'était terminé. Les mugiwara durent donc se réunir pour parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Chacun s'asseya autour de la table, dans la salle à manger. Robin commença le débat, pas trop sûre de ce qu'il fallait en redire.

La veille, Sanji leur avait ramené un Zoro inconscient et sans aucune trace de blessure ou autre mal et le matin, après avoir entendu un cris venant de l'infirmerie, tous s'étaient précipité vers la salle de soin. Heureusement, ils prenaient leur petit déjeuné, donc ils étaient juste à côté, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, la vison qui les surprit les fit fondre sur place.

Dans le lit blanc se tenait, non-pas un beau jeune homme aux cheveux verts caractéristiques et aux cicatrices impressionnantes , mais un chibi Zoro !

Une grosse tête toute ronde, recouverte d'un duvet marimo en pagaille, des joues enfantines rosées, un grand œil vert scintillant, une taille minuscule et une moue de total incompréhension collé sur son petit visage adorable. Même sa voix avait changée ! Et soudain, comme envoûté par une force inconnue, ils s'étaient tous sentis comme attirés par l'épéiste. Non pas dans un sens pervers où autre, mais c'était étrange. À ce moment, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était de câliner leur sabreur et de le servir comme leur maître. Si Chopper n'avait pas repris le contrôle de lui-même, Dieu sait jusqu'où ça aurait put allé.

\- C'est un fruit du démon.

\- Quoi ?

L'archéologue prit de cour tout le monde, car pendant un moment, elle avait oublié qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait lire dans ses propres pensées, ce qui la fit rire doucement.

\- Je pense que ce qui s'est produit tout à l'heure est l'œuvre d'un fruit du démon. Je ne sais pas comment est-ce que Kenshi-san a put en dégotter un, ni pourquoi il l'a mangé, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que nous avons un nouveau membres incapable de nager dans cet équipage.

\- Si ça se trouve, il ne savait même pas que c'en était un, bête comme il est !

\- Sanji!

\- Oui ma Nami chérie ?

\- Arrête un peu de critiquer ce pauvre Zoro, tu as vu comme il avait l'air innocent et mignon ? Je refuse qu'on méprise ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre.

À la fois intimidé et charmé, Sanji s'inclina devant sa déesse de peur de la contrarier encore plus.

\- D'accord Nami chérie, tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Robin, continue s'il-te-plait.

La voix du capitaine résonna à travers la cuisine et calma le stresse montant qui se posait sur les épaules de chacun. Luffy avait été touché lui aussi par la nouvelle capacité de son second et le fait de ne plus pouvoir l'approcher dans son état normal le gênait un tantinet beaucoup. Alors pour régler toute cette affaire, il faudrait qu'ils aident Zoro à contrôler son démon.

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de ce que j'avance, pour cela il faudrait que je voix notre petit épéiste, mais il me semble avoir reconnu là le fruit de Kawaii kawaii no mi. C'est un type très spécial, car il inclut comme pour les Zoans, 7 transformations mais elle ne sont pas animales, ce qui me laisse penser que c'est un paramecia. Mais là encore, je ne suis pas sûre, je consulterai l'encyclopédie des fruits plus tard. Par contre, ce qui m'étonne le plus est le fait que ce soit ce fruit justement...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas là, Robin ?

\- Je veux dire qu'il a été répertorié si peu de fois et que tout à coup, après plus de 200 ans de silence, il réapparaît.

\- Tu penses que quelque chose lui est arrivé hier ?

\- C'est très probable, surtout que Kenshi-san a perdu connaissance pour une raison inconnue.

Chopper qui jusque là était resté silencieux profita du moment de silence pour évoquer sa théorie.

\- A ce sujet, il est possible que ce soit les effets du fruit.

\- Chopper, quand j'ai mangé le mien, je n'ai rien eu. Bon oui je suis devenu élastique, mais rien de plus... Pourquoi est-ce que Zoro s'est endormi? Il est très fort, presque aussi fort que moi, alors je ne comprends pas ...!

\- Je suppose que lui et le démon n'étaient pas compatible, mais qu'ils ont finalement trouvé un arrangement. Ou peut-être que le fruit n'était plus très frais, vu qu'il traine depuis 200 ans...

\- Effectivement, cela pourrait être l'une des causes, quand à la date de péremption, il n'y en a pas pour ce genre de denrée, Chopper. Mais le fait qu'il y ait eu un combat à l'intérieur de lui m'interpelle. Peut-être que, inconsciemment, sa nature grincheuse ne voulait pas accepter un pouvoir pour devenir mignon?

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, venant de lui, tout est possible ! Tout comme moi autrefois, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon et pareillement à ce cher Zoro, le démon et mon moi intérieur ne s'entendaient pas. Sauf que mon esprit fut le plus fort et je pus éliminer le fruit de mon corps, sans avoir eut à subir la mort.

\- Wouaaa Ussop ! Je savais pas que tu étais si fort !

Bien entendu, c'était encore un de ses mensonges, mais Ussop avait une certaine fierté à les raconter, tout simplement parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre il parvenait toujours à faire rire ses nakamas. Souvent, se cachait derrière un roulement d'œil ou un soupir d'exaspération le sourire qu'il attendait, surtout chez Zoro. Malheureusement, il n'était pas là aujourd'hui pour lui dire que ses bobards étaient invraisemblables.

\- Mais au fait, il est où Zoro ?

 **Je conclus ainsi ce deuxième chapitre, je pense que le surplus de mignonnerie viendras dans les prochains chapitres. Maintenant vous savez en quoi Zoro s'est transformé, mais vous ne connaissez pas tout ses pouvoirs !**

 **Il est possible que tous ne soit pas très clair, alors n'hésitez pas à poser des questions et , bien sûr, si vous avez des propositions, je prends.**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vais vous expliquer le fonctionnement de cette fiction : chaque chapitre sera dédié aux interactions entre Zoro et 'X' que vous choisirez vous-même, si vous le voulez, en me le communiquant par rewiew par exemple. Bien sûr, je garde le contexte de l'histoire.**

 **J'ai déjà reçu une demande de RoronoaAgathou et grâce à elle, ce chapitre portera sur la relation entre Zoro et Sanji .**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 3:**

Les membres de l'équipage étaient tellement pris dans la conversation qu'ils en avaient même oublié de qui ils parlaient avec tant de sérieux. L'heure de midi approchait à grand pas. Heureusement, Sanji avait pris les devants et avait déjà préparé le repas. Le temps de la discussion lui avait laissé assez de marge pour tout faire et il était même en avance.

-" _Mais au fait, il est où Zoro ?"_

Ussop avait posé une question bien pertinente à laquelle seul Chopper pouvait répondre. Ce dernier avait réévaluer la situation et s'était dit que qu'il ne devait rien dévoiler, mais le cuistot avait réussi à le corrompre avec des friandises et se dirigeait maintenant à la cale, une petite portion de nourriture à la main. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour repérer la cachette du chibi Marimo, car on pouvait le repérer grâce aux sons particulier qui ressemblait à un petit ronronnement.

Effectivement, Zoro, n'ayant rien trouvé à faire de productif après ses nombreux essaies pour reprendre sa forme normale, s'était endormi. Un relativement doux ronflement qui provenait d'un tas de corde poussiéreux résonnait à travers la pièce de stockage et venait attirer l'attention du blond. Il enjamba les cordages épais et arriva devant la petite grotte. Le cuistot n'avait pas vraiment envie de tout déplacer, alors il se mit à quatre pattes et chercha à attraper le sabreur sous les cordes.

Enfin, il tâta quelque chose de mou, mais fut surpris quand ce dernier se détacha de son emprise et ressortit sous la forme d'une petite souris.

\- Maudite bestiole, tch!

Après quelques tentatives, il parvint à attraper le Chibi toujours endormi au bout de ses doigts fins. Zoro était tenu dans les airs par le dos de son T-shirt beaucoup trop grand, les bras et les jambes pendantes, son sommeil toujours imperturbable. Il paraissait si innocent et adorable, Sanji avait presque pitié de voir ce qu'était devenu le grand démon d'East Blue, mais il sentait à la fois un sentiment de fierté et de douceur fleurir dans sa poitrine.

Sanji fut soudain pris d'une idée à la fois machiavélique et rigolote. Voyant que le petit Zoro au bout de ses doigts ne risquait pas de se réveiller pour un moment, il le plaça dans son veston, car la température extérieure avait vraiment diminué, pour cause leur rapprochement d'une île hivernale. Le cuistot teint l'épéiste fermement contre son torse chaud et l'amena chez sa chère Namie. Il devait faire vite, car si Zoro se réveillait, peut-être qu'il serait à nouveau zombifié, mais pour l'instant, il semblait que les effets aient disparu.

.-^*^-.

 _\- Hihihi! Avant je le trouvais mignon, mais maintenant que ses vêtements sont à sa taille, je crois que je pourrais le manger !_

 _\- Nami-san, même si ce Marimo est mignon, tu risque d'avoir de vilains maux de ventres en le mangeant. N'oublie pas que derrière cette bouille de Chibi se cache Roronoa Zoro, le plus arrogant et le plus malpoli des sabreur de la terre._

Zoro fut perturbé dans son sommeil à cause des paroles et sons gênants. Les nuisances persistaient, le forçant à ouvrir son unique œil encore embrumé par ses doux rêves.

\- Ha regarde, il se réveille enfin... Ah la la, quand les autres vont le voir !

De retour parmi les vivants, Zoro vit que devant lui se tenaient le cuisinier perverti et la navigatrice manipulatrice, tous deux ayant un regard de pur amusement plaqué sur leurs visages détestables. Ils avaient cette même expression qu'ils avaient fait plutôt dans l'infirmerie et c'était vraiment inquiétant. Mais apparemment, ses coéquipiers avaient encore leur esprit "normal" , du moins suffisamment pour qu'ils restent eux-mêmes. Malheureusement, son état physique n'avait pas encore changer, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils le trouvaient encore mignon !

Tout à fait conscient et loin du monde des rêves, enfin, le Chibi voulu se lever et se révolter, pour sentir que son pull démesuré avait changé de taille, de couleur et de consistance, mais surtout, il portait un pantalon et des sous-vêtements ! Les siens étaient restés dans la baie médicale, car son corps était trop petit pour tenir tout son attirail autour de ses hanches, le forçant à se balader les fesses à l'air. Heureusement, son pull cachait chacune de ses parties intimes, même s'il le gênait un peu pour se déplacer. Zoro regarda attentivement ce que ces deux pervers , d'après lui, lui avaient enfilé. Apparemment, il portait un pantalon noir avec des chaussette de deux couleurs différentes et un haut rose sur lequel était inscrit le début d'un motif pour fille. Nami avait sûrement pioché dans ses affaires, puis les avait raccommodées pour le couvrir décemment.

Cependant, bon Dieu, de toute les couleurs, c'était le rose que cette sorcière avait choisi. Zoro prit de lentes respirations pour évacuer sa colère montante, il ne voulais par s'énerver maintenant, car toute tentative d'intimidation serait ridicule sous sa forme actuelle. De plus il était reconnaissant; d'une certaine manière ces habits colorés étaient utiles, car grâce à eux il avait moins froid. La cale n'était pas aussi accueillante que ce qu'il avait espéré et les cordes ne gardaient absolument pas la chaleur qu'il avait essayé de produire avec son minuscule corps.

Sanji affirma de façons arrogante, cherchant à stimulé son rival kawaiitisé pour le pousser à piquer une colère, son but ultime:

\- Marimo , ça va ? Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Tu n'aimes pas les magnifiques vêtements que Nami chérie à consu tout spécialement pour toi ?

Bien évidemment, c'était ironique. Le cuistot savait très bien que le Chibi allait se révolter suite à ses provocations. Sanji aimait la création parce qu'il aimait Nami et non pas pour son talent. Ce genre de critères d'évaluation, il les laissait aux simples d'esprits, c'est-à-dire Zoro dans cette situation.

Pris dans ses pensées, Zoro oublia que depuis son réveil, il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Bien entendu, quand le blond attira enfin son attention, le sabreur fut forcé de parler de sa voix trop aiguë.

\- Ça va ... Merci de m'avoir fait des vêtements, même si les couleurs laissent à désirer...

Zoro ponctua sa phrase par un beau sourire éclatant et un mignon rire enfantin. Les deux complices le regardèrent tout d'abord choqués par sa réaction par rapport au vêtements, mais surtout par son sourire. Ce fruit du démon montrait un facette inconnue de leur sabreur et ils ne purent s'empêcher de dire ces mots que Zoro haïssait tant:

\- AWWW KAWAII!

Zoro, bien qu'agacé, ne dit rien. Il était trop étonné de sa propre réaction. Pourquoi avait-il dit ce qu'il pensait de cette manière qui ne lui était point familière? Avant qu'il ne puisse se poser plus de questions, son estomac s'exprima à travers un long et plaintif gargouillement. Encore une fois, Zoro fut très surpris, cependant sa honte prit le dessus sur son étonnement et un rougissement se prononça sur ses joues rebondies. Bien évidemment, cela provoqua une nouvelle vague de "trop mignon" de Sanji et de Nami.

Rapidement, le cuistot reprit son sérieux, gardant pourtant toujours son sourire affectueux aux coins des lèvres, puis il prononça d'une voix semi-autoritaire en ramassant Zoro par le dos de son pull :

\- Bon Chibi Marimo, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais faim. Tu sais tu pouvais me le dire plus tôt, j'avais préparé une portion spéciale "Chibi Marimo" Mais comme tu ne t'es pas réveiller, Luffy a tout mangé, je dois donc recommencer exprès pour toi...

Tout en continuant sa tirade, Sanji s'en alla et replaça l'épéiste dans son veston, comme tout à l'heure. Il avait des vêtements, certes, pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant contre le froid glacial qui régnait à présent à l'extérieur. Au début Zoro se débattait, mais dès qu'il sentit le froid frapper ses membres , il se recroquevilla plus profondément dans le torse musclé et chaleureux de son ami. À nouveau, le sabreur rougit de gène et cacha ses yeux avec ses petites mains . Le blond feignit de n'avoir rien vu, bien que son œil attentif n'avait rien raté, cependant il se retint de le "awwwer ". Il préférait garder ce genre de mignon spectacle pour lui et dans sa cuisine où personne ne le dérangerait. Sanji laissa échapper un rire doux et inquiétant, suffisamment discret pour que le petit corps dans sa veste ne le remarque pas.

.-^*^-.

Finalement, Sanji atteint sa destination, la cuisine. La chaleur agréable de son lieu de travail fit picoter ses doigts gelés. Il retira doucement sa veste tout en soutenant le Chibi. Ma fois, on ne changeait pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes ; Zoro s'était rendormit dans ses bras.

\- Rrrrr ..Rrrr

\- Il faut croire qu'il était à l'aise...

Sanji soupira d'exaspération sans vraiment avoir le cœur de réveiller la tête de gazon si mignonne. Le cuistot installa son veston sur la table de façons à former une couchette confortable et il posa délicatement le mini-sabreur à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, Sanji commença à préparer une repas en quantité adaptée, tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

.-^*^-.

Zoro sentit un doigt titiller son visage, alors il tourna la tête en gémissant de mécontentement et reparti dans son sommeil. Cependant, son gêneur ne semblait pas se résoudre à arrêter et commença à l'appeler. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à que qu'il ne finisse par se réveiller.

Enfin il ouvrit son œil vert scintillant et regarda le cuisinier de malheur qui lui sourit simplement. Sans dire un mot, le blond s'en allla on-ne-sait-où laissant Zoro se rendre compte de sa position.

Il s'était endormi...dans les bras de Sanji ? Quand ça ? Et pourquoi il était dans la veste du cuistot ?

\- C'est moi qui t'ais mis là, tu t'es endormi pendant l'allé de la chambre de Nami à la cuisine. J'ai décidé de te laisser te reposer un peu, le temps que je te prépares à manger. Tu es vraiment sans espoir, tu sais ...?

L'épéiste avait parlé à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte, mais il choisis de ne rien faire, pour éviter tout acte mignon. Sanji posa une assiette devant lui et lui tendit des services avant de l'inciter à se nourrir. Zoro prit le couteau et la fourchette et commença à manger. Au début, il avait de la peine à couper sa nourriture, mais il s'habitua rapidement.

Pourtant ce n'était pas ce que pensait le blond. Cela faisait déjà huit minutes qu'il avait servit son plat au Chibi et il n'avait encore rien mangé ou presque. Tout le long, il avait essayé de manier les services et au final les trois quarts de sa nourriture étaient éparpillés dans et autours de son assiette. À bout de patience, il lui arracha des mains les couverts et commença à rassembler et couper en petits morceaux la viande et le riz.

Comme prévu Zoro grogna et nia le fait qu'il ne s'en sortait pas du tout, mais finalement le Chibi dû se résigner. Il commençait à avoir vraiment faim et sous sa forme actuelle, il était incapable de rivaliser avec le blond qui lui donnait à manger contre sa volonté. Rapidement, il termina toute son assiette qu'il s'était empressé de dévorer. A un moment, il était tellement affamé qu'il se sentait obliger de prendre les grandes mains qui le nourrissaient pour les mener plus vite à sa bouche. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait parfois de louper l'orifice et de s'en mettre plein le visage. Quand il eut fini, il laissa échapper l'air de son estomac dans un rot discret et se coucha sur le dos, histoire de digérer un peu.

Il devait l'avouer ; ce cuistot perverti avait beau être agaçant, sa cuisine était divine. Perdu dans ses rêveries, Zoro ne remarqua pas le blon qui s'approchait de lui avec un chiffon humide. Soudain, une lavette froide essuya son visage sali par la sauce et les grains de riz encore collés sur le bout de son nez légèrement retroussé. Par réflexe, il poussa le chiffon de sa tête.

\- Marimo, ne faits pas l'enfant... Tu as plein de reste étalés sur tes joues, laisse moi au moins finir, après je te libère c'est promis.

Sanji reçu en guise de réponse un simple signe de tête et un léger "mmh " qu'il comprit comme une autorisation à poursuivre. Donc, il continua sa tâche lorsque la porte s'ouvrit subitement, laissant entrer une vague d'air froid. Tout les deux se tournèrent vers la personne qui les avait interrompus pour voir qu'elle était toute aussi surprise qu'eux.

 **Vous vous demandez sûrement qui ça peut être, et bien tout dépend de vous... Je n'ai pas d'idée particulière. Je pense que ce serait bien que quelqu'un d'entre vous (oui vous, tout ceux qui lisent cette fiction) me propose un personnage qu'il a envie de voir apparaître... Et je ne vous interdis pas de me laisser un petit commentaire ;)**

 **RoronoaAghatou, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tes attentes, sinon je rajouterais des éléments dans les prochains chapitres. ^^**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai reçu un défi : je doit mettre en scène un 'certain personnage'qui n'a pas vraiment sa place dans l'histoire pour l'instant. Cependant, mon honneur me pousse à honorer mes promesses, je vous demanderais donc de me dire votre avis sur ce chapitre.**

 **Attention, Zoro sera un peu OCC dans cette fiction, surtout depuis ce chapitre ! ^^**

 **Chapitre 4:**

\- Sanji , Zoro ? Zoro, Sanji ? ZORO?! Tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ta cachette !

-...

-...Hoo mais attends... Je suis normal !? Et toi aussi Sanji ! SUGOII!

Zoro et Sanji regardaient leurs capitaine extasié qui venait de les interrompre sans vraiment le savoir, bien qu'ils ne faisaient rien de spécial. Enfin, tout dépend du point de vue. Sanji trouvait cette situation tout à fait normale, Chibi Marimo s'était sali, il se devait donc de le débarbouiller avant de passer à la suite. Par contre, Zoro n'était pas du même avis, pour lui ce moment était gênant, très gênant. Finalement, il y avait Luffy, et bien Luffy s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de revoir son nakama, éliminant tout ses tracas de la journée.

\- Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le cuistot à la fois agacé et impatient.

\- J'me souviens plus, Shi Shi!

Zoro, à l'arrière plan, ne put s'empêcher de claquer son visage contre sa paume. Son capitaine le désespérait au plus haut point ! Sanji ne tarda pas à exprimer son désespoir lui aussi. Cependant le garçon au chapeau de paille ne s'en formalisa pas et semblait être tombé en profonde réflexion. Soudain, il annonça haut et fort :

\- Ça y est ! Je me souviens ! J'étais venu pour mangé parce que j'ai senti la bouffe... hahh manger..., soupira Luffy.

Le sabreur et le cuistot n'étaient pas sûrs d'avoir bien vu, mais il leur a semblé apercevoir les pensées de Luffy se refléter dans ses yeux. Après tout, ils étaient peut-être fou ?

\- Zoro, pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Moi, j'étais content de te revoir et de te dire tout ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, mais, maintenant, je me demande si tu sais encore parler... Je veux dire tu sais, heu, à cause de ton fruit du démon là... qui t'a transformé en bébé.

Perdant spontanément tout contrôle sur sa personne, Zoro explosa de colère, de façons inexpliquée et déchargea sa fureur sur son capitaine !

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN BÉBmplffkdn !

Sanji s'empressa de poser sa main sur la bouche du sabreur pour stopper la venue de gros mots et prit une bouffée de sa cigarette, avant de donner quelques explications à son capitaine.

\- Il marque un point, Luffy. Marimo est un Chibi, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, moi non plus je ne faits pas la différence. C'est moi qui ai du le nourrir et en plus il s'en est mis partout, comme un petit bébé. HAHAHAH!

\- SHISHISHI ! Zoro tu es un vrai goinfre et en plus de ça tu es un cochon!

Sanji et Luffy partirent dans un éclat de rire incontrôlable, alors que Zoro les regarda avec une mine renfrognée. Au fond, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce que ces deux gulus pensaient. Il était reconnaissant d'avoir été nourri et habillé, mais maintenant il n'avait plus rien à faire et rester en leur compagnie ne ferait que l'énerver encore plus. Une séance d'entraînement semblait être une bonne idée pour renforcer ses muscles chétifs incapables de tenir une fourchette.

'...'^'...'

Zoro profita de l'euphorie du cuistot et du capitaine pour se faufiler hors de la cuisine, seulement pour tomber devant les escaliers du Sunny, longs et très raides, du moins comparé à ses souvenirs. Le mignon petit Zoro prit un regard déterminé et s'approcha du bord de la première marche. Même Chopper parvenait à descendre ces escaliers, il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il n'y arriverait pas.

Zoro continuait d'approcher du bord, sans se rendre compte que plus il avançait, plus ses bras semblaient vouloir s'attacher avec la barrière de bois. Enfin il remarqua que ses pieds étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre et que le reste penchait à un angle inconfortable, le haut de son corps toujours collé au poteau de bois. Le mini épéiste regarda une seconde fois le bas de l'escalier et fut saisi d'un sentiment étrange. Tout ses membres tremblaient, des sueurs froides venaient couler le long de son dos creusé vers l'arrière, le sol semblait s'éloigner et se rapprocher. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une chose la peur du vide.

Pourtant, Zoro n'avait jamais eu le vertige auparavant, donc sa peur soudaine était totalement infondée. Même dans un corps diminué de quatre fois sa taille normale, au fond il était toujours Zoro. Il ignora le sentiment inconfortable et relâcha gentiment le poteau, puis il sauta sur la seconde marche. Quand il sentit que ses pieds étaient stable, il rouvrit son œil ne se rappelant pas l'avoir fermé et regarda son exploit. Zoro fit un grand sourire et commença à rigoler, bien que les sons joyeux qui sortaient de sa bouches était totalement enfantin, il ne put s'empêcher d'être heureux.

Franchement il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier, il avait seulement descendu la première marche d'un escalier effrayant... Mais bon sang, qu'elle fierté de réussir ce qu'on entreprend !

Perdu dans son euphorie, Zoro ne remarqua pas tout de suite Ussop oyant tout l'équipage depuis le nid de pie. Apparemment, il y avait un navire à l'approche, cependant il paraissait bien trop petit pour représenter une menace quelconque. Cependant, le sentiment d'inquiétude persistait au fond de son cœur et l'avertissait d'un danger à l'approche, ce qui gâcha un peu son moment de joie. Voyant que tout ses nakamas se dirigeaient avec excitation vers la rambarde du Sunny, Zoro continua sa. progression vers le bas de l'escalier en sautillant.

Robin qui l'avait vu fit germer une route de bras et souleva Zoro qui fut pris de court, puis elle l'amena jusqu'au groupe. Enfin, l'archéologue le déposa délicatement sur le pont herbeux et se tourna pour observer leur mystérieux visiteur. le sentiment d'insécurité constant dans son esprit s'amplifiait au fil des secondes. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait "peur", car le Chibi avait déjà passé l'étape de l'escalier. Pourtant le fait qu'il n'avait pas le vertige le rassura un tantinet, bien que de l'autre côté, ça l'inquiétait encore plus. Jamais de sa vie son instinct ne l'avait trompé, et maintenant de toutes les fois ne serait pas une exception...

Soudain, Nami s'exclama avec frayeur, de silencieux sanglots venant briser sa voix :

\- Ho mon Dieu ! Vous avez vu qui c'est ?!

Tout l'intérêt du Mini-Chibi fut saisi, le poussant à se frayer un chemin à travers les jambes de ses compagnons de route. Il pouvait presque voir qui était sur ce bateau lorsque Luffy prononça d'un ton grave :

\- Robin, emmène Zoro et Chopper dans une pièce en sécurité et ne sortez pas de là tant que Sanji ou moi ne soit venu vous chercher.

Robin acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit éclore une fois de plus ses bras pour emporter les plus petits de l'équipage. Zoro, d'autres part, ne put juste pas apercevoir la personne de qui son capitaine voulait le protéger, cependant il pouvait la reconnaître rien qu'à l'aura. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la force de Robin, il devait tout tenter pour se prononcer devant l'homme qui l'avait marqué. Bien sûr, son apparence était adorable à souhait et complètement inutile lors d'un combat de sabres, mais c'était Dracule Mihawk qui s'approchait au gré des flots de leur navire.

'...'^'...'

Pendant que le médecin et l'archéologue s'enfonçaient dans les sous-sols du bateau, Zoro se débattait de toute ses forces pour tenter de se dégager des mains de la jeune femme. Son visage était rouge de l'effort et des larmes de frustration se formaient dans les coins de ses yeux. Sa voix était brisée à force de crier son mécontentement, il voulait absolument remonter sur le pont.

En les voyant, on aurait put dire que c'était une femme et son fils qui piquait une crise au sujet d'un refus quelconque, participants à l'éducation des enfants, mais en réalité cette rage dépassait la colère infondée et passagère infantile.

Ce puissant épéiste savait qu'à proximité se tenait son but ultime, celui de toute sa vie, sa promesse à une amie chère, cependant ses nakamas s'étaient résolus à l'en éloigner. Tout ça car il avait eu la mauvaise idée de manger un fruit du démon le rendant "infirme" au niveau de l'auto-défense et bien d'autres choses!

Le petit renne donna un regard préoccupé à Robin qui commençait à peiner pour retenir le second qui se tortillait, tel un poisson tout juste sorti de l'eau. Chopper changea d'apparence et parvint à immobiliser le petit épéiste en colère sous ses grandes mains. D'un signe de tête, le médecin donna son accord et la jeune femme appuya sur des points de tensions, paralysants temporairement Zoro. Malheureusement, son anatomie n'était pas tout à fait la même que celle d'un humain normal, cela provoqua ainsi une douce inconscience chez l'épéiste aux cheveux verts.

Il avait sentit des doigts fins s'infiltrer vers sa nuque, puis tout à coup le noir envahissait sa vision. Chacun de ses membres s'engourdirent et il céda finalement. Laissant son corps devenir mou, Zoro retomba en arrière et fut rattrapé par le renne qui le pris dans ses bras chaud , murmurant des excuses et autres mots doux...

 **Fini, si vous avez aimé, dites le moi ^.~!**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOËL APPROCHE ! FAITES UNE BONNE ACTION ET LAISSER MOI TOUS UNE PETITE REWIEW , pour moi c'est le plus BEAU CADEAU que vous pouvez m'offrir. En échange, je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire jaillir les arc-en-ciel, surtout que Mihawk est enfin là.**

 **D'ailleurs merci au peu de monde qui est gentil de me dire leur avis, ça motive vraiment ^^**

 **Chapitre 5:**

Mihawk voyageait depuis plusieurs jours déjà et il n'avait pas encore atteint son chez-soi élégant et lugubre à la fois. Le QG l'avait appelé afin qu'il effectue une mission bien trop facile pour lui, ce qui l'ennuya un peu. Le seigneur de guerre détestait se déplacer sans raisons qui en valait réellement la peine, car il était très fainéant. Cependant, à son retour, quand il croisa le navire des chapeaux de pailles, une petite pensée traversa son esprit, lui disant d'aller voir son ancien élève. Une ambiance étrange se dégageait du bateau, venant d'autant plus titiller la curiosité du sabreur. Sans se presser, le possesseur de Kokuto Yoru fit virer de bord sa modeste embarcation et se laissa dériver jusqu'à l'imposant Sunny. Depuis son emplacement, Mihawk pouvait déjà entendre les cris de terreurs et d'excitations, pourtant il manquait une voix. Celle du jeune capitaine semblait éteinte, et bien que le grand corsaire ne le connaissait pas intimement, il l'avait déjà côtoyé à plusieurs reprises. Il savait donc que Luffy au chapeau de paille était préoccupé par sa présence, peu importe la raison.

Un autre élément le dérangea, Mihawk ne pouvait pas voir la touffe de mousse qu'il avait côtoyé durant deux années, malgré sa vue perçante. Comme de toute façons, ses yeux n'étaient d'aucune utilité, il usa de son ouïe et cru percevoir des protestations d'enfants s'enfoncer dans le bateau. Depuis quand cet équipage avait des enfants ? L'avaient-ils pris en otage ? Pourquoi criait-il ?

"Trop de questions sans réponses..."

Mihawk utilisa une troisième ressource pour comprendre la soudaine agitation, son haki. Enfin, il put ressentir clairement la présence de Nico Robin l'enfant du démon et de Tony Tony Chopper, le mangeur de barbapapa, mais aussi celle d'une créature ni humaine ni animale se débattant dans les bras de la jeune femme. Même s'il n'avait pas reconnu l'aura de son rival, Mihawk savait qu'il s'agissait de Roronoa. Une autre séries de questions vinrent assaillirent son esprit, mais il les chassa et les rangea dans un tiroir pour plus tard, car le jeune Luffy lui adressait la parole, non sans une pointe de colère.

\- Mihawk ! Qu'est-ce que tu faits ici ? Zoro n'est pas là, tu ne pourras pas te battre aujourd'hui, retourne chez toi.

Le ton dans la voix de Luffy l'agaça passablement, mais il décida rester calme. Au départ, il était venu en paix, le corsaire avait déjà eu sa dose de combat quotidienne de toutes façons.

\- Jeune impertinent ! Je ne suis pas venu pour provoquer Roronoa en duel. Réfléchis, il n'y a absolument pas de place pour nous mesurer sans détruire votre bateau et le mien. De plus, le jour où il sera prêt, le monde entier sera là et nous verra, ce n'est donc pas au beau milieu de cette mer que notre combat final aura lieu. Tout ça sans compter, bien sûr, le fait que ton épéiste n'est pas en mesure de se battre, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Tout l'équipage était effaré par la perspicacité du seigneur de guerre et tous soufflèrent leur incompréhension, sauf Luffy et Sanji qui gardaient leur calme face à l'ennemi. Le cuistot inspira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, avant de l'écraser sous son talon.

\- J'ai assisté à votre premier combat sur le Baratie, et déjà là, Marimo était faible. Mais depuis notre séparation, il est devenu bien plus fort et cela sans doute grâce à toi. Malheureusement, il est dans une position un peu délicate qui lui a hotté toutes ses capacités de combat.

-Robin l'a mis en sécurité loin de toi, je sais que tu ne te mesurerais pas à un ennemi qui ne peut pas se défendre. Mais je connais mon second et je sais que par fierté, il voudra quand même tout tenter.

\- Humm, je vois. Je savais qu'il était têtu, mais à ce point...? Soit, je ne m'imposerais pas alors. J'avais pensé passer un peu le temps en votre compagnie...vous ne savez pas comme la solitude est ennuyeuse...

Le corsaire feinta une mine triste et se retourna, comme s'il allait partir. Luffy se sentit bête tout à coup, il avait l'impression d'avoir blessé les sentiments de l'homme. Sa bonté le poussa à lui accorder sa requête silencieuse .

\- Attends! Mihawk! ...

Luffy sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis continua.

\- Tu peux rester quelques jours avec nous à condition que tu ne blesses pas Zoro . Compris ?

\- Je te le jure sur Yoru.

Nami et Ussop n'avaient pas osé s'opposer, pourtant aucun n'était d'accord d'accueillir un grand corsaire sur leur bateau, et encore moins celui qui voulait la peau de l'un de leur nakama. Ils avaient élaboré un plan qui consistait à éviter un maximum l'homme effrayant et ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Les deux couards s'étaient déjà réfugiés dans leurs chambres respectives.

\- Sanji, va chercher Robin et dis lui qu'elle peut revenir avec Zoro et Chopper. Ils sont en sécurité maintenant.

Sanji fit comme on lui demanda et arriva dans la même salle où le Chibi s'était réfugié la première fois, décidément... Chopper tenait fermement la forme endormie d'un sommeil forcé du Marimo qui s'était mis à baver sur sa fourrure, tandis que Robin paraissait essoufflée. Il les questionna sur ce qui s'était passé, mais l'archéologue insista sur le fait qu'il n'avait rien eu.

Ils regardèrent tout les trois le petit épéiste dans les bras du médecin. Les sillons des larmes étaient encore visibles sur ses joues éternellement rougies. Les traits de la fureur avaient laissé place à un visage paisible et angélique. Ses mains reposaient près de son petit cœur ,tandis que l'on pouvait encore entendre de doux reniflements. Après quelques secondes d'admiration, le trio remonta jusqu'à la cuisine où ils furent surpris de voir que Dracule Mihawk avait fini par s'installer chez eux. Le noiraud lisait le journal, les pieds sur la table, sirotant un verre de rouge. Ce dernier, sentant que les regards qui pesaient sur lui ne s'en iraient pas de sitôt, les fixa de ses yeux dorés qui se figèrent sur la touffe verte et plumeuse dépassant de la fourrure brune. Cet enfant à l'apparence étrangement mignonne, bercé dans les bras du renne, ce ne pouvait être que lui:

\- Roronoa..., murmura t'il dans son souffle.

Le corsaire reposa son journal et son verre à vin, puis il se leva sans geste brusque. À son rythme, il s'avança vers le médecin en le questionnant du regard. Chopper compris instantanément que le faucon voulait tenir son nakama et hésita à le lui donner. À ses côtés, Robin lui donna un léger coup de coude, prononçant ainsi un accord objectif. Chopper roula des yeux et posa délicatement Zoro dans les bras musclés de Taka no mi. Celui-ci réajusta le Chibi pas plus grand qu'un enfant de 1 an dans une position plus confortable. Tout son être lui disait de faire des gestes affectueux, de lui donner des câlins, de l'embrasser délicatement sur le bout du nez, mais sa fierté lui dicta le contraire. Du moins pas tant que le reste de l'équipage ne l'ai laissé seul.

\- J'aimerais passer un peu de temps seul avec Roronoa, si vous le permettez.

Sanji acquiesça et sourit, sachant très bien que la magie du fruit agissait sur le corsaire. Il pouvait le voir à sa réaction lorsqu'il le vit. Ses yeux s'étaient élargis de surprise, puis sa mine sérieuse céda sa place à un sourire plein d'amour à peine contenu. Ayant déjà passé par ce stade, Sanji décida de leurs laisser un peu d'intimité, connaissant plus où moins les intentions de Mihawk. Le cuisinier prit le renne et l'archéologue par les bras avant de se retirer, tout en gardant une emprise suffisamment forte pour les prendre avec lui hors de la cuisine.

De leur côté, Mihawk et Zoro n'avaient pas bougé. Zoro dormait toujours et Mihawk attendait patiemment que la porte se ferme . Quand enfin le moment où le claquement du bois se fit entendre arriva, le plus grand épéiste du monde regarda le Chibi dans le creux de ses bras, la tête appuyée contre son torse. Il voulait tout d'abord que son rival se réveille pour jouer avec lui, sinon se ne serait pas drôle. D'un coup d'épaule, le faucon secoua le corps endormi jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réaction.

Un grand œil vert brillant se dévoila sous la paupière encore lourde, puis d'un coup, Zoro sursauta. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à voir Mihawk au dessus de lui. Gentiment, les souvenirs des dix dernières minutes lui revinrent à l'esprit et sa colère le repris. Cependant, la voix grave du faucon retenti dans l'air instantanément, l'arrêtant dans son entreprise.

\- Roronoa, ne t'avise même pas de te battre, c'est un ordre de ton capitaine.

Par contre cette fois, il était entièrement mobilisé, la force du corsaire n'était plus à prouvé, alors le mini épéiste se calma et se contenta de regarder l'homme qui le portait d'un œil curieux. Un peu gêné, l'homme au yeux dorés fit des salutations, se sentant stupide de ne pas réagir mieux que ça. C'était vraiment étrange, il n'arrivait pas à résonner correctement depuis qu'il avait vu Zoro et maintenant, il en perdait même ses moyens. Zoro balbutia en réponse un "salut" maladroit.

Voyant que Mihawk semblait mal à l'aise, une idée traversa l'esprit du Chibi. Son sourire adorablement démoniaque se transforma en une expression effroyablement angélique. Zoro ricana doucement, ce qui se forma en rire mignon et enfantin, trompant totalement le corsaire envoûté par le fruit du Kawaii.

 _'Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser Hé Hé...'_

 **Terminé !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je sais que Zoro perd un peu son 'zoroïsme ', mais n'oubliez pas que maintenant c'est un Chibi. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais m'excuser si je n'arrive pas à faire du mignon en excès, je suis pas assez inspirée pour l'instant... Bref n'oubliez pas le COMMENTAIRE ^^**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ! Déjà, Bonne fête à tous, j'espère que vous avez reçu de beaux cadeaux et ensuite;**

 **InconnuE, tes commentaires me font vraiment plaisir, merci ^^ je ne peux pas répondre directement alors voilà :**

 **-InconnuE : Le grand corsaire sous l'emprise du kawai no mi... il n'y a que toi pour nous sortir un truc du genre ! Ça promet en tout cas... la suite r*** d'être très drôle... Ah... chose importante que j'avais oublié : on dit Taka no me, et pas Taka no mi !**

 **(me œil, mi fruit)**

 **\- Moi: Moi drôle ?! Noonnnn, peut-être un petit peu ^^ . En tout cas j'essaye !**

 **Taka no me... c'est noté merci. Mais maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être une grosse gourde! Ça te dérange si je vais me suicider quelques minutes? J'en ai pas pour long... Nan mais franchement, Il n'y a que moi pour faire ce genre de faute à par peut-être, aussi, ****moi malheureusement -.-'**

 **Ainsi se clos les réponses aux commentaires. Dans ce chapitre, je vais tenter de mettre en scène d'autre forme du Kawaii no mi, essayer de les repérer :)**

 **Que commence l'histoire !**

 **Chapitre 6:**

Zoro ne savait pas comment il était parvenu à le faire, mais il avait regagné son corps habituel, à une exception près. Une sourire éclatant qui ferait craquer toutes les femmes, et même les hommes, semblait s'être collé définitivement sur son visage. Du point de vue du jeune sabreur, il ressemblait à un idiot, sans compter le fait que ses vêtements étaient devenus subitement trop petit, mais pour Mihawk, c'était la créature la plus exquise qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui se tenait là, toujours dans ses bras. Rapidement, le corsaire enleva son manteau et couvrit du mieux qu'il pouvait le garçon.

Au début, il lui avait semblé entendre un ricanement de son élève, cependant, la mine innocemment adorable qu'il renvoyait l'en dissuada, puis d'un seul coup, le corps léger qu'il tenait se transforma en corps pour le moins..."moins léger". Pourtant il ne lâcha pas prise, Zoro avait beau être plus lourd, pour lui ça ne changeait rien. De toutes façons, même s'il avait voulu le lâcher, Mihawk n'aurait pas put. Tout ses muscles étaient contracté sans qu'il ait le contrôle sur eux, tandis que ses pensées tournaient autour de ce petit chou dans ses bras. Et ce sourire... Ce sourire qui brillait de mille feux, dévoilant des dents blanches et alignées, montrant une expression si peu caractéristiques de ce jeune homme au caractère bien trempé.

Tout plein de pensées traversèrent son esprit, certaines lui appartenaient, mais d'autres venaient d'un endroit plus éclatant, voir même coloré, et elles lui dictaient des actes de douceur, d'amour et surtout d'attention affective. Heureusement que Mihawk avait encore un discernement d'esprit et qu'il arrivait à contrôler ce genre de désirs inhabituels, car en ce moment même, Zoro n'aurait eut aucune chance d'échappatoire et Mihawk l'aurait emporté chez lui pour le garder pour lui tout seul.

Pourtant, sa ténacité n'allait pas faire long feu, car le regard de Zoro s'intensifiait encore plus, toujours diriger vers lui et pour la première fois de sa vie, Dracule Mihawk se sentait mis à nu. D'habitude c'était lui qui lisait à l'intérieur des gens d'un seul coup d'œil, son regard doré perçant chaque âme, mais ce Roronoa était spécial. Il n'avait jamais réussi à le lire clairement, bien que sa jeunesse et son manque d'expérience le rendait prévisible, le corsaire était curieux de savoir ce dont ce jeune homme motivé était réellement capable d'accomplir. Évidemment il connaissait ses aptitudes de combats, mais ce n'était pas ce genre de choses auquelles il pensait. Il se questionnait sur des capacités bien plus profonde.

Mais en attendant, cela ne réglait pas son problème , le faucon se sentait toujours aussi épris du jeune épéiste et rien ne pouvait le faire réagir, sauf le son mélodieux de la voix de ce dernier. Étrangement, quand Zoro parla, Mihawk commença à rougir et se réveilla de sa torpeur. Aussitôt, il prononça des formules de politesses et s'excusa tout en se prosternant devant Zoro qui vit son sourire être remplacé par un rougissement intense.

\- Heum.. Est-ce que tu pourrais me reposer ?

\- De-désolé Zoro-chan. Je me suis laissé distraire ! Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus!

Zoro n'avait plus d'espace personnel, mentalement tout comme physiquement, et vu qu'il avait retrouvé une apparence normale, il voulait en profiter pour s'habiller et faire un peu d'exercice. Courir se présentait comme la meilleure idée en ce moment, car son ancien Sensei commençai à l'envahir un peu trop à son goût. La première fois, sa fuite l'avait sauvé de ses nakamas, mais là il ne pouvait pas se cacher, son corps ne le lui permettait plus. Et quand bien même, le haki du corsaire combiné à sa vision impressionnante pouvait déceler une mouche à cinq kilomètres à la ronde, ce qui lui a valu son titre d'Œil de Faucon.

\- Écoute Mihaw-

\- Oui ?!

Zoro s'énerva un peu, il n'aimait pas être coupé quand il parlait, mais il garda son sang froid et poursuivit. C'était sa seule chance de récupérer son honneur face au corsaire. Les deux longues années passées avec lui lui enseignèrent beaucoup ; force, courage, motivation, mais surtout humilité. Le faucon n'avait pas hésité à le rabaisser plus bas que terre, encore et encore sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire.

\- Ne m'interromps pas quand je parle.

Mihawk le fixa intensément, il connaissait cette phrase, car il n'avait cessé de le lui répéter durant son séjour, d'ailleurs il regrettait un peu d'avoir été trop dur avec ce jeune homme si mignon. Ce genre de réflexion ne lui appartenait pas bon sang, mais le pouvoir du fruit avait une grande influence sur lui, qui l'eut cru ?

Mihawk le fixait toujours, pourtant il semblait éviter son seul œil encore valable, le regard fuyant et attiré à la fois. Cette mine de soumission et d'admiration totale étonna Zoro, bien qu'il passa au-dessus. La vrai question pour lui était : Est-ce que j'ai l'air si fragile pour que tout le monde me donne ce même regard ?

Il ne s'était pas entraîné comme ça aussi longtemps pour paraître encore plus faible. Son seul désir était de protéger les êtres chers à son œil. (petite blague :3) L'arrivée de ce fruit du démon avait tout chamboulé, il ne pourrait même plus sauver son capitaine s'il tombait à l'eau, en gros il ne servait plus à rien. Luffy allait sûrement le jeter comme une chaussette sale et jamais il ne pourrait réaliser son rêve puisque son adversaire le prenait pour de la porcelaine.

\- Je voudrais aller me changer et me dégourdir un peu les jambes, je compte sur toi pour ne pas me gêner et garder les autres à distance un moment.

Zoro avait plus ou moins compris les capacités de son pouvoir et tenta quelque chose pour amadouer le corsaire qui tenait ses joues entre ses deux mains, attendant un réponse et s'apprêtant à lâcher tout les "AWWW" qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de se taire. L'épéiste aux cheveux verts posa son index sur sa propre joue, plaça son autre main sur sa poitrine et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de prononcer d'une voix timide :

\- S'il-te-plaît.

Mihawk céda à l'excès de mignonnerie et se roula sur le sol pour évacuer ses émotions. Si Zoro ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas le déranger, il lui aurait déjà sauté dessus pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Le second des mugiwara regarda d'un air détaché la scène comique qui se déroulait à ses pieds et lâcha dans un souffle abusé :

\- Baka.

Après cela, l'épéiste se rendit rapidement dans ses quartiers ,en essayant de ne pas se perdre, afin de s'habiller décemment, puis il retourna dans la cuisine pour rendre la veste à son propriétaire. Mihawk n'avait pas bougé, donc il chercha ses épées qu'il avait abandonnées dans l'infirmerie plutôt ce matin. Tout d'abord, il devait atteindre l'infirmerie elle-même, ce qui ne semblait pas sorcier, donc Zoro emprunta le couloir, même s'il lui aurait suffit de passer par la porte y menant directement. À vrai dire, il en avait eu l'intention dès le départ, cependant son sens de l'orientation l'avait dirigé à l'exacte opposé. À son grand étonnement, l'odeur du sel marin mélangée au gazon remplaça celle des médicaments et herbes médicinales. Zoro se retourna pour faire demi-tour et revenir à la cuisine, cependant, durant le cours laps de temps où il avait baissé sa garde, elle en avait profité pour se déplacer. Il fit quelques pas encore et se retrouva devant la figure de proue où son capitaine se prélassait. Ce dernier remarqua la présence de son second et se retourna.

\- Hey Zoro ! Tu es redevenu grand ! J'imagine que tu cherches tes épées ?

\- Oui, je crois qu'elles sont à l'infirmerie, mais elle fait que de se déplacer.

\- Shishishi ! T'es bête Zoro, tu t'es encore perdu, c'est pas l'infirmerie qui bouge! Même moi je sais ça...

Le Marimo égaré tourna la tête pour cacher sa honte. Luffy avait vraiment le don de le mettre mal à l'aise parfois. Ce gamin était vraiment capable de tout, bien que son QI ne dépassait pas celui d'un poulpe et c'était bien pour cela que Zoro se sentait gêné: être plus stupide que lui en ce moment...

Encore une fois, Zoro usa de sa force magique, mais le résultat ne fut pas le même que tout à l'heure. Il sentit son œil s'embuer et en quelques secondes, des larmes s'y formèrent. Tout son visage se contracta et il prit une mine attristée. Lorsque Luffy le vit, il s'était d'abord inquiété, mais ensuite, il avait eut l'immense désir de prendre son second dans ses bras pour le rassurer, ce qu'il fit naturellement.

\- Hooo Zorooooo... Ne pleure pas ! Je vais t'amener jusqu'à tes sabres.

Luffy passa un bras sous les genoux de Zoro et l'autre sur son dos, puis il le souleva. Zoro en resta bouche bée, mais son capitaine passa un doigt sous son menton et la referma.

\- O-oy Luffy ! Arrêt-

\- Chut, ne dis rien.

Luffy avait posé son doigts sur les lèvres du sabreur qui se figea. Il n'en fallu pas plus de la part du chapeau de paille pour que l'épéiste se taise et se laisse faire. D'une certaine manière, c'était le résultat que Zoro avait attendu, à quelques différences près alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

Luffy le conduisit jusqu'au cabinet de Chopper pendant que Zoro essuyait maladroitement ses fausses larmes. Le capitaine passa par la cuisine, car c'était le chemin le plus court, mais aussi pour manger un casse-croûte en chemin et telle ne fut sa surprise quand il vit le grand corsaire assis sur le sol en tenant ses genoux près de son torse, murmurant le prénom de SON épéiste avec une aura dérangée.

\- Mihawk!

 **Yep, ce chapitre est un peu étrange... REWIEWS !**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour chers lecteurs et BONNE ANNÉE 2016 !**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite qui s'annonce mouvementée ^^. Désolée en avance, il n'y aura pas autant de kawaii que d'habitude aujourd'hui...**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

"Mihawk!"

Taka no me détourna son attention sur le garçon au chapeau de paille et remarqua que ce dernier portait SON élève comme s'il lui appartenait. Zoro qui avait fini d'essuyer ses larmes regarda les deux hommes s'affronter du regard et comprit instantanément la situation. Son capitaine et son rival étaient encore en conflit et le prix du vainqueur n'était autre que Roronoa, eh oui!

Non mais sérieusement, c'était lui qui devait se battre contre le corsaire et Luffy semblait s'être approprié ce privilège, et non pas pour la première fois. Zoro ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais une moue boudeuse composée à la fois de colère et, dans un sens, de jalousie s'était installée sur ses traits. Malheureusement pour lui, les deux noirauds l'aperçurent et ne virent pas cette mine boudeuse, mais un regard triste et suppliant. Ils leurs avait même semblé entendre un faible " s'il-te-plaît, aide moi" qui en réalité n'avait été qu'une pâle hallucination. Zoro laissa ses pensées dériver et sentit peser sur lui la curiosité des deux combattants à son égard. Aussitôt il écarquilla son unique œil et sauta or de l'emprise de Luffy, puis il sortit nonchalamment de la cuisine, allant s'appuyer contre la rambarde à l'extérieur. L'air y était vraiment froid, tandis que de sombres nuages menaçaient de déverser toute leur neige d'une minute à l'autre...

À vrai dire, Zoro avait été était tellement à l'aise dans ces bras caoutchouteux que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que tant, cependant, si un combat venait à éclater, il préférait ne pas s'en mêler et rester à l'écart, pour une fois. De plus, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses épées et il était inutile de demander un coup de pouce aux deux imbéciles à ses côtés.

Une lutte d'une puissance phénoménale allait opposer Luffy et Mihawk qui cédèrent à leurs différents lorsque Zoro s'était enfui en courant, laissant s'échapper derrière lui des sanglots à en fendre le cœur. Le faucon voyait encore le scintillement imaginaire des gouttelettes salées qui s'étaient échappées de ses orbes émeraudes. Chaque cellule de son corps lui criaient à l'unisson de battre le jeune effronté qui importunait son kawaii Zoro, et c'en était de même pour Luffy.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et allèrent sur le pont, ayant plus de place pour s'affronter entre hommes. Zoro attendait patiemment contre la balustrade et réfléchissait à un moyen de stopper la lutte future sans trop s'immiscer dans leurs histoires.

Soudain, le chapeau de paille lança un de ses féroce coup de poing qu'il avait soigneusement recouvert de haki et l'envoya à toute vitesse vers le faucon, qui l'évita avec un peu de peine. Sa rapidité l'avait surpris, il fallait avouer que ce garçon c'était fortement amélioré depuis leur dernière rencontre, cependant Mihawk resta calme et dégaina Kokuto Yoru, préparant une contre attaque. La rage les avait aveuglés et toute leur fureur était contenue dans leurs coups. Les poings, les pieds et les lames fusèrent, sans jamais toucher leur objectif, ou à peine l'effleurer, pendant que l'épéiste "dé-épéisté " profitait du spectacle.

Tout à coup, une force sombre glaça l'air et seul un murmure se démarqua du silence effrayant qui s'était mystérieusement installé.

\- Sakura no shigure. **(** **pluie de cerisiers)**

Des pétales roses de cerisiers tombèrent calmement sur le pont du Sunny, tandis que Mihawk se démultipliait. Luffy vit une dizaine de clones du corsaire qui semblaient tous plus réalistes les uns que les autres, s'approchant tous dangereusement de lui. Les pétales embrummaient ses sens, l'empêchant de ressentir lequel était le vrai. Taka no me continua d'exercer son emprise sur l'esprit du jeune homme et s'approcha lentement de lui, prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce.

De son côté, Zoro s'était tout de suite précipité vers son capitaine. Cette attaque, il l'avait déjà subit une fois. Résultat des courses, il lui manquait un œil et encore, il avait réussi à parer le coup un minimum, sinon Dieu seul sait quelle autre partie de son corps aurait disparue. Il n'avait pas d'épée cette fois, mais ce n'était pas grave, Luffy était incapable de se défendre contre ce tour et il était fort probable qu'il ne supporte pas le choc. Zoro continua de courir et concentra tout son haki dans ses avants-bras.

Mihawk continuait d'avancer, trop concentré dans sa mission pour accorder de l'attention aux choses extérieures. Il garda sa mine sérieuse et balança sa lame noire sur Luffy.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé. Ses yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent lorsque Luffy s'était retourné et regardait vers le bas avec une expression indescriptible.

Zoro avait sauvé son capitaine d'une mort certaine grâce à ses avants-bras devenus noirs métallisés et rouges de sang. Comme le fluide de Mihawk était plus fort que celui du Vert, le sabre avait creusé une entaille profonde dans la chair et une onde de puissance explosa suite à la collision. Zoro se fit éjecté et passa par dessus bord, percutant la rambarde avec son crâne au passage, l'assommant instantanément, puis il y avait Luffy qui s'était accroché au mât grâce à ses bras élastiques et Mihawk qui avait posé son genou à terre afin garder son équilibre et ne pas s'envoler.

Quand enfin la bourrasque de vent cessa, tout les membres de l'équipage se réunirent sur la pelouse pour tenter de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Le brouhaha de commentaires et engueulades mourut dans le silence lorsque Chopper demanda où était Zoro. Les souvenirs du jeune homme étant projeté dans les airs revinrent simultanément dans les esprits des combattants. Sans aucune explication, le corsaire plongea dans l'eau glacée, suivi de Luffy. Sanji l'avait retenu de justesse et lui demanda des explications, mais le chapeau de paille se défit de son emprise et se précipita vers le bord, guettant le moindre signe de vie.

\- Zoro... Il ne peut plus nager à cause de son fruit de démon...il est passé par dessus bord sans que j'y fasse attention... Je l'ai vu pourtant, mais j'avais oublié... MERDE !

Quand enfin, après ce qui semblait être plusieurs minutes d'appréhension, des bulles éclatèrent à la surface, le capitaine allongea son bras pour attraper son second et le Shishiboukai. Il laissa tomber le corsaire qui toussait sur le pont et reposa délicatement Zoro sur le plancher, s'assurant de ne pas le blesser d'autant plus. Chopper se hâta et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, sans paniquer, ni appeler un médecin comme à son habitude, l'ambiance était beaucoup trop tendue pour ce genre de plaisanterie.

Le renne s'aperçu soudain que Zoro ne respirait plus, ses lèvres étaient bleues et sa peau d'une pâleur cadavérique en raison du froid additionné à sa noyade. Aussitôt, il fit les premiers soins et assez rapidement, toute l'eau de mer qu'il avait ingurgiter était ressortie. Sa respiration encore laborieuse et Zoro était resté inconscient. Toutes ses forces volées par l'océan semblait en être la cause, mais Chopper se douta qu'il y avait eu autre chose. Ce n'est qu'en le transportant à l'infirmerie qu'il remarqua que l'arrière de sa tête verte était endommagée, bien qu'il n'y avait que peu de sang.

Après l'avoir séché et changé, le renne posa délicatement son patient sur le lit où reposaient encore ses sabres, puis il désinfecta la petite ouverture qui s'était formée au-dessus de sa nuque avant d'enrouler une bande blanche autour de sa tête. Ensuite, Chopper installa un masque respiratoire sur le visage de Zoro, car suite à sa noyade, il voulait éviter toute sorte de problème inutile. Enfin, il prit quelques seringues et produits, puis injecta des médicaments à travers la peau déjà moins pâle du sabreur. Ces injections avaient pour but de le plonger dans un sommeil total et réparateur, afin que ses poumons endommagés puissent évacuer l'eau restante, que la possible fièvre qui pouvait se manifester à cause du froid soit déjà gérée et lui permette de récupérer toute son énergie. Une fois qu'il eu terminé, Chopper s'assura que Zoro était bien au chaud et quitta l'infirmerie pour le laisser dormir tranquillement. Dès que la porte se ferma, la forme endormie de Zoro se contracta, puis il commença rapeticer et s'arrondir. En quelques secondes, Zoro avait inconsciemment repris son apparence de Chibi adorable et son ronflement se transforma en doux ronronnement, alors qu'il flottait complètement dans ses vêtements.

.-^*^-.

L'ensemble de l'équipage attendait dans la salle de l'aquarium qui était conviviale et permettait de remonter le moral de chacun. Quand enfin le renne pointa le bout de sa truffe, Nami, suivie d'Ussop, Franky et Brook demandèrent des nouvelles de leur nakama. Chopper sourit simplement et expliqua brièvement la situation, tout en ignorant la mauvaise humeur palpable du corsaire au bout de la salle.

\- Zoro ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour récupérer toute son énergie, car il n'est pas encore habitué à l'influence de l'océan. Je lui ai donné quelques médicaments pour qu'il se repose correctement...Vous savez comme il est têtu, et je me suis occupé de sa tête.

\- De...sa tête ?

\- Ho oui, je me suis aperçu qu'il s'était ouvert, je pense qu'il a dû percuter quelque chose durant sa chute, mais rien de grave. Au pire il s'en sortira avec une légère commotion, ce qui n'est pas alarmant.

\- Notre Zoro-kun a la tête dur dans tout les sens du terme , hé hé.

Robin qui avait tout écouté en silence remercia le petit renne pour ses talents de médecin et posa la question que tous se posaient silencieusement.

\- Luffy, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que toute cette mésaventure se produise ?

Le capitaine était assis contre la vitre géante de l'aquarium et regardait les poissons se balader. Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne réponde, ni lui ni Mihawk, car cette question lui était aussi adressée d'une certaine manière. Finalement, le capitaine se décida à répondre à son équipage et expliqua en détail le combat qui les avait mené jusqu'à la situation actuelle. Quand il eu enfin terminé son récit, il faisait déjà nuit et de léger flocons de neige vinrent se reposer sur le Sunny.

.-^*^-.

Nami déclara qu'ils arrivaient gentiment à destination et la joie se réinstalla peu à peu. Luffy et Mihawk s'étaient portés volontaires pour veiller sur le second durant la nuit et tous acceptèrent, après tout c'était de leur faute. Le premier quart fut pour Mihawk qui avait emprunté des livres à l'archéologue, avec sa permission. Il avait aussi pris une de ses bouteilles favorite qu'il avait dissimulé dans son petit navire. Enfin, le Shishibukai pénétra dans la seule salle calme de ce navire de fou qu'était l'infirmerie et vérifia sur son élève avant de s'installer sur un siège.

Dans le lit, il n'y avait plus le jeune homme qu'il avait combattu à maintes reprises, mais un Chibi adorablement mignon. Mihawk réajusta le masque respiratoire bien trop grand sur la petite frimousse et il remit les couvertures sur le mini Zoro profondément endormi. Toujours et sans jamais s'interrompre, le ronronnement de Zoro accompagnait les pensées du Faucon .

Le pauvre épéiste aux cheveux verts allait devoir resubir cette forme humiliante, bien qu'avant tout encombrante, cependant, Œil de faucon ne s'en souciait pas. Avec cette apparence, Mihawk ne pouvait pas lui résister. La première fois, il avait été complètement envoûté par la force diabolique du fruit, pourtant, ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, sinon il se serait déjà défait de l'emprise, bien qu'il en était incapable. Malheureusement, la magie avait montré son revers de médaille et lui avait prouvé quelque chose dont il s'était douté bien avant que cela ne commence.

Le fruit du Kawaii kawaii no mi est le plus dangereux de tous, il permet à son utilisateur de contrôler toutes les personnes qu'il souhaite avoir à ses genoux, peut importe l'indifférence de la cible et sa puissance est telle, qu'il devient difficile de le maîtriser sans sombrer dans la folie. Seule une âme pur et suffisamment détachée peut résister aux multiples possibilités de manipulations.

Le destin avait permi à ce fruit enfoui durant deux siècles de ressurgir et de se manifester à travers un homme d'honneur, et d'autant plus un épéiste, le jeune Roronoa. L'avenir allait leur réserver beaucoup de surprise, le corsaire sentait que la fin de son séjour approchait rapidement. Le lendemain, au soir, Mihawk comptait quitter le navire et emprunter un courant qui le mènerait directement à Lugubra...

Pourquoi rentrer si tôt ?

Parce que Mihawk était en colère. Lui aussi était un homme d'honneur qui se devait de tenir ses promesses et pourtant, il avait rompu un serment qu'il avait prononcer à peine douze heures auparavant. De plus il avait juré sur Yoru. En conséquence, Mihawk comptait se faire punir par le capitaine de ce navire qui l'avait accueilli en échange d'une promesse qu'il n'avait su tenir, tout simplement pour récupérer son honneur taché. Œil de faucon était décider à demander au jeune Luffy de briser sa lame, car il ne méritait plus de la dégainer. En réalité, il ne méritait même pas son pardon, ni celui de Luffy, ni celui de Zoro qui était la véritable victime de cette affaire.

Qui l'eut cru que le grand Juraquille Mihawk prendrait le blâme si facilement... ?

 **C'en est fini pour aujourd'hui. Ne vous inquiétez, Mihawk ne s'en ira pas de façon tragique, comme son séjour chez les mugiwara touche à sa fin, je serais incapable de louper une Happy End.**

 **J'ai une requête : pouvez vous me dire quel est le prochain protagoniste que vous souhaitez voir ? J'avais songé à Ussop où Chopper, mais je peux aussi mettre quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'équipage !**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Encore Bonne année à tous !**

 **Je vous annonce la fin de ce premier "arc" dans ce chapitre, déjà.** **J'espère que vous prenez plaisir à me lire, moi et mes fautes d'orthographe ;p**

 **Réponse générales aux rewiews : je suis vraiment désolée de vous embêter avec ça, mais je n'arrive pas à répondre aux commentaires directement, et en plus, maintenant je n'arrive même plus à les lire sur le site (je sais qu'il y a le truc du guest rewiew, mais ce n'est pas ça mon problème) ...donc ;**

 **Alby et  RoronoaAghatou, merci pour vos commentaires et à vous deux, vous avez déterminé qui seront les prochains sur la liste, mais CHUT ! C'est un secret ;) J'y ai aussi rajouté mon idée personnelle, parce que je ne peux pas résister à un Zoro/Chopper !**

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Le milieu de la nuit approchait et Mihawk attendait toujours dans l'infirmerie que Luffy vienne le relayer, veillant attentivement sur le minuscule épéiste qui n'avait cessé de bouger dans son sommeil. Le faucon avait présumé que le Chibi aux cheveux verts faisait des mauvais rêves, donc pour l'apaiser un peu, il s'était assis sur le bord de son lit blanc et avait caressé la chevelure plumeuse de ses longs doigts. Le résultat fut immédiat et Zoro cessa de bouger, sauf pour, inconsciemment, enfoncer sa tête plus profondément vers les caresses qu'il recevait. Peu à peu, le corsaire reprit sa lecture passionnante jusqu'au moment où le capitaine du navire arriva.

Mihawk remarqua tout de suite les légères cernes sous les yeux de Luffy et s'était dit que le couper au milieu de son sommeil pour surveiller Roronoa aurait été inutile, car comme pour lui, le noiraud était resté éveillé à cause de l'inquiétude et une réflexion trop prononcée. Quand leur contact visuel se brisa, Mihawk se releva et prit avec lui ses affaires pour se diriger vers la chambre que lui avait attribué la navigatrice. Avant de franchir le pas de la porte, Mihawk interrogea son rival pirate au sujet de leur interactions de la journée.

\- Je suis désolé Mihawk. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais si en colère contre toi, je veux dire... Tu as respecté ta promesse, ce n'est pas toi qui as blessé Zoro.

\- Pourtant si. Je ne me soucie pas du nombre de blessures que je peux lui infliger, car au final, il en ressortira à chaque fois plus fort, je sais maîtriser ma force. Cependant, je t'avais promis, Chapeau de paille, que je ne lui ferait rien et maintenant il en est là.

\- Mais-

\- Non! Bien que ses jours ne soient pas en danger, j'ai taché mon honneur et toi seul pourras lui rendre son éclat. J'avais juré sur Yoru et maintenant, tu as le droit d'en faire ce que tu veux. La briser, la jeter à la mer, la donner à ton second... Peu importe.

\- Mihawk ! C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Je m'en fous ton épée ! Au début, je ne voulais pas y croire et je tentais de me persuader que c'était de ta faute, par la suite, je me suis dit que c'était à cause de nous, mais j'ai regardé les choses en face. Zoro s'est interposé dans notre combat pour me protéger, il en connaissait les conséquences et les assumera toutes. Tu n'as pas à briser ta lame, j'imagine qu'elle représente la même chose que les trois katanas de Zoro pour lui, ou mon chapeau à mes yeux, c'est ton trésor.

Mihawk écoutait Luffy, ses yeux dorés semblaient luire dans la pénombre de la nuit. Finalement, le corsaire soupira d'un air soulagé et ferma se paupières restées trop longtemps ouvertes, avant de lâcher un petit rire résigné.

\- Soit, je partirais demain à l'aube, il me semble avoir suffisamment profité de votre hospitalité et je ne veux plus m'imposer dans cet équipage étrange...Maintenant, je comprends certaines paroles que Roronoa ne cessait de répéter durant son entraînement.

Le corsaire se retourna, laissant son expression faciale invisible pour Luffy qui était assis dans le fauteuil depuis longtemps déjà et laissa paraître un sourire à la fois arrogant et reconnaissant.

\- Merci, chapeau de paille.

\- Shi Shi Shi!

Sur ces dernières paroles, les noirauds se séparèrent. Mihawk quitta la salle, non sans jeter un dernier regard doux sur son élève profondément endormi. Ses joues et son front étaient légèrement rougis, tandis que les couvertures qu'il avait soigneusement remis en place plus tôt étaient éparpillées sur le sol et tout autour du petit corps aux contours ronds et enfantins. Luffy s'en occuperait lui-même, Mihawk ne rêvait désormais plus que de sommeil, ayant trouvé une solution pour chacun de ses problèmes. Il lui restait quelques heures de repos avant de partir définitivement et il comptait bien en profiter.

Luffy tenait son genou contre sa poitrine et avait reposé sur sa rotule son menton. Cette position lui permettait de réfléchir sur les minutes passées avec le corsaire. Au fond, il aimait bien Mihawk, car il ressemblait énormément à son imbécile de second . Silencieusement, grâce à l'intensité de leurs regards, ils avaient eut une conversation venant de leurs subconscients, du même type qu'il pouvait avoir avec Zoro lors de situation à risque et ensemble, ils avaient déterminé la source de leur bagarre comme étant les récents pouvoirs de l'épéiste des mugiwara. Puis ils avaient aussi prononcé leurs adieux, avec toute la fierté dont un homme était capable, c'est à dire sans aucune parole.

À présent qu'il était satisfait, Luffy porta toute son attention sur Zoro. L'adolescent vit enfin que son nakama présentait des signes de fièvre et décida d'attendre, étant donné que Chopper avait fait le nécessaire à ce niveau là. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'éventuellement mettre une serviette humide sur son front chaud. Luffy essora le chiffon dans la bassine à ses côtés et la plaça délicatement sur la surface supérieure du visage d'enfant qu'affichait contre sa volonté le sabreur. La nuit se déroula ainsi, calme, interrompue par le bruit des gouttelettes retombant dans la bassine et les gémissements de Zoro qui délirait dans son sommeil.

.-^*^-.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil filtrèrent à travers les vitres de la baie médicale, Luffy était endormi. Chopper s'était levé un peu plus tôt, afin de vérifier sur son nakama et renvoyer dans son lit Luffy. En arrivant, le renne rigola un peu en voyant que son capitaine s'était endormi à genoux à côté du lit de Zoro, un bras encore plongé dans l'eau froide du sceau. Le bruit de ses sabots réveillèrent Zoro qui s'assit dans son lit tout en étirant ses membres étrangement courts. Le Chibi s'inspecta, tandis que son œil s'élargissait de surprise.

\- Encore !?

Chopper rigola à l'agacement de son patient, puis il lui souhaita une bonne journée, espérant le rendre de meilleure humeur.

\- Bonjour Zoro! Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

Ledit Zoro ne semblait pas avoir pris en note la présence de son médecin et eut peur un instant. Ensuite, il passa sa main potelée dans ses cheveux duveteux, feignant une réflexion. Finalement, il laissa s'échapper l'air de ses petits poumons blessés, sentant un faible picotement dans sa poitrine lors de sa forte expiration. Zoro répondit d'un air pas très sûr, parce ses souvenirs de la veille étaient un peu brumeux, l'empêchant de comprendre sa position actuelle.

\- Mhhh...je dirais plutôt bien...

Le renne examina la réponse, puis il souleva son capitaine ronflant de façon distinguée, pour le mettre dans un lit avant de poursuivre son interrogatoire.

\- Comment ça " plutôt bien"? Tu as mal quelque part ? De la peine à respirer ?! Tu-

\- Oï Chopper !

Le renne se calma immédiatement, la voix haut-perchée de Zoro perçant encore ses tympans.

\- Je vais bien physiquement, par contre, je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ni pourquoi je suis encore dans ce corps misérable.

\- Je suis rassuré, je pensais que tu te sentais mal... Je vais d'abord t'examiner et après je t'expliquerai tout, d'accord ?

Zoro hocha la tête et se laissa triturer par le petit renne, plus si petit que ça. Une fois que son poul était pris, sa respiration jugée régulière mais à surveiller, sa température mesurée, ses oreilles contrôlées, sa pupille stimulée par une lumière aveuglante,'ses blessures rebandées et plein d'autres tests ennuyeux, Chopper lui donna une dose de médicaments contre le petit coup de froid qu'il avait dépisté.

\- Tu as pris froid et tu as aussi un petit peu de fièvre. Je pensais que ce que je t'avais donné aurait suffit à te garder stable..., murmura Chopper plus pour lui-même que pour le principal concerné.

Zoro regarda son camarade Chibi, car le mystère ne cessait de s'agrandir. Il ne sentait absolument aucun signe de maladie, sauf peut-être son visage en feu, bien que là encore c'était supportable même pour une demi-portion comme lui.

\- Bien. Dis moi tout ce dont tu te souviens .

L'épéiste commença son récit depuis le moment où il s'était réveiller, jusqu'au début du combat qui avait opposé Luffy et Mihawk. Chopper compléta brièvement les informations manquantes qu'il connaissait, sans donner trop de détails, puis il se retira de l'infirmerie à la hâte. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Chopper refit son entrée et tendit à Zoro des vêtements à sa taille. Ils avaient accosté tôt dans la matinée sur une île hivernale. Robin et Nami en avait profité pour faire des emplettes, dont des vêtements chauds pour enfant, après le départ précipité du corsaire.

Rapidement, le vert s'habilla à l'aide du renne et il se laissa porter par Chopper, dans sa plus grande forme, partout sur le navire. Pour commencer, ils avaient été prendre leur petit déjeuné. Chopper n'avait presque rien mangé, car son temps avait servit à nourrir Zoro, incapable de saisir ses couverts tout seul. Ensuite, le renne avait dû le débarbouiller de toute la nourriture, comme Zoro se laissait aller et son côté enfantin prenait le dessus. Toutes ces scènes adorables installèrent une bonne humeur générale, si bien que Nami les suivait partout dans l'unique but de prendre des photos.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Zoro avait supplié Chopper de prendre l'air et de se dégourdir un peu les jambes, cependant le renne avait refusé car il était malade. Zoro insista, mais son médecin resta catégorique. Le sabreur se concentra et parvint à utiliser son pouvoir dans le but d'humidifier son grand œil vert. Sa lèvre inférieure s'avança accentuant son expression brisée, puis ses mains se joignirent, permettant à ses petits doigts de s'entrelacer dans une position de prière. En peu de secondes, les larmes coulaient à flot, Chopper ne put y résister et conduit son patient à la bouille si triste, vers l'extérieur. Dès que Zoro vit le changement de paysage, son esprit d'enfant s'accentua d'autant plus et il perdit le contrôle de son corps, alors il sauta hors de l'emprise du renne et couru sur le pont enneigé. Ainsi débuta une longue partie de "loup" (ou "chat") à laquelle tout les membres de l'équipage participèrent à un moment donné, même Luffy qui s'était réveiller aux sons des rires. Sanji avait dû quitter la partie pour faire le dîner, mais les filles étaient arrivées et le remplacèrent.

Zoro, étant très petit, avait de la peine à avancer dans cette mousse blanche, rapidement il s'épuisa, sans compter le fait que ses vêtements étaient mouillés. Robin qui avait vu sa peine, le souleva au-dessus du niveau gelé et frotta toutes les parties blanchies par la neige. Au passage, Chopper saisit le Chibi qui riait à cause du contact chatouilleux de l'archéologue, et le prit dans la chambre des filles où étaient rangés des habits secs pour bébé. Zoro s'ennuyait un peu à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus courir et joua avec la fourrure de Chopper durant le trajet. Il restait une bonne demi-heure avant que le repas ne soit servi, le renne avait décidé de donner un bain à son petit protéger pour le réchauffer. Lorsque Chopper sentit que quelque chose tirait sur ses poils, il baissa les yeux pour voir que Zoro les entortillait avec ses minuscules doigts, ce qui le fit rire.

Rapidement, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de bain et le médecin fit couler un bain chaud. Le temps qu'il déshabillait le vert, la vapeur se répandit dans la salle. Ensuite, il plaça Zoro dans l'eau et le regarda barboter quelques minutes, avant de le savonner. Le mini épéiste rigola, ce nouveau corps était très sensible aux chatouilles et les chapeaux de paille semblaient prendre plaisir à lui en faire, car ses rires si aigus leur réchauffaient le cœur. Leur épéiste était toujours si stoïque, donc le voir sourire les rendait tout simplement heureux. Le bain toucha à sa fin, Chopper prépara alors une serviette chaude, puis il enleva le bouchon de l'immense baignoire afin qu'elle se vide. D'un coup rapide, le renne attrapa Zoro avec le linge et le tourna. Zoro avait la tête à l'envers ce qui le fit rire d'autant plus.

De sa vie, jamais il n'avait été aussi choyé par quelqu'un et ça lui plaisait énormément. Au départ, il avait eu un peu de peine à s'y habituer, mais finalement, il avait cédé aux caresses, sûrement une des conséquences de son fruit du démon. Au final, le grand Roronoa Zoro n'avait plus aucun regret et se laissait vivre sans aucun soucis, sans penser à sa formation si dure, sans songer au lendemain. Bon d'accord, il ne songeait jamais au lendemain, mais tout de même ! Avoir une famille qui se préoccupe tant de vous est un rêve qui dépasse l'entendement pour une personne qui a toujours vécu seule et crainte de tous.

Chopper terminait de sécher le duvet vert avec le linge, en frottant frénétiquement, puis il attrapa les vêtements propres pour les enfiler au bambin, cependant, pendant le court laps de temps où il avait tourné les yeux, Zoro en avait profité pour se faire la malle. Le renne soupira: Zoro était encore tout nu.

\- Zoro, je vais compter jusqu'à 5 et à 5, je vais venir t'attraper !

La seule réponse du petit garçon fut un bruit précipité de pas, provenant approximativement de la pile de linge sale.

-1

L'ouïe perçante de l'animal l'averti d'un rire étouffé et le guida à travers la pièce.

-2, Zoro ?

Zoro attendait patiemment derrière les vêtements de ses nakamas. Il pressa ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer son hilarité, ce qui fut un échec, car, comme une bombe, il explosa sous la pression.

-3

Chopper continuait de s'approcher de sa cible qui ne cessait de se pouffer, annulant ainsi toute discrétion.

-4 ,je me rapproche !

Zoro sentit sa proximité avec son 'tortionnaire' croître et changea rapidement de cachette, ne se doutant pas que Chopper allait le rattraper aussi facilement.

\- 5! Je t'ai eut !

Les deux compagnons rigolèrent ensemble, ensuite, Zoro se laissa habiller et il se mit à chantonner un air que Brook avait joué il y a quelques jours. Chopper le joignit, avant d'être tout deux interrompu par Sanji qui annonçait le repas. À la hâte, le médecin termina ce qu'il faisait et embarqua sous son bras le Chibi Zoro. Le dîner se déroula comme le petit déjeuné, sauf que la victime de Zoro était Robin. En soit, elle était la plus qualifiée pour le nourrir en raison du nombre illimité de bras qu'elle pouvait faire apparaître et put, elle aussi, remplir son estomac affamé. Après avoir mangé, pour une fois, Zoro était propre, donc les filles décidèrent de le prendre en ville pour lui montrer les beautés de l'hiver.

Dans un marché où se vendaient boissons chaudes et friandises, Nami, Robin, ainsi que Zoro décidèrent de s'arrêter, car ce dernier s'ennuyait. Il n'aimait pas rester en compagnie de ces femmes, car leur seule activité jusqu'à maintenant fut le shopping. C'était à son tour de décider quoi faire et manger une gaufre au chocolat paraissait bien plus captivant. Les trois mugiwara s'installèrent sur un banc, laissant le plus petit au milieu, et ils regardèrent les gens passer tout en discutant. L'épéiste trouvait que cette discussion tournait un peu trop autour de lui et le fait qu'il était mignon quand il se mettait du chocolat sur le nez, alors il pointa silencieusement du doigts un petit groupe de personne qui venaient de descendre de leur navire, pour changer le sujet de conversation, posant un question muette. Robin le remarqua et regarda dans la direction indiquée par son nakama, semblant y voir une connaissance.

\- Navigatrice-san ?

\- Oui?

\- Ne serait-ce pas l'équipage du Heart là-bas ?

Zoro s'était tout de suite désintéressé et continua à manger sa gaufre, préalablement coupée en petit morceaux par Robin. De temps en temps, sa tête se tournait de droite à gauche pour écouter l'échange entre ses deux 'mamans', mais rapidement il regardait ailleurs. Évidemment que c'était Law et son équipage et il était inévitable qu'il rendrait visite à son capitaine.

\- Mmhh, maintenant que tu le dis, il me semble que c'est le bateau de Traffy. Mais attends...

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils ne sont que deux, Traffy et son ours polaire...Beppo? ?... Je suis sûre que Luffy sera heureux de les revoir.

\- Fufufu, il me semble que c'est bien Beppo. Allons les saluer, peut-être qu'ils accepteront de venir un petit moment sur le Sunny?

 **Ho Yaehh! Il est un peu plus long que les autres, mais je ne pense pas que ça vous dérange, si ? Je dois vous avouer quelque chose : je n'aime pas beaucoup Law, donc je ne connais presque rien sur lui ou son équipage. Beppo est un mystère pour moi, je crois qu'il est apparu à la période de la guerre au sommet et après la mort de Ace, mais j'ai sauté ces passages (me tapez pas !)**

 **Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toutes les fautes que je peux faire à leurs sujets !**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Aujourd'hui je suis de très bonne humeur, tous vos commentaires m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et je tiens à vous remercier ^^**

 **Panda girl: Pour moi, Zoro est toujours le bébé de l'équipage et je suis aussi folle des moments entre lui et Mihawk, peut être qu'un jour je referais une histoire sur eux, comme leur combats final où Zoro utilisera ses capacités kawaii... C'est une idée ... **

**RoronoaAghatou : Toujours au taquet quand tu vois que j'ai mis à jour ma Fic ?! Ça fait plaisir des lectrices aussi fidèle ^^ Ce qui m'étonne c'est que toi non plus tu n'est pas fan de Law, j'imagine que c'est parce que Zoro prend toute la place ? Et pour Bepo, j'ai vu ma faute juste après avoir posté le chapitre...c'est déjà la deuxième fois !X(**

 **Voilà, j'ai fini de vous ennuyer, bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Robin, accompagnée de Zoro, Nami, Law et Bepo, était rentrée au bateau, avec dans ses multiples bras tout les sacs de vêtements pour leur épéiste et elle-même. La navigatrice portait ses propres achats, dont une grande partie fut attribuée à Law, tandis que l'ours blanc avait placé sur sa tête poilue l'enfant à présent somnolent.

.-^*^-.

Les deux femmes étaient parties à la rencontre du pirate, sans oublier de prendre le Chibi recouvert de chocolat derrière elles. Law avait d'abord refusé de venir sur le Sunny pour une raison inconnue, mais son refus fut de courte durée. Zoro qui était dissimulé derrière les longues jambes de ses mamans se montra afin que quelqu'un lui enlève toute la sauce sucrée, étalée sur son visage innocent et ses petits doigts potelés. Immédiatement, le capitaine de l'équipage rival annonça son accord pour passer un peu de temps en leur compagnie et s'approcha du petit épéiste, affichant un regard de pure incompréhension. Le jeune corsaire observa le Chibi, qui léchait tout le chocolat de ses membres, n'ayant obtenu aucune aide de ses nakamas. Après tout, il était encore capable de se débrouiller tout seul pour ce genre de tâche.

En pointant de son index tatoué la petite chose assise d'un air concentré sur le sol enneigé, Law questionna l'archéologue avec hésitation.

\- C'est bien Roronoa ?

Le principal concerné détourna son attention pour dévisager l'homme au-dessus de lui. N'était-ce pas évident ? Il connaissait combien de personne avec des cheveux verts et une balafre à l'œil gauche ?

Les deux femmes se contentèrent de rigoler dans leurs mains en signe de réponse, connaissant pertinemment la cause de la soudaine de l'acceptation d'invitation du corsaire .

Zoro n'était pas encore capable de contrôler ses pouvoirs parfaitement, il n'arrivait même pas à changer de forme sur sa propre volonté, cependant, il créait un lien puissant dès le premier regard et cette influence magique s'estompait un peu avec le temps tout en gardant une certaine emprise sur l'esprit des gens. Tout cela parce qu'il était diaboliquement mignon.

\- Il semblerait que votre épéiste ait...un petit peu...changé...?

Zoro n'écoutait absolument pas la conversation ennuyeuse dont il était le sujet et se bagarrait avec sa langue afin de lécher des restes qui avaient mystérieusement atterri sur son nez. Peu importe de quelle manière il la tordait, la sucrerie était inatteignable. Le chirurgien de la mort remarqua sa tentative ratée de déguster la chose étrange sur le bout du nez retroussé et passa doucement son doigt sur la peau lisse, puis il la dirigea vers la bouche du Chibi, ne sachant absolument pas pourquoi il agissait de cette façon. Zoro ne comprit pas ce que signifiait ce geste, mais le chocolat tant convoité était enfin à sa portée et le mini épéiste ouvrit grand la bouche avant d'engloutir le membre externe recouvert de sauce brune. Le médecin commença à rougir, car la façon dont le sabreur avait sucé son sur doigt pour récupérer toute la nourriture possible était adorable à souhait.

Zoro essuya sa bouche avec sa manche, puis il se mit à rire. La tête du corsaire était si hilarante pour un esprit aussi simple que celui de Zoro. Bien entendu, c'est son état de Chibi dû à son fruit du démon qui le rendait si innocent et euphorique, car en temps normal, une telle expression faciale ne l'aurait même pas fait tiquer.

Les seuls membres féminins de l'équipage au chapeau de paille annoncèrent leur départ vers le navire et chacune des femelle empoigna une des mains de Zoro, désormais collante en raison du chocolat mal nettoyé par ses propres soins. Le chirurgien de la mort se retourna et essuya la salive de l'épéiste sur la fourrure immaculée de son propre compagnon, qui, jusque là, s'était fait discret.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, la pauvre miniature trébuchait sur ses propres pieds, n'arrivant pas à suivre le rythme dans cette neige encombrante. Bepo fut pris d'une envie audacieuse et décida de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras chauds. Zoro protesta et se mis en colère,criant toute sorte d'injures ridiculement adorables, incitant les filles à ne pas s'opposer à la décision de l'ours. Aussitôt, le navigateur du Heart s'excusa inutilement, calmant un peu la fureur passagère du vert.

.-^*-.

Au final, ils avaient trouvé un accord et Zoro reposait tranquillement sur la tête douce de ce qu'il avait désigné comme étant "son nounours", ce qui avait contrarié le médecin. Cependant, en voyant le regard satisfait et heureux sur la la bouille légèrement fatiguée, le noiraud ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et d'ignorer ce qu'il avait entendu. Roronoa était bien trop kawaii pour être coupable d'aimer sa peluche vivante. Si partager le confort et la douceur de Bepo permettait à cet enfant d'être heureux, alors il fermerait les yeux, car ce simple sourire semblait briller de mille feux, réchauffant ainsi les cœurs, à travers la froideur de l'hiver.

En un rien de temps, la petite troupe arriva là où était amarré le Sunny, alors que Zoro s'était déjà endormi d'un sommeil paisible, accompagné de sa nouvelle peluche. Luffy qui dormait sur la figure de proue, malgré les basses températures, émergea de sa sieste lorsqu'il sentit la présence de ses nakamas. Dès qu'il aperçu le bonnet blanc cassé aux tâches foncées si particulier, Luffy sauta littéralement de joie et termina sa course dans son ami Shishibukai. Tout deux avachis dans la poudreuse, le rire bruyant du capitaine vint résonner dans les oreilles de chacun et plus particulièrement dans celle de l'épéiste endormi. Ce dernier ouvrit paresseusement son unique œil et commença à marmonner. Robin remarqua que le dénommé Bepo était un peu mal à l'aise quand à l'humeur du bambin couché sur sa tête et décida de le mettre dans son lit avant qu'il ne soit complètement réveillé.

Les deux membres du Heart se crispèrent inconsciemment lorsque le petit trésor fut emmené loin d'eux, cependant Luffy ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir. Le futur roi des pirates commença sa déblatération d'imbécillité sans borgne avec l'homme qui avait tant fait pour lui au moment où il en avait eût le plus besoin. Sanji qui passait par là avec des fournitures, salua les invités, puis il les convia dans sa cuisine afin qu'ils se réchauffent. Pendant que les hommes parlaient entre eux au sujet de leurs précédentes aventures, Bepo réfléchissait aux différentes raisons pour lesquelles ce mystérieux équipage, mis à part Luffy qui le connaissait déjà, ne s'étonnait pas de voir un ours polaire qui parle. Peut-être était-ce le fait que les habitants de ce navire étaient eux-mêmes plus bizarres que lui ? Même cet adorable sabreur à la réputation de démon avait un côté étrange, bien qu'au fond ça ne dérangeait personne puisque les occupants du Sunny s'étaient tous acceptés mutuellement...

.-^*^-.

Zoro se réveilla dans la chambre des garçons, totalement seul. Son problème n'était, non pas, la peur du noir dans lequel la salle était plongée, mais le fait qu'il n'y ait personne pour l'aider à descendre de son lit perché au-dessus de celui de son capitaine. La distance étant trop haute pour lui, il tenta de s'encourager à sauter en fermant les yeux, ce qui fut inutile. D'un pas décidé, il enjamba ses draps, le faisant trébucher plus d'une fois, et s'apprêta à descendre tel une graine de bardane ; en s'accrochant à tout ce qui passait à proximité. ( comme du Velcro)

Grâce au ciel, avant que l'aventurier ne tente l'impossible,, Zoro vit une bulle bleue l'entourer et en un clin d'œil, il s'était retrouvé assis sur la table de la cuisine, avec l'ensemble de l'équipageattablé autour de lui. A seconde vue, le Chibi remarqua la nourriture positionnée à ses côtés. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Nami l'avait pris sous ses aisselles afin de le porter, pour l'assoir sur une chaise à sa droite.

Zoro comprit qu'il était l'heure du repas, il s'était sûrement réveillé, plus tôt, suite à l'odeur appétissante qui se propageait sur l'ensemble du navire. À présent affamé, le Chibi piocha dans son assiette avec ses mains, trop impatient pour attendre que l'archéologue le nourrisse de façons similaire à celle que Sanji avait utilisé quelques jours auparavant, avant d'être interrompu par Law qui était son autre voisin de table.

\- Hep Hep Hep ! Roronoa, on ne mange pas avec les doigts, c'est très malpoli, de plus c'est sale et inconvenant pour un petit garçon comme toi. Je suis sûr que tes parents te l'on appris.

Zoro regarda le noiraud tristement, puis soupira. Zoro était le seul au courant, mais il ne connaissait malheureusement pas ses parents, car il avait été séparé d'eux bien trop jeune. Encore aujourd'hui, lors de situations tendues, ses amis ressentaient chez l'épéiste, cette absence d'amour et de douceur qu'une mère devait apporter à ses enfants. Heureusement, dès l'arrivée du petit renne, ce qui était enfoui au plus profond de lui, à cause des dures années de survie en terrain hostile, qui n'était autre que le monde lui-même, était ressorti sous forme de geste particulièrement affectueux envers Chopper... Tout ça pour dire qu'à présent, il avait enfin une famille!

Luffy était son capitaine, peu importe la situation, Sanji, son frère/ennemi et compagnon de bataille. Chopper était comme son petit/grand frère attendrissant, Franky serait son oncle pervers, puis Brook son grand-père très très âgé. Robin et Nami prenait la responsabilité de "l'éduquer", telle des mères, patiente pour l'une et barge pour l'autre (Nami, bien que les deux soient folles par moment). Ussop était un autre de ses frères, un qui passait son temps à l'agacer avec ses blagues, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas détester. Au contraire, il le faisait rire, bien plus que ce que n'importe qui aurait pensé à cause de son air détaché. Il y avait aussi sa nouvelle peluche Bepo, place de sieste agréable avec radiateur inclus pour les temps froids. En conclusion, ce repas risquait d'être long, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé celui qui jouerait le rôle du père autoritaire, Trafalgar Law.

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine! (ou ce week-end si j'ai la motivé d'écrire)**

 **Laissez un commentaire ! ;)**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou ! Déjà au chapitre 10, ça va vite dites donc !**

 **Panda girl: J'suis contente que tu ai reçu ma review c'etais la première que j'poste alors j'avais peur que tu ne la recois pas. J'adooooooort zoro en chibi c'est trooooop mignon j'ai imaginer la scène avec le chocolat c'est juste troooop Kawaiii. Et Law qui est jaloux que bepo deviens le nounours de zoro c'est marrant. J'aurais jamais imaginer Law comme pere pour zoro ca promet j'suis sur que mihawk serait jaloux de voir Law dans ce role. Et surtout j'adore ton idee pour le combat entre mihawk et zoro j'suis surque ce serait zoro qui gagnerait. J'aime trop ta fic quand j'ai vu que tavais poster un autre chapitre j'etais trop heureuse continue comme ca et j'aimerais bien voir les kidd pirate dans un futur chapitre enfin si ca t'inspire. Voir le mechant kidd attendrit par zoro ce serait juste trop drole. Vivement la suite.( Et desoler pour la taille de la review ). Ps: tu poste quel jour de la semaine ?**

 **Moi: J'ai bien reçus tes commentaires, ne t'inquiète pas et surtout merci, parce qu'il m'ont vraiment fait plaisir^^ encore plus que quand tu vois que j'ai poster un chapitre**

 **Très franchement, je n'avais pas prévu ce tournant de situation, Law n'avait pas vraiment de rôle, mais cette idée était digne de moi, il faut l'avouer ^^ et pour Mihawk, il n'est pas encore au courant, mais tu peux être sûre qu'un jour ou l'autre, il va tout découvrir et kidnapper Zoro pour le garder en sécurité près de lui... Pour le combat, je pense que je vais le faire, mais plus tard parce que notre corsaire s'est carapaté dans son manoir provisoirement. Quand au gagnant, tu verras bien :)**

 **Pour Kid, je le ferai entrer en scène très bientôt, j'accepte très volontiers toutes propositions et la tienne ne fait pas exception, donc tu me dira ce que tu en auras pensé au moment venu ;)**

 **Au fait, je poste généralement entre vendredi soir et dimanche soir, tout dépend de mon temps de rédaction durant la semaine, mais tu peux mettre l'histoire en alerte au même endroit où tu la mets en favori et ce genre de choses...(je me souviens pas si tu l'as déjà fait ou pas ) et pour la longueur, ça ne me dérange pas, t'as qu'a voir ma réponse XD**

 **Désolée d'avance si Law et Bepo sont OCC!**

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Zoro se reposait sur le ventre de Bepo, qui se gonflait et se dégonflait comme un ballon géant. Le rythme lent et régulier de la respiration profonde de l'ours polaire, avait suffit à le mener dans un état de semi-sommeil où il était parfaitement à l'aise, sans pour autant être dérangé par les nuisances autour de lui. Déjà, ses pensées étaient confuses, car son esprit était partiellement plongé dans le monde des rêves.

Zoro revivait le repas abominable qu'il venait de subir en compagnie de Law.

Sanji, en raison du temps froid, avait servi une purée de pomme de terre, accompagnée d'un filet de monstre marin, recouvert de sauce aux champignons, le tout était, bien que fort et appétissant, très difficile à saisir avec des mains miniaturisées.

L'ai, cet homme aux allures de "maniaque de la propreté" l'avait guidé de façon peu agréable durant son soupé dans le seul but de lui apprendre à nourrir sa personne et non pas les meubles de la cuisine. Lors de son premier déjeuné, Zoro avait eu de la peine à tenir les couverts, en conséquence, sa nourriture était allée directement se placarder sur le sol, l'extérieur de l'assiette et lui-même.

En fait, son état enfantin avait aveuglé ses nakamas et il pensait qu'il en était à l'abri car c'était son pouvoir tout de même, mais le fruit du kawaii l'avait trompé lui aussi et c'était pourquoi il se comportait réellement comme un petit garçon, sans même s'en rendre compte. Progressivement, ce nouveau comportement s'était ancré dans sa personnalité et l'avait transformé en véritable enfant gâté...

D'un côté, il haïssait Law pour avoir été si autoritaire, mais de l'autre, le Roronoa brut et fier qui sommeillait en lui, remerciait silencieusement le corsaire de sa reprise en main paternelle. Dès que le Chibi s'était précipité sur la nourriture, car Zoro était presque autant affamé que son cher capitaine, le sens hygiène de Law l'avait alerté et il était parvenu à stopper son voisin de table avant le massacre.

Le corsaire avait pris Zoro sur ses genoux, puis il l'aida à manger. Law avait forcé le garçon à tenir sa fourchette, qui était à présent en plastique depuis les derniers achats des filles, en entourant le petit poing de sa grande main tatouée. Puis doucement, il avait guidé la nourriture vers la bouche du petit Zoro qui était si pressé de manger, alors que le corsaire gardait un rythme trop lent. À plusieurs reprises, Zoro fit dévier la main de Law qui venait s'écraser sur son visage rond au lieu de pénétrer dans la bouche du sabreur. Rapidement, le chirurgien avait mis fin à ce petit numéro qui faisait tant rire l'équipage, pour protéger ses vêtements de l'attaque de purée. Le Chibi avait opposé une résistance des plus mignonne, qui consistait à agir de façon kawaii et donc d'étaler le contenu de son assiette sur tout le monde en poussant des cris de joie. Luffy n'avait jamais vu les yeux de son second briller à ce point de malice et de bonheur, et il s'était prêté au jeux. D'ailleurs, le repas qui se déroulait dans la paix faillit dégénérer en une bataille de nouriture infernale plus d'une fois, mais Law s'était interposé en reprenant le contrôle de la situation et gronda gentiment Zoro qui s'était immédiatement calmé, cachant sa honte sous son capuchon bleu.

Personne n'avait pu s'énerver contre le corsaire, car il avait raison d'agir ainsi, même si ce n'était pas le plus agréable pour Chibi-Zoro.

En réalité, ils l'avaient tous chouchouté au point que chacune de ses envies étaient comblées, bien que Zoro n'était pas particulièrement exigeant ou encore capricieux au niveau matériel. Il s'avérait que cet épéiste était plutôt gourmand et avait tendance à beaucoup manger. Même en Chibi, quand ses quantités étaient diminuées, Zoro engloutissait énormément de nourriture en équivalence à son capitaine, c'est à dire plus que son corps n'avait besoins, heureusement qu'il jouait avec le trio d'imbécile pour se dépenser et remplacer sa formation si poussée.

Mais vous l'aurez deviné, le plus heureux dans l'histoire était Zoro car il mangeait à sa faim avec un seul regard envers le cuisinier. Law ne savait rien de tout cela, mais en tant que père, il se devait d'enseigner les bonnes manières à son fils, c'était son instinc qui le lui dictait. Cependant, ce que le Shishibukai appelait 'instinc' était, en vérité, le résultat de l'influence du kawaii no me que Zoro avait inconsciemment exercé sur lui. En effet, les chapeaux de paille furent choqués de voir que le comportement du noiraud n'avait pas beaucoup changé en comparaison à leurs propres réactions, ou encore celle de Mihawk, sauf une attention paternelle envers leur épéiste. Robin avait supposé intérieurement que le vrai Zoro essayait de contrôler ses pouvoirs en s'imposant des limites, et apparemment, le faire par le biais du jeune corsaire fut une réussite.

Après avoir mangé, le petit Zoro écoutait les discussions inintéressantes de ses nakamas, toujours assis sur les genoux de Trafalgar. Au bout d'un certain temps, sa paupière devint si lourde que l'épéiste fut contraint de la fermer, tout comme sa tête duveteuse se balançait d'avant en arrière à cause du sommeil qui s'installait gentiment. Quand enfin la tentation fut irrésistible, le corps miniaturisé se relâcha complètement et il se laissa tomber en arrière, s'appuyant contre le torse de Law. Ce dernier fut étonné du contact soudain et interrompit son dialogue avec Luffy sur sa dernière aventure pour vérifier sur le vert. Zoro était avachi sur son ventre, les yeux fermés et ronronnement doucement, signe qu'il dormait déjà. Bepo qui avait tout suivi, comme l'ensemble des pirates du Sunny, s'installa sur le sol et attendit que son capitaine pose l'enfant sur son ventre moelleux. Le chirurgien compris la demande silencieuse et coucha délicatement l'épéiste sur la fourrure douce de l'abdomen de l'ours, avant de poursuivre son récit, gardant plaqué sur ses lèvres un sourire attendrit.

Traffy était plongé dans un courte réflexion en se remémorant la façon dont Zoro avait tenté de garder sa fourchette dans ses petites mains pour piquer dans la viande, où encore de voir comment il buvait son verre d'eau tout en essayant d'en verser le moins possible sur ses habits, et même lorsque qu'il avait tenté de se rebeller en étalant la purée sur la table, puis qu'il s'était fait réprimandé par son nouveau tuteur provoquant une moue de tristesse sur ses traits chibifiés.

" Dors bien Roronoa, tu as bien bossé aujourd'hui... Je suis fier que tu ais appris à te nourrir correctement aussi rapidement. Si je suis encore là demain, je t'enseignerai d'autres règles de propreté."

Non, Trafalgar Law n'était pas attaché à la perfection en raison d'un tic nerveux ou autre, mais son second métier l'y avait obligé et maintenant, ça lui semblait crucial dans tout les domaines. Lors d'une opération, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser des scalpels non-stérilisés, car il menaçait ses patients de mort. La vie n'était pas si différente pour lui.

Soit, ce qui comptait maintenant était le fait que Zoro s'était à présent complètement endormi et affichait un sourire angélique sur ses joues rebondies. Ussop et Chopper qui commençaient à fatiguer au bout de deux longues heures de festivités, allèrent se coucher, emportant avec eux le second Chibi de l'équipage. Ils posèrent consciencieusement Zoro dans sa couchette puis s'endormirent. Peu à peu, tous quittèrent la cuisine et chacun partit dans son propre lit, tandis que Law et Bepo retournèrent chez eux, souhaitant bonne nuit à leurs hôtes.

.-^*^-.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement et bientôt, tout le monde était éveillé, constatant qu'une nouvelle couche de neige recouvrait leur beau navire. Encore une fois, Luffy, Ussop et Chopper sortirent sur le pont et jouèrent jusqu'à ce que le déjeuné soit servi.

Quand finalement le blond les prévint, un nuage de fumée rouge, beige et jaune se dirigea vers la cuisine en furie et les trois adolescents attendirent que les plats arrivent. Étrangement, Zoro avait retenu la leçon de la veille et était parvenu à se nourrir sans l'aide de personne, de manière calme et propre. D'ailleurs, il en avait été tellement fier qu'il s'était mis à courir et sauter partout. Cependant, sa course dura plus longtemps que prévu, car Nami avait eût la mauvaise idée de vouloir lui faire essayer les vêtements qu'elle et Robin avaient achetés pour lui la veille, mais l'épéiste n'était pas disposer à rester en place. Une course poursuite se déclencha, alors, en chaîne sur le Sunny.

Zoro était poursuivi par Nami qui était elle-même coursée par Luffy, simplement parce que son baka de capitaine trouvait ça marrant qu'elle joue au loup avec Zoro. Derrière Luffy, Chopper et Ussop s'étaient fait prendre dans la partie et s'amusaient tout en riant. Zoro passa par la cuisine comme un courant d'air et Sanji s'ajouta à la longue file de poursuivant, car Luffy avait volé une partie de la nourriture qu'il préparait pour ses beautés, mais surtout pour aider sa chère Nami-san, bien qu'il ne savait pas en quoi il devait lui être utile, donc il se contentait de sautiller à la suite de Chopper. Ensuite vinrent s'ajouter Brook qui avait fait comme Luffy et le cyborg, criant des injures contre une bande de pirates empotés. Zoro s'était faufiler dans son atelier et avait réussi à passer sans rien abîmer, contrairement aux autres...

Seule Robin resta à l'écart et observa le petit jeu que leur épéiste futé avait organisé pour se défaire de son terrible destin. Quand elle vit que le Chibi fatiguait, elle fit éclore ses bras pour attraper Zoro et ainsi faire cesser la partie. Sanji profita du moment de calme pour frapper son capitaine et Franky en fit de même, mais évita les têtes de la navigatrice et du sabreur qui avaient sû esquiver ses magnifiques inventions.

L'énervement et la bonne humeur mélangés en permanence dans cet équipage furent une fois de plus interrompus lorsque qu'une détonation importante résonna sur toute l'île. Un nuage gris se propagea dans le ciel, au dessus du port, à l'endroit où Zoro, Robin et Nami avaient rencontrer Law et son navigateur Bepo, la veille. Une seconde explosion se fit ressentir, alors que les mugiwara s'étaient tous précipités vers la rambarde pour trouver l'origine de ce grabuge. Une voix familière, passablement agacée, vint s'ajouter à l'agitation et la recouvra entièrement le temps de quelques secondes, avant qu'un rire dérangé ne réponde à cet exclamation.

\- EUSTASS KIIIIIIIIIDDDDDD ! ESPÈCE D'IMMONDE PIRATE D'EAUX DE TOILETTES! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

 **Oui, un pirate d'eaux de toilettes, parce que pirate d'eaux douces était trop gentil comme insulte, nha !**

 **J'ai été plus rapide que ce que j'avais pensé pour introduire Kid, mais il est là grâce à une illumination du dimanche matin. J'ai donc prévu une suite qui risque de vous plaire si vous aimez la confrontation. Je n'en dis pas plus.**

 **Laissez moi une REWIEW si vous avez aimé ( même si vous avez pas aimé) et merci de lire cette fiction ^^**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yep yep ! Ça roule ?**

 **Panda girl: Coucou encore moi. J'voit bien Mihawk kidnapper Zoro et l'enfermer dans son château et devenir son serviteur. Mihawk ne voudra pas blesser bebe Zoro ce serait mechant. Chaque semaine j'attend le nouveau chapitre j'suis accro j'sais pas si j'peut mettre une fic en alerte ou la follow j'ai pas de compte sur j'lis juste les fic mais ne t'inquiete pas même si j'ai pas d'alerte pour me prevenir d'un nouveau chapitre j'le manquerait pas. J'ai bien vu ta reponse et j'pense même que tu m'a depasser niveau longueur mdr mais j'me plaint pas. J'trouve que les caracteres de Law et Beppo sont tres bien. JE T'ADOOOOOOORE Kidd qui apparait déjà j'pensais pas le voir de si tôt j'pensais qu'il apparaitrait dans 3 ou 4 chapitre en tout cas t'es rapide. J'aime beaucoup Kidd et Killer c'est dommage qu'on ne les voit pas souvent dans l'anime. C'est partie pour la concurrence entre Law et Kidd pour le role de Papa de bebe Zoro. Bon courage et continue comme ca. A la semaine prochaine**

 **Moi: Panda girl, ton long petit commentaire est vraiment adorable^^ et surtout, j'aime bien le surnom bébé Zoro, ça sonne bien je trouve ! Sinon pour ton compte, je pense que tu peux t'en sortir sans, mais c'est moins pratique, après tant que tu peux lire les histoires que tu aimes... (# Kawaii no Zoro)**

 **Je pensais que les persos allaient être un peu bizarre, mais si tu aimes, ya pas raison de s'inquiéter alors. Pour Kid, comme je l'ai dit, c'était une inspiration du dimanche matin ;) je pense pouvoir débattre sur ce sujet encore quelques chapitres et ensuite on passera au reste, s'il y en a aura un .**

 **Merci beaucoup pour la rewiew et à la prochaine ^^**

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 _\- EUSTASS KIIIIIIIIIDDDDDD ! ESPÈCE D'IMMONDE PIRATE D'EAUX DE TOILETTES! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !_

L'équipage au chapeau de paille se déplaça dans son intégralité quand ils reconnurent là les paroles de Trafalgar, ou plus précisément quand Zoro prononça de sa voix enjouée, frappant dans ses mains en raison de son impatience lors d'un combat à venir:

\- Luffy, je crois que Law a eut quelques ennuis. Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir la bagarre, s'il te plaît ? Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas pu me battre, j'ai besoins de me défouler, moi ! J'ai tellement envie d'y assister... au moins à un combat...

Luffy sentit peser sur lui les regards de ses nakamas qui attendaient une réponse positive de sa part, pour consoler leur bretteur si adorable. Luffy acquiesça en rigolant, puis il plaça Zoro, toujours en pyjama(car il venait à peine de déjeuner, il fallait pas le brusquer tout de même) sur ses épaules avant de s'éjecter du navire grâce à ses pouvoirs élastiques. En un rien de temps, le duo déjà émerveillé était arrivé sur la place dévastée par l'impact entre les supernovas. Tandis que Zoro acclamait les combattants, Luffy riait de l'ambiance hilarante de son point de vue, où l'air était à la fois chargé de tensions et de comique.

\- Wouaaaa ! Traffy, aujourd'hui t'es en forme, Shishishi, riait Luffy en constatant les décombres autour de lui.

Le corsaire se détourna de la lutte et donna un regard noir à l'imbécile qui avait osé lui adresser la parole. Ses orbes assombries par la fureur, comme attirées par un aimant, se posèrent directement sur le petit Zoro, habillé d'un body vert avec sur son ventre un ours brun, assis en tailleur sur un bas rocher et criant toute sa joie. En un seul, mais puissant coup, Law acheva son ennemi, Kid, qui vit son visage se faire avaler par le sol, puis il alla saluer le bébé Zoro.

Aucun des trois pirates ne cachait le fait qu'ils étaient contents de se revoir, bien que leur dernière rencontre datait d'à peine douze heures, cependant Cap'taine Kid n'était pas de cet avis et se releva vaillamment, prêt à sauver sa dignité perdue. Le rouge n'appréciait pas énormément Trafalgar, et lorsqu'il aperçu l'un des membre de son équipage dans le port, lors de sa propre arrivée sur l'île hivernale, le pirate ne put s'empêcher de mener une petite enquête afin de tester une farce odieuse de sa fabrication. Connaissant l'amour que portait Law pour le pain, Kid s'était arrangé de l'absence de monde dans le sous-marin pour le remplir à ras-bord de ce que l'on disait "le soutien de la vie".

D'un pas lourd et décidé, le rouquin attira vers son bras toute la ferraille des environs et s'apprêta à frapper le noiraud. Le chirurgien sentit les vibrations derrière lui et fit face au pirate d'un las et fatigué, bloquant, par la même occasion, la vue du Chibi. Luffy était suffisamment grand pour voir chaque détail, de plus, il ne craignait pas les blessures car il était en caoutchouc et s'approchait donc à sa guise de l'opposition impressionnante, mais Zoro n'avait plus l'avantage de la hauteur. Pour pouvoir observer la scène qui s'annonçait violente, le mini épéiste se bougea sur le côté en sautillant, afin de voir au mieux ce spectacle des plus délectable. Son œil luisait d'émerveillement, bien que ses sens restaient alertes pour éviter les débris dangereux en cas d'explosion, alors que son corps miniaturisé tremblait d'excitation.

Kid avait déjà abaissé son bras, une rage incontrôlable empoisonnant son âme, alors que Law était en position pour parer le coup qu'il avait prédit destructeur. Cependant, ses yeux orangés furent attitrés par un flou vert se déplaçant derrière son opposant. Cette intervention minime, suffit à arrêter le combat l'espace d'une seconde. Pourtant, la seconde s'éternisa en minutes, Zoro, Luffy et Law attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. L'imposant pirate s'asseya soudain en face de Zoro, dans la même position que lui et attendait quelque chose tout en détaillant le petite créature au cheveux vert.

\- On dirait un bébé qui se fait manger la tête par un Marimo... annonça-t'il après une longue et profonde réflexion.

Zoro bougea sa tête sur le côté dans l'incompréhension, faisant tinter ses boucles d'oreilles, tandis que l'homme l'imitait.

Avait-il rêvé ou il s'était fait traiter de bébé ?!

Comme si un concours d'entêtement à prouver une valeur incroyablement stupide avait débuté, les deux garçons s'imitaient mutuellement, laissant Luffy et Law de leur côté. Cela dura quelques secondes supplémentaire avant que le chapeau de paille ne s'interpose pour agir de la même façon, trouvant ce jeu drôle et agitant sa tête de droite à gauche en faisant des demi-cercles. Law, passablement énervé, sortit aussitôt de sa torpeur et frappa les trois abrutis, bien que ce qu'il avait fait au Chibi ressemblait plus à un tapotement affectueux. Le corsaire n'hésita pas à arranger les détails perturbants, recoiffant au passage les cheveux verts indisciplinés qui s'était élevés de manière fougueuse dans un épi résistant. Zoro avait tout de suite réagit au contact et frappa la main gênante, avant de frotter vivement son gazon, espérant revenir à une coupe plus où moins habituelle, c'est-à-dire pas de coupe du tout, ou encore la coupe " Je-viens-de-me-réveiller".

Luffy riait à gorge déployée, son corps élastique ne ressentant pas l'impact du coup. Pour lui, peu importe la situation, c'était toujours drôle. Le rouquin, lui, se releva en tenant douloureusement sa tête, puis, une fois la douleur passée, il écrasa ses joues entre ses mains, les yeux brillants de mille éclats, tandis qu'un arc-en-ciel se dessinait derrière lui, avant de se dandiner en chantant :

\- TROP KAWAII !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Zoro de frapper l'homme, personne n'avait le droit de dire qu'il était mignon, personne ! Son équipage faisait souvent exception à cette règle et à chaque fois, il s'arrangeait pour le leur faire payer, que se soit en se servant d'eux à ses fins personnelles, comme l'aider à faire ce dont il avait été privé en raison de sa capacité ou juste pour le plaisir de manipuler. Heureusement que Zoro connaissait ses limites et parvenait à plus ou moins se contrôler, sinon...et bien sinon, voilà tout.

Depuis qu'il avait sauvé ce vieil homme et sa petite fille, Zoro ne pouvait même plus se permettre de porter le nom de sabreur, car il était tout simplement incapable de se battre, mais au fil des jours, il avait progressivement gagné en force. Au départ, l'épéiste était dans l'impossibilité de porter ne serait-ce qu'une fourchette dans l'espoire de se nourrir, à présent, son énergie et son endurance avaient refait surface, bien qu'encore insuffisantes. Donc, malheureusement pour lui, la force qui lui appartenait autrefois était dans son corps, son vrai corps, impliquant que le coup précédemment asséné ne fut qu'une caresse aux yeux de Kid. Ce dernier craqua sous l'énorme quantité de mignonnerie et repris ses louanges de plus belle, se sentant important.

Voilà, l'épéiste était frustré ! Il avait tout simplement voulu assister à un combat à défaut de pouvoir y participer, mais il fallut qu'il soit mignon pour que la bataille cesse et que l'attention soit entièrement portée sur lui. La colère renouvelée débordait de son être et faisait même fondre la neige autour de lui, alors que son visage avait pris une teinte rouge. Kid, pour ne rien arranger, commença à le titiller, lui tirer les joues naturellement rougies, bien que le froid et la fureur accentuaient cette teinte, passer ses doigts dans la chevelure duveteuse verte, appuyer sur le nez rose, et j'en passe. Bien évidemment, cela agaça encore plus Zoro, dont la colère était attisée par les commentaires gênant au sujet de sa personne.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon.

Kid s'arrêta. Il avait bel et bien entendu un souffle, un murmure, une voix prononcer comme une menace de mort, mais ce fut si faible que le roux doutait même de l'existence de ce message sombre. Tout à fait désintéressé, le supernova décida d'ignorer, pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement de son cher rival Law qui avait prit plaisir à se battre avec le chapeau de paille.

" _De toute façon, ce type est tellement irritable.."_

Dans ce cas précis, il me faut avouer que Luffy avait cherché le chirurgien. Comme le cadet s'ennuyait, il s'était mis en tête de rechercher un insecte de l'hiver au milieu de la neige, alors que l'aîné se tuait à lui répéter que ça n'existait pas ce genre de bestiole.

Bref, l'homme aux cheveux rouges se délaissa du duo en pleine activité et se reconcentra sur son bébé Zoro. Rien que la vue de ce pauvre petit chou en colère le fit fondre.

\- Howwwww.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS MIGNON !

Kid fut surpris de voir que le bébé pouvait parler/crier. Sa voix enfantine lui donnait un air encore plus kawaii, ainsi, l'objection absolument fausse fut comme un flocon de neige pour Kid, elle ne l'atteignait même pas. Eustass ne put s'empêcher, de serrer la petite peluche vivante dans ses bras durs, étouffant Zoro entre ses membres. Ce dernier n'avait pas put agir à temps, et tentait de sortir de cette étreinte de fer. Pour attirer l'attention d'un quelconque sauveur, le vert cria aussi fort que ses poumons le lui permettaient.

Law et Luffy, qui débattaient toujours sur la possibilité de rencontrer un insecte dans la neige, regardèrent le déroulement de la situation, alertés par les cris qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Outrés, trahis, mais surtout jaloux de ce soit-disant "Cap'taine" qui s'était donné le droit de faire un câlin à leur Zoro, leurs auras explosa hors de leur corps dans un nuage noir. Leur colère était si intense, qu'elle était palpable sur une longue distance.

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Zoro ne le savait pas encore, pourtant, c'était lui qui avait déclenché cet état chez les deux noirauds. Son pouvoir ne consistait pas seulement en devenir kawaii. Certes, il avait aussi ses 7 transformations, mais la véritable puissance de ce fruit maudit résidait dans sa capacité à modifier consciemment ou inconsciemment l'humeur de son entourage, ayant de cette manière le contrôle sur leur actions futures. Vous comprenez sûrement mieux pourquoi ce fruit du démon est dangereux. Entre de mauvaise mains, la personne qui était parvenu à maîtriser parfaitement ces pouvoirs, pouvait accomplir tout ses méfaits.

C'était ainsi que chaque événements se déroulait, et au final, tout dépendait de l'humeur de Zoro. Per exemple, pour lui, le câlin étouffant était une menace à sa personne. En conséquences, Luffy et Law allaient se battre contre Kid dans le but de le libérer. Pourtant, le vert avait déjà influencé le Cap'taine et il en résultait une réaction en chaine, suivant ses besoins et désirs.

Les deux pirates s'allièrent silencieusement contre le roux et préparèrent leurs attaques les plus puissantes, afin de punir cet affront.

Le sang allait couler.

Cependant, comme sortit de l'ombre, le reste des mugiwara arriva. Chaque supernovas eut droit à sa dose de bosse cordialement offerte par Nami, car cette dernière voulait à tout prix éviter de se faire remarquer à cause de leur règlements de comptes à la mords-moi-le-nœud. Robin avait profité de l'effet de surprise pour sortir l'épéiste de l'emprise désagréable et s'occupait maintenant de le rassurer, même si il n'y en avait pas réel besoin.

Inutile de dire que cette attention douce irrita le sabreur, mais il était impossible pour Robin de laisser passer cette occasion de s'occuper du mini spadassin. Zoro tenta de s'énerver, mais après un essai vain en raison de son manque d'énergie, il fut lassé et se laissa faire. Les émotions de ce début de matinée l'avaient vidé.

L'archéologue posa le chibi sur ses hanches, tandis qu'elle faisait des ronds dans son dos, l'apaisant un peu. Rapidement, la boule de nerf se détendit, bien qu'il tentait de prononcer son froncement de sourcil dans le but de garder un air menaçant. Cette fois, se fut au tour de sa fierté de l'embêter, il ne pouvait pas simplement craquer sous les caresses de cette femme, pas sans se battre. Ses lèvres fines se mouvaient afin de protester, incapables de s'ouvrir entièrement, provoquant ainsi l'empâtement de ses mots incohérents, tandis que le public fondait devant les réactions ramollies de leur bébé Zoro.

\- Robin...arrête...pas ..mignon...

Zoro était une personne qui accordait peu d'importance à sa réputation, les actes déterminaient ses compétences et lui seul, ainsi que ses proches, pouvaient le juger selon des critères bien définis. C'était pour cette raison que le vert se permettait d'affirmer qu'il n'était pas mignon ! Certe il avait ingéré ce fruit du démon, le piégeant dans un corps absolument adorable, il ne pouvait le nier, mais ce corps ne lui appartenait pas. Son esprit combattant dirigeait à peu près ses gestes, cependant sa vraie personnalité n'avait, désormais, la possibilité de se manifester qu'à travers ses raits grincheux, contradictoires, inorientés, ou encore rebelles. En résumé, ses aspects de personnalité négatifs, donc ses défauts. La preuve, sa force légendaire, son endurance à toute épreuve, ses aptitudes d'habilité et cætera, l'ensemble l'avait quitté lors de sa métamorphose, le laissant dans la dépendance totale des autres.

Touts les yeux étaient rivés sur Zoro qui, désormais, ne se souciait plus que d'une chose: cette éternelle ''trop kawaii'' qui avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point, venant même hanter ses rêves habituellement emplis d'actes de bravoure, de combats, d'aventures merveilleuses, de ballades interminables durant lesquelles il parvenait à se perdre, tournant ces visions du sommeil, en véritable cauchemars, mais cela ne serait jamais aussi effrayant que les voix. Ces sons mystérieux dont les tonalités lui étaient étrangères et à la fois familières, qui lui répétaient sans cesse d'agir de façon à ce que le monde se prosterne devant lui, tel un démon venant susurrer une chanson tentatrice, accrocheuse, inoubliable, et tout cela dès qu'il s'installait dans les bras si doux de Morphée. Ainsi, agir comme si tout le temps passé en tant qu'homme adulte et responsable n'avait été qu'un rêve était devenu une habitude, c'était sa vie...

Le flux de pensée du Chibi cessa abruptement, ce dernier s'étant finalement assoupi dans les bras de l'archéologue qui massait continuellement son dos. Nami jouait avec les pieds du mini épéiste, s'enthousiasmant de l'existence de si petits membres. Chopper cherchait dans son sac une couverture chaude, afin que son ami ne prenne pas froid, alors qu'Ussop et Sanji observaient avec un regard doux leur nakama endormi. Franky et Brook étaient resté à distance, craignant toujours d'effrayer le petite chose qui leur paraissait dès lors se fragile, oubliant parfois qu'il s'agissait de leur épéiste, le grand et courageux Roronoa Zoro. Luffy se contentait de sourire, la vue de ses nakamas heureux lui suffisait amplement pour oublier ce qui avait précédemment failli tourné en baston générale. Kid ne voulant pas s'interposer dans le moment familial s'était mis de côté, de façon à pouvoir garder un œil sur son trésor.

Law profita du manque d'attention pour créer une room et appliquer son schambles. Personne ne comprit rien, lorsque le Chibi presque endormi se volatilisa. Kid fut le premier à remarquer que le noiraud, cet immonde renard, avait osé le feinter alors qu'il ne regardait pas. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient se blâmer de n'avoir rien vu venir, car Zoro était beaucoup trop important pour qu'on l'ignore, mais en attendant, Law se faisait la malle avec Zoro bien casé dans son capuchon. Je suis sûre que vous l'avez déjà compris; l'épéiste dormait profondément, encore, et ne risquait pas de se réveiller de sitôt, car comme vous le savez tous, son sommeil était réputé pour être imperturbable. Effectivement, Law avait bien caché son petit jeu et avait résisté au pouvoir du kawaii no mi d'une certaine manière, pourtant sa détermination éclata lorsque la concurrence menaçait son rôle auquel il accordait une grande importance, au fond de son cœur. En l'occurrence, la menace était Eustass Kid et il devait à tout prix fuire avec son Zoro, s'il voulait le préserver.

\- Mugiwara-ya ! Rendez-vous sur le Sunny Go, mon embarcation est hors d'usage pour l'instant. Je t'expliquerai le plan là-bas.

 **Désolée si ce chapitre manque cruellement de sens. Entre les paragraphes, il y a sûrement beaucoup d'incohérences, mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de travailler mon texte cette semaine... J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu.**

 **Vous vous demandez sûrement quel est ce plan et pourquoi, et bien vous verrez ça au prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une Rewiew, ça me fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponse au commentaire**

 ** _Panda girl : Hey c'est sympa j'aime vien aussi bebe zoro c'est venu naturellement. J'dirai plutot les merveilleuses histoires que j'adore sinon pour le reste j'suis d'accord avec toi. Pauvre zoro y peut plus se battre. Law aime tellement zoro qu'il s'en fou du combat des qu'il la remarquer Mieux vaut le finir vite fait bien fait pour voir zoro mdr j'suis du coter de Law il a raison faut pas faire attendre Bebe Zoro. J'aime bien l'idee de Kidd pour le pain. Quand j'ai apprit que Law detester le pain j'etais morte de rire cette scene etais parfaite. Le pouvoir de Bebe Zoro refait des sienne mais tant mieux si ca peut empecher Kidd de blesser notre sexy medecin ( tu as dut remarquer que j'adorais Law ). J'imagine la scene quand Kidd remarque Bebe Zoro c'est trop mignon. Kidd est un grand gamin , c'est bien pour ca que je l'adore j'trouve qu'il porte bien son nom. Law s'occupe bien de Bebe Zoro mais Zoro est tres capricieux. Kidd qui se dandinne OMG j'suis choquer, quand j'ai lu cette phrase j'pouvais plus m'arreter de rire. Yeu trop mimi Zoro qui tape tout doucement ca doit lui changer de sa force surhumaine Yeu faut pas etre frustre Bebe Zoro (tu m'offre une peluche Bebe Zoro comme ca j'pourrais lui faire plein de calins ). Un bebe qui dit qu'il n'est pas mignon j'trouve que ca le rend encore plus mignon. Luffy est un idiot, pauvre Law y doit s'occuper de lui et le surveiller aussi. C'est mignon Kidd qui fait des calins a Bebe Zoro mais Papa Law n'est pas de cet avis et va se facher ca va faire mal et si Luffy se rajoute ca va faire tres mal pour Kidd, pauvre petit. On peut dire que Nami a sauve Kidd même si elle la bien amocher. Robin elle en profite pour s'occuper de zoro le pauvre il est a bout de force. Law ne veut pas perde sa place au pres de Bebe Zoro surtout pas face a Kidd. J'aimerai bien savoir de quel plan il s'agit. Et j'ai surtout hate de voir les 7 transformations de Zoro et d'en apprendre plus sur cette voix qui essaye de manipuler Zoro. J'adore toujours autant continue comme ca . A la semaine prochaine. Bye Bye. PS: N'oublie pas ma peluche Bebe Zoro sinon je dit a Law de te couper en plein de petit carrees ( oui je suis une psychopathe ). Aller Bye_**

 **Moi: Si tu as remarqué, je l'ai adopté. J'avoue que ça donne un plus grand choix dans mes synonymes de Zoro, ça change un peu.**

 **Alors comme ça on adore Lawounet ? Je vais essayer de faire plus d'interactions entre Zoro et le personnage, mais c'est difficile parce qu'il fait que dormir... Je pense qu'il y aura un peu plus d'action par la suite, comme Zoro va apprendre gentiment à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Ça risque d'être drôle ou triste, on verra...**

 **Tu ne savais pas que Law détestait le pain ? Si non, contente de te l'avoir appris, je l'ai remarqué à Punk Hazard au cas où, et si oui, Bein voila ^^' maintenant tu vois à quel point j'aime torturer les perso, je pense qu'exploiter les faiblesses des beaux garçons les rends trop mignons ^3^ Toi c'est Law, moi c'est Zoro !**

 **Kid un grand gamin ? Peut-être un petit peu. Je l'imagine comme le mec que s'extasie devant une voiture télécommandée, il me fait penser à mon grand frère. À mon avis, Kid n'est pas un nom assez approprié pour le personnage lui-même, du moins pas comme nous le voyons ;) Et oui, le méchant Eustass est capable de se dandiner. Là je me suis inspirée de moi quand je pense aux trucs kawaii que ferait Zoro s'il était vraiment un Chibi ! Cap'taine va se faire défoncer !**

 **Je crois que Zoro va faire une dépression très prochainement. Il faut le comprendre aussi, il est presque handicapé maintenant et tout le monde le traite comme s'il avait deux ans. Par contre, si je trouve une peluche de Zoro, je la garde ! Je suis d'accord de partager, mais c'est parce que c'est toi, hein.. ^v^ Noonnnn pas Law ! J'aime pas les petits carrés !**

 **En fait, pour transformations, c'est peut-être pas très clair comme je l'ai décrit dans je ne sais plus quel chapitre, mais c'est pas un flagrant changement physique comme pour Chopper, c'est plutôt les émotions au'il cache le plus qui ressortent en dix fois plus fort, ce qui le rend encore plus kawaii ~w~ bon Bein à la prochaine et merci pour le commentaire^^**

* * *

 **Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour cette si longue réponse, maintenant le vif du sujet va pouvoir être entamé.**

 **Chapitre 12:**

Au pas de course, l'équipage au chapeau de paille qui venait à peine d'arriver, dût faire le voyage inverse pour rejoindre Trafalgar qui avait kidnappé leur sabreur. Cet imbécile au cheveux verts avait beau être le Chibi le plus mignon des quatre mers, cela ne l'empêchait pas de dormir n'importe où, comme par exemple dans un capuchon et cela, même après un longue nuit de sommeil.

Le soleil daignait enfin réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère de l'île qui s'éveillait gentiment. Cet horaire hivernale était bien retadé par rapport aux habitudes des mugiwara et de toute les personnes vivant sur l'océan de manière générale. La vie sur Grand Line n'était pas des plus reposante, de plus, les intempéries changeant comme les humeurs d'une certaine navigatrice rousse ne permettaient aucune trêve, c'est pour cela que les conquérants des eaux se devait d'être au rendez-vous dès le petit matin.

Alors que le petit groupe courait le long du village, certains commerçants se retournaient lorsque que le courant d'air passait devant leur boutique, sans même prêter attention à l'odeur pourtant alléchante de pâtisseries fraîchement sorties du four. Ussop dût, à plusieurs reprises, attraper son capitaine qui tentait de goûter ces mets exquis dont la saveur s'échappait dans un nuage de vapeur doré.

Luffy tenta de persuader le menteur que ce n'était pas pour lui, mais pour leur petit Zoro qui méritait de goûter à cette spécialité locale. Cependant, cet argument de poids qui l'avait fait douté en repensant au regard que lui donnerait Zoro en mangeant la pâtisserie ne pesa bientôt plus rien face à son capitaine qui se goinfrait d'un gâteau dérobé sur un étalage . Le tireur d'élite frappa son ami, puis lança, à la hâte, une pièce en s'excusant auprès du boulanger qui manifestait son mécontentement haut et fort.

Dans l'esprit florissant d'Ussop, la situation où effectivement il aurait eut le temps d'acheter une tartelette pour son nakama si gourmand, se serait déroulée à peu près comme ça:

 _Zoro attendait patiemment sur le pont, confronté au froid de l'hiver, mais peu importait pour lui, car il attendait l'homme qu'il admirait tant, le grand capitaine Ussop. Ce dernier était allé chercher une surprise pour lui. Le noiraud lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se régaler, car il comptait bien lui offrir la tarte mystique du courage..._

 _Grâce à ses supers pouvoirs, le sniper arriva en un bon à la petite boutique, cependant il sentit le danger et se prépara au combat. La gentille boulangère qui tenait la fameuse boutique avait été attaquée par un dragon géant mangeur de vielle dame, mais heureusement pour elle, son sauveur était arrivé à temps et grâce à sa bille étoile filante, il avait put vaincre le monstre les doigts dans le nez. Une fois que le sniper eut reçu la méga tarte de la bravoure, il sauta, avant de remercier la vieille dame, et atterri juste devant son Chibi préféré qui l'adulait, avec caché dans sa super sacoche où l'intérieur était bien plus grand que l'extérieur, un immense gâteau._

 _Zoro s'était tout de suite précipité vers son héros qui sortit de la super sacoche le méga gâteau, fier de son exploit, dont il ne tarda pas à exagérer les détails. Les yeux du mini épéiste s'agrandirent dans l'émerveillement, avant qu'il ne saute littéralement dans la tarte. En un rien de temps, il ne restait plus rien de la pâtisserie et le petit Zoro s'approcha du capitaine Ussop, le remercia et s'endormi paisiblement... Fin_

Malheureusement pour le tireur d'élite, ce scénario ne pouvait se passer que dans sa tête. Il soupira, laissant s'échapper toute sa déception, puis se résigna à oublier cette histoire utopique, en continuant de courire vers le magnifique Sunny. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas vu à temps, mais Ussop fonça tout droit dans la coque du navire qu'il avait atteint durant sa rêverie. Son nez se replia sur lui-même deux ou trois fois, puis se déplia douloureusement, comme un ressort. Luffy se moqua ouvertement de lui, tandis que Sanji ne fit que l'ignorer, déclarant plutôt son amour à ses deux fleurs.

\- Mon cher Ussop, j'en ai mal au nez rien que de te voir. Ah, mais j'y pense! Je n'ai pas de nez, je suis un squelette ! Yohoho !

Franky se mit à rigoler, puis s'en suivit l'hilarité générale. Cependant, un rire plus aigu que les autres s'éleva au dessus du bruit que faisaient les pirates. Tout les regards se dirigèrent vers cette voix fort familière, et Luffy salua son second, reconnaissant, dès lors, la couleur de cheveux si particulière.

Zoro ,s'étant fait repéré si rapidement, sortit de sa "cachette". Il avait tenté de prendre ses nakamas par surprise en se plaquant derrière l'un des nombreux poteaux qui soutenaient la rambarde, car il s'ennuyait tant depuis son récent réveil. Malgré sa discrétion et sa petite taille, ses cheveux verts recouvrant sa grosse tête de Chibi détruisaient l'ensemble du subterfuge. Law qui surveillait la scène, en attente de ses alliés, sourit derrière sa main, étant, après chaque seconde passée avec le nouveau Zoro qui s'épanouissait, un peu plus attendri.

\- ATTENDEZ !

Les pirates ne prirent même pas la peine de détourner leur regards pour connaître l'identité de l'auteur de ce cris encore lointain. Tous se hâtèrent d'aborder sur le Sunny, puis, avec une efficacité sans pareil, ils prirent la fuite. Afin d'augmenter leur vitesse, Franky activa, sous la commande expresse de Nami, les roues à aube. Zoro étant inutile, voir même encombrant en cet instant précis, s'était assis sur la balançoire, non sans quelques peines, et observait depuis là chaque faits et gestes de ses nakamas. Le flou rouge, très loin sur la rive ne lui échappa pas lorsque qu'il admirait la beauté de l'île blanche s'éloignant au fur et à mesure. Bientôt, l'amma de terre fut suffisamment éloigné pour être hors de portée d'un certain Kid.

Ussop, exténué, arriva vers Zoro et s'asseya sur le sol enneigé, sans se soucier du fait qu'il serait rapidement mouillé. Luffy, accompagné de Chopper, vint à sa suite. Les garçons prirent quelques respirations profondes, dans le but de récupérer de leur tâche épuisante et précipitée.

Suite au bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe de tout son poids sur le plancher, leur pupilles se posèrent sur l'unique parcelle de gazon qui n'avait pas encore été recouverte par la neige.

L'épéiste était en partie entortillé dans les cordes de la balançoire, les extrémités de ses vêtements déchirées et la majorité de ses membres nus baignant dans la neige froide. Zoro avait repris sa forme humaine. Chopper n'en crut pas ses yeux, il avait du mal à réagir face à cette nouvelle situation. Luffy fut le premier à bouger et aida son second qui maugréait au sujet d'un cyborg et ses balançoires de malheur.

Zoro se releva avec l'aide du sniper et du capitaine, un peu déboussolé par ce changement d'apparence si soudain. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il était presque nu, ses parties intimes partiellement recouvertes par le reste de son pyjama.

\- Achooo!

Le renne sembla se réveiller suite au son avant-coureur d'un rhume qu'il préférait éviter de soigner. Sans la moindre hésitation, le renne-gorille attrapa le sabreur, instable sur ses jambes, en le prenant en dessous des genoux, puis le porta sur son dos jusqu'au quartier des hommes. Zoro se rhabilla, cet fois avec des vrais vêtements et non pas des ensembles pour nouveaux nés , bien que la sensation de retrouver son corps l'ait un peu déstabilisé. Cependant, l'épéiste ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était relativement content d'avoir à nouveau accès à ses chers katanas, tout comme à ses altères.

Le renne et l'épéiste étaient dans les dortoirs. Chopper s'assurait que son grand frère n'ait aucun dommage ou toute sorte de maladies, s'inquiétant bien plus que nécessaire. Après tout, Zoro n'avait fait qu'éternuer. Le sabreur tentait,alors , de le rassurer en passant tout les tests, afin d'être libéré le plus tôt possible de l'emprise du médecin.

Zoro l'attendait avec tant d'espoir, cette liberté, cet instant où enfin il pourrait se défouler et être à nouveau lui-même. Les fichus examens du mini docteur étaient la dernière entrave à son droit d'homme libre, en tant que pirate.

Après une multitude de contrôles, Chopper diagnostiqua une légère grippe, sûrement une conséquence d'une trop longue exposition au froid, puis il tenta de médicamenter son patient. Zoro, qui était à bout, décida de finalement s'en aller, car pour lui, le renne chipotait sur des détails insignifiants.

Le sabreur se leva brusquement, s'assurant tout de même de ne pas faire de mal à son nakama, puis se dirigea hâtivement vers l'unique sortie qui menait sur le pont. Juste avant qu'il ne puisse s'engager dans l'escalier, une secousse violente se fit ressentir sur l'ensemble du navire, comme s'ils avaient été percuté par un boulet de canon. L'instinct et les réflexes qui lui avaient tant manqués prenant le dessus, Zoro couru vers Chopper qui semblait apeuré, puis le pris à l'extérieur, afin d'évaluer la situation.

L'épéiste n'était pas encore très stable sur ses jambes, n'ayant plus tout à fait l'habitude de marcher avec de si longs membres. Pourtant, il ignora le tremblement à peine perceptible qui le prenait et se prépara à défendre le navire. Le bateau du Cap'taine Kid flottait juste à côté du Sunny, tandis que les doux bruits de combats venaient chatouiller l'oreilles du vert. Un frisson d'excitation à peine contenue parcourut ses membres. L'appel de ses sabres, en particulier Kitestsu, lui chuchotaient leur envie de goûter au sang de l'ennemi. Zoro pouvait presque ressentir ses lames bouger à l'intérieur de leurs fourreau, attendant avec impatience l'heure d'être utilisée.

L'épéiste chercha tout d'abord chacun de ses nakamas, balayant le champ de bataille des yeux, puis, après avoir aperçu le chapeau de paille de son capitaine, il se précipita chez l'opposant et commença ainsi le début d'une longue partie de destruction massive.

 **Je sais, ce chapitre est un peu court... Je ferait mieux au prochain, promis ! Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre au passage :) rewiews !**

 **Bybye bébé!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou ! Comme promis, un chapitre un peu plus long et, je l'espère, plus intéressant que le précédent.**

 **Chapitre 13:**

Zoro se dépensait comme jamais, profitant de l'accès à son corp d'homme viril de façon optimale. La bataille n'était pas particulièrement difficile étant donné le niveau des frêles pirates qu'étaient ses opposants, mais Zoro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'appliquer ses techniques les plus dévastatrices, juste pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait encore se battre avec trois épées. Le simple fait d'avoir un contact avec ses lames lui procurait une poussée d'adrénaline sans fin, dans le but de compenser le manque d'entraînement de ces derniers jours qu'il ressentait avec mépris.

Luffy et Sanji qui s'étaient accaparés une bonne partie du menu-fretin, furent surpris de voir leur épéiste se défouler à ce point sur son "territoire" respectif. Luffy l'avait vu reprendre son corps plus tôt, et connaissant son second, il savait à quel point le besoin de combat du vert s'était fait ressentir ces derniers jours, bien qu'il avait tenté de le cacher.

Durant la période où Zoro était un Chibi, il avait été trop préoccupé par ce nouveau changement additionné à l'attention étouffante reçue en permanence pour se battre avec Sanji qui jouait, d'une certaine manière, le rôle du punching-ball. Aujourd'hui, cette honneur était réservé à cette bande de marins étant présents sur la côte par pur hasard lorsque Kid avait été semé. Ce dernier les avait pris sous ses ordres, sous peine de mort en cas de refus. Apparemment, la cargaison qui remplissait les cales du navire intéressait le rouquin. Son objectif, ou autrement dit Zoro, s'éloignait de lui et ça lui brisait le cœur d'être rejeté de la sorte par le petit Marimo, bien qu'il attribuait toute la faute à ce Trafalgar et Chapeau de paille, mais heureusement, il avait un plan.

.-^*^-.

De son côté, Luffy continuait de frapper sur les hommes, bien qu'il gardait un œil sur son épéiste. En ce moment même, mais temporairement, Eustass ne représentait aucune menace, car l'homme était apparemment plongé dans une intense réflexion sans même se soucier de son emplacement. Il fallait avouer que d'être au beau milieux d'un champ de bataille ne représentait pas le lieu de pensée rêvé. Pourtant le calme alarmant du supernova n'indiquait rien de bon. Mugiwara pressentait que son rival métallique mijotait quelque chose contre son second et il comptait bien le défendre, peu importe l'avis de Zoro.

.-^*^-.

Sanji sursauta dès que le Marimo avec qui il avait l'habitude de vivre, c'est-à-dire avant que Zoro ne consomme un fruit du démon, s'incrusta à ses côtés et lui piqua toutes ses cibles en l'espace d'un instant. Le cuisinier avait eut de la peine à comprendre pourquoi le Chibi épéiste était de retour à son état normal, mais en entendant le rire à la fois tendu et soulagé de son capitaine, il comprit à peu près la situation.

Sanji et Luffy partageait une complicité semblable à celle que le noiraud entretenait avec son second, bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte. Cette liaison était cependant suffisamment ancrée dans la confiance et la connaissance de l'autre pour que ces deux jeunes hommes communiquent par peu de mots.

Que Eustass soit une menace n'était plus un secret pour le cuisinier depuis longtemps, après tout il était un rival des mugiwara de première classe, mais en cet instant précis, le roux devenait une cible à éliminer d'urgence. Zoro, bien qu'il ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte, était en danger. Certes, l'épéiste qui un jour défia Mihawk savait se défendre... Sauf qu'en ces temps, il ne maîtrisait plus parfaitement son corps et son pouvoir menaçait de resurgir à chaque instant, sans même prévenir. Sanji, tout comme Luffy, décida d'agir comme à son habitude et de surveiller le vert qui prenait du plaisir à tabasser de pauvres hommes.

.-^*^-.

Zoro n'était pas le seul à remarquer ses lacunes durant la bataille et il savait pertinemment qui d'autre était au courant. Il suffisait de prêter attention à un certain blond et à un certain noiraud pour voir qu'il était indiscrètement protégé à distance. Luffy et Sanji l'avaient observé depuis son interruption parmis les pirates qui tombaient comme des mouches, au cas où leur nakama venait à, malencontreusement, se métamorphoser en petite créature mignonne, innocente et incapable de se battre.

 _" Comme s'il pouvait m'arriver quelque chose de grave! Pff."_

Grâce au temps passé à ses côtés, Luffy et Sanji connaissaient par cœur chacune des attaques de Zoro et la dévastation qui en résultait normalement, c'était ainsi qu'ils pouvaient facilement affirmer qu'il y avait un problème avec Zoro.

Ce dernier tentait de nier le fait qu'il soit déjà et aussi essouflé, alors qu'il n'avait donné que le cinquante pour-cent de lui-même. Son souffle était court, tandis que ses poumons criaient pour de l'air, se gonflant et se dégonflant irrégulièrement. Ses membres tremblaient, comme si le poids des sabres était devenu un fardeau. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient abondamment sur son front luisant, puis dégoulinaient lentement le long de ses tempes pour continuer leur course sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire puissante, et enfin s'élancer sur le sol depuis son menton. La neige avalait les gouttes, ne laissant aucune trace à part peut-être de léger creux en raison de la différence de température considérable. L'or blanc irrespectueusement taché par le sang qui s'écoulait lentement de blessures pour la plupart mineures, mais tout de même preuve et témoin d'une faiblesse étrangères et indésirées.

Zoro n'en pouvait plus, il avait vraiment besoins d'une pause. Reprendre son souffle l'espace de quelques secondes suffirait, à condition qu'on le laisse tranquille durant ce court laps de temps. Cependant ce n'était pas le lieu idéal pour se reposer et personne ne compatirait avec lui, il était faible.

L'épéiste tournoya sur lui-même, créant ainsi une tornade ascendante autour de lui en envoyant les hommes dans les airs. Enfin, il pouvait soufflé, mais à peine eut il relâché ses muscles qu'une autre vague de pirates s'élancait sur lui. De la même manière, il élimina les gêneurs qui semblaient se multiplier.

\- Bon sang ! Il y en aura encore combien ?! Leur bateau est sans fond à ce point ?!

Pendant que Zoro se démenait, perdant peu à peu le plaisir que lui procurait habituellement les effusions massives de sang, une fine brume bleutée s'éleva dans l'air. Luffy et Sanji s'occupaient des derniers cas, puis se dirigèrent vers l'épéiste qui peinait réellement à se défaire de ses adversaires.

Kid avait disparu depuis longtemps à présent, leur laissant le champ libre étant donné que le vert ne risquait plus rien. Comme le brouillard s'épaississait, le duo de monstres se débarrassa des hommes restants à une vitesse fulgurante, préférant retourner sur leur propre navire le plutôt possib, puis rejoignirent le vert.

Zoro s'appuya contre la rambarde de bois, après avoir rengainé ses sabres et reposa son corps tout raplapla sur le sol. La brume aux nuances argentées devenait de plus en plus intense et étrangement, Zoro sentait ses dernières forces le quitter sans même qu'il ne sache pourquoi, bien que cela lui importait peu. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas être aussi épuisé, c'était donc là la preuve que quelque chose d'anormal se passait autour de lui, ou peut-être en lui, mis à part le fait qu'il ait ingéré un fruit du démon maudit.

Luffy dont les cernes se creusaient à vue d'œil ignora ce même sentiment de fatigue, pensant qu'il s'agissait simplement du manque de viande à l'intérieur de son estomac vide, et entama la conversation, en voyant étirant ses muscles, puis craquant ses articulations dans le but de les remettre à leurs places respectives.

\- AHHHHH ! Que ça fait du bien de se défouler ! Ces gars tombaient à pic !

Le second tenta de répondre à l'exclamation de l'adolescent, mais trouva la force de ne faire qu'un sourire maladroit en signe d'accord. Le son d'un ventre qui gargouille plaintivement retentit dès lors à travers le silence de ces trois jeunes pirates. Le capitaine aux cheveux noirs s'affaissa aussitôt, puis tourna son regard aux yeux de chiots vers le cuisinier.

\- Sanji... J'ai faiiiiiimmm...

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de s'énerver et envoya un coup de pied suffisamment puissant pour que son abruti de capitaine vole jusqu'au Sunny, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il ne restait, à présent, que lui et le Marimo sur ce navire dévasté par les coups, mais le blond préférait attendre que son nakama reprenne son souffle. Il était rare pour lui de voir l'épéiste aussi épuisé et cette situation l'inquiétait quelque peu. À son retour, il en informerait Chopper.

Tourné face à la mer, Sanji inspira profondément sur une cigarette fraîchement allumée, savourant le plaisir de la nicotine qui apaisait ses nerfs, effaçant l'inquiétude et le stress de ce dernier combat, pourtant si simple et si révélateur sur les capacités régressées du vert. Sans même se retourner, il poursuivit le dialogue qui avait été interrompu il y a bien longtemps déjà, en provoquant, comme à son habitude, le Marimo dont la respiration était devenu si calme qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle avait cessée.

\- Oï Marimo. J'espère que tu n'as pas pris racine sur ce rafio tout pourri pendant que tu reposait tes miches, parce qu'il serait peut-être temps d'y aller. Nami-san et Robin-chan risqueraient d'attendre sur nous par ta faute, donc si tu es trop fatigué pour faire le trajet de retour, dis le moi et je te porterais jusqu'au Sunnye. Zoro-kun~.

Sanji ponctua sa phrase par une intonation qu'il savait agaçante pour son rival. Il n'avait pas hésité à prononcer ses derniers mots avec la douceur qu'il offrait aux déesses et le venin qui n'était adressé qu'aux être aux cheveux verts ayant trois sabres.

-...

Le cuisinier ne reçu aucune réponse, pas même un grognement, rien qui ne pouvait témoigner de la présence de son nakama. Le brouillard était rapidement devenu si dense qu'on ne voyait rien à plus d'un mètre. Sanji se déplaça vers le lieu où se trouvait Zoro! afin de s'assurer qu'il soit encore en vie.

\- Marimo ? T'es là ?

Toujours aucune réponse. _" Si cet abruti s'est endormi, je le balance par dessus bord et je le laisse se noyer !"_

Quand enfin il atteignit la rambarde, le blond trébucha sur quelque chose. Un bruit métallique lui indiqua la nature de ce qu'était l'objet, ou plus précisément les trois épées. Tout d'abord affolé, Sanji fouilla les alentours et vérifia l'océan, espérant trouver n'importe quelle trace qui lui permettrait de retrouver l'épéiste.

Soudain, un rire démoniaque se démarqua du silence pesant qui régnait. Le cuisinier crut apercevoir une silhouette à travers la brume et se précipita vers cette dernière, prêt à combattre en cas de besoins.

\- Ha ha ha ! Il me semblait bien que cet équipage de freluquet cachaient quelque chose, mais là, j'ai touché le gros-lot! Avec cette poudre de granite marin, les utilisateurs de fruit du démon perdent leurs forces et finissent par perdre conscience en en respirant en grande quantité.

En s'approchant, Sanji put discerner la forme abstraite de Kid, une masque à gaz ridicule sur la tête, et qui portait sur son épaule le corps mou de Zoro. Le blond décida d'attaquer, réalisant soudain la gravité de la situation, mais il trébucha malheureusement sur une arme abandonnée par un des marins combattus plus tôt. Le roux se retourna vers lui, alerté par le bruit et asséna un coup d'une rare violence sur la nuque du blond.

Le brouillard avait dissimulé les éclats géants de métal qui avait été propulsé depuis l'arrière du cuistot, l'empêchant ainsi d'anticiper ou encore de rivaliser contre l'attaque lâche. Sanji tenta de se relever, mais en vain. Le rire du roux s'éloignait de lui, tandis que la forme inconsciente de Zoro se laissait baladée.

Roronoa Zoro était en train de se faire kidnapper bon sang !

Les tâches noirs sur les bords de sa vision grandissaient et sans avoir put agir, il tomba dans l'inconscience, complètement assommé.

Sanji voulait se relever et alerter ses coéquipiers, cependant ceux-ci étaient trop loin pour l'entendre. Maintenant il regrettait d'avoir envoyer Luffy sur le Sunny, cet imbécile aurait put être utile en ce moment. Ses dernières pensées, bien que confuses, furent dirigées vers Zoro et kid. " Quand je vous retrouverai, je vous ferai la peau à tout les deux, bande de bâtards!"

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je suis d'accord, Sanji à été un peu vulgaire sur la fin, désolée. Donc si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, REWIEWS !**

 **À la semaine prochaine ^^**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Panda Girl: Slaut j'suis de retour tout d'abord j'voulais m'excuser de pas avoir lu ton chapitre 12 la semaine derniere desoooooolee :'( j'avais 2 bac blanc dans la semaine alors j'ai pas eut le temps pour les fics desoooolee. C'est trop sympa de vouloir rajouter des moments entre zoro et law. J'suis d'accord pour partager une peluche de bebe zoro avec toi psk j'taime bien : ). Si tu veut Law peu te decouper en petit triangle si tu prefert c'est bien psk c'est toi. J'vient de lire le chapitre 12 et j'ai adorer mdrr Ussop me fait trop rire avec ses fausse aventures. Kidd est un gros tarer il attaque le bateau pour recupperer Zoro. J'hesiter entre le fait que Kidd est fait quelque chose a zoro ou que c'est la voix dans sa tete qui etais de retour masi en faite c'est le mechant Kidd c'est vraiment un psychopathe mdrr mais il est plus credible mtn psk des que j'voit son nom j'pense au moment ou il se dandinais devant Zoro. Pauvre sanji il a pas put proteger bebe Zoro j'espert qu'il  
arrivera rien de grave a notre chibi preferer sinon j'enverais Law te decouper toi et Kidd. Pour me faire pardonner j'dirais a Law de faire des ptit coeurs a la place des carrees et des triangles : D' c'est bien psk j'taime bien et que j'ai pas put lire ton chapitre la semaine derniere. Aller a la semaine prochaine**

 **Moi: Coucou ! T'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est plus important de réussir à l'école que de lire cette fiction, et puis c'est pas comme si c'était une édition limitée. Pour le moment Zoro/Law, ça me fait plaisir ^^ d'une certaine manière je les trouve mignon ces deux là ! Ha bein c'est gentil tiens, moi aussi j't'aime bien et c'est pour ça que je nous ai dégoté deux petites peluches Kawaii ! Elles étaient en solde dans le rayon de mon esprit tordu, attrape !**

 **Merci pour le commentaire, à chaque fois je me marre quand je les lis ! Oui, Kid a été méchant, mais t'inquiète pas, il va se faire dresser par notre petit Zoro. D'ailleurs, il laissera pas Law me découper ni en cœur( mais merci quand même XD) ni en triangle, ni en rond, ni en carré, ni en parallélépipède rectangle, ni ...( bref) Parce que sinon je ne pourrais pas finir cette fiction et tout le monde attend la suite, je me trompe ? ^^**

* * *

 **! IMPORTANT ! Dans ce chapitre il y aura un court dialogue interne entre Zoro et son démon. Ce qui est en gras "...", ce sont les paroles du démon et ce qui est en italique** _"..."_ **, ce sont les paroles de Zoro !**

 **Chapitre 14:**

Une réunion d'urgence avait été organisée dans la cuisine du Sunny. Lorsqu'Ussop était revenu sur le navire avec un Sanji inconscient dans les bras, l'inquiétude monta d'un cran, mais quand le sniper annonça qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de l'épéiste, la peur céda sa place à la panique.

Après que Luffy eut été éjecté sur le navire par le cuistot, les deux rivaux de l'équipage s'étaient faits longs. Tous pensaient que comme à leur habitude, ils se battaient, étant donné que Zoro avait repris son corps normal, lui donnant à nouveau la possibilité de faire l'imbécile avec le blond. Nami s'était énervée et avait ordonné au sniper d'aller les chercher sur l'embarcation plongée dans le brouillard. Bien sûr, le menteur trouvait cette soudaine brume louche et effrayante, mais pas autant que Nami. La menace de la navigatrice prit le dessus sur son non-désir d'explorer un bateau peut-être hanté, sinon comment expliquer ce nuage bleuté localisé seulement autour de l'embarcation ?

Lorsque Sanji se réveilla, Luffy n'attendit pas qu'il recouvre ses esprits correctement et l'assailla de question. L'urgence de la situation le réveilla d'un coup, oubliant le mal de tête qui affligeait son cerveau. Avec une efficacité incomparable, le coq raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindre détails, jusqu'au moment où, honteusement, il avait perdu connaissance. Le fait que la mystérieuse brume soit en réalité de la poudre de granite marin expliquait beaucoup de choses, comme pourquoi Zoro avait été moins performant durant la bataille.

Nami se hâta d'étudier ses cartes, à l'aide de Robin et ensemble, elles parvinrent à déterminer sûr qu'elle île il était le plus probable de rencontrer Kid à nouveau. L'île en question était à quelques jours de navigation d'ici, mais s'était sans compter sur le fait que certaines provisions n'avait pas encore été faite en raison des derniers événements.

Alors que Sanji fut confiné sous la surveillance de Law pour la journée dans l'infirmerie, afin qu'il se repose, Ussop, Brook et Franky se chargèrent d'acheter les éléments manquant. Le log pose étant chargé, les mugiwaras débutèrent leur mission de sauvetages avec un peu de retard. Luffy, assis depuis le départ de l'île hivernale sur la figure de proue, se releva soudainement et cria de toute ses forces:

\- KIIIID ! TU VAS ME LE PAYEEEEERRRR !

.-^*^-.

Sur une petite embarcation au milieu des mers, ledit Kid naviguait vers l'île sur laquelle il avait rendez-vous avec son équipage. Avant qu'il n'orchestre la diffusion de poudre de Kairoseki sur son précieux Zoro, le pirate avait contacté Killer pour lui annoncer sa décision. La modeste barque préparée par les soins de son second avec laquelle il comptait rejoindre sa destination contenait les ressources nécessaires pour au moins quatre jours, ce qui était amplement suffisant. Pour augmenter la cadence, l'infâme pirate usa de son pouvoir et à l'aide de deux plaques de métal, il fabriqua une hélice.

Zoro remua dans son sommeil lors de la secousse due au changement de vitesse. Le rouquin se pressa de sortir la pochette qui contenait une réserve de poudre bleue et en versa une petite quantité dans sa paume. L'épéiste bougea de plus en plus, semblant sortir de ce sommeil forcé, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réellement ouvrir les yeux, la poussière soufflée sur lui le replongea dans le coma. Eustass expira profondément, soulagé, puis prépara une place où il serait plus agréable de dormir pour l'épéiste. Bien que le bateau était petit, il y avait tout de même une cabine, bien qu'aucun lit.

Avec son large manteau, Kid fabriqua un matelas de fortune, avant d'y coucher le jeune homme si mignon. Bientôt, la nuit arriva. Le rouquin resta pourtant éveillé, afin de guider le navire à travers les vagues qui ne cessaient de gagner en hauteur. Il ne fallait pas être météorologue pour comprendre qu'une tempête se préparait. Après avoir sécurisé tout ce qui en valait la peine, l'homme referma la porte de l'unique pièce du navire et se démena pour le garder à flot. Suite à ce qui semblait être des heures, le soleil pointa à l'horizon. La pluie avait cessée depuis longtemps, bien que le vent se déchaînait encore. Au moins, la bourrasque était en sa faveur et raccourcissait la durée du trajet.

Une journée passa, Zoro dormant tout au long, car à chaque fois qu'il menaçait de se réveiller, Kid lui faisait inhaler de la poussière. Le second soir arriva, le pirate décida d'attendre que le vert ne revienne à lui afin qu'il se nourrisse. Enfin, Zoro ouvrit son unique œil, encore un peu brumeux et se releva. Voyant que son entourage ne lui était pas familier, l'épéiste paniqua un tantinet et plaça sa main sur ses sabres, s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient pas à leurs places. Zoro se mit debout brusquement lorsqu'il aperçu Kid, un regard de pure convoitise sur ses traits durs.

Le rouquin s'approcha de lui, tel une panthère guettant sa proie, forçant l'épéiste à reculer jusqu'au point où il se retrouva coincé contre la paroi l'étroite cabine. Soudain, Zoro réalisa qu'il n'était pas un petit garçon faible et se ressaisit, préparant ses poings, uniques moyens de défense pour l'instant.

Zoro n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux, car pour lui, la bataille était sacrée, pourtant, le roux en face de lui trouva quelque chose qui lui donna le sourire. En effet, l'épéiste avait passé ces dernières quarante-huit heures à dormir, ses cheveux étaient donc ébouriffés à un point de non-retour. Mais ce n'était pas tout ! Le granite marin agissant encore sur son système additionné au manque de nourriture avait puisé toutes ses forces. De plus, les quelques mouvements brusques exécutés plus tôt avaient suffit à l'amener dans un état semblable à ses fins d'entraînements intenses durant les deux ans passés avec Mihawk.

Pour faire court, Zoro tremblait d'épuisement et chaque effort qu'il fournissait afin de rester debout faisaient rougir son corps dans l'effort, bien que plus précisément ses joues. Kid ne se moquait absolument pas de cette vue à en perdre la raison, il fondait simplement devant cette faiblesse si étrangère à son petit protégé qui lui donnait un air des plus adorable.

Finalement Zoro lâcha prise, venant s'assoir avec fracas sur les sol de bois. Il réalisa qu'au final, Kid n'était pas trop dangereux, car il était sous son emprise. Il lui suffisait de faire ce qu'il refusait de faire: se servir de l'homme pour atteindre son but, tout comme la sorcière des mers. Résigné après un court combat interne, l'épéiste décida qu'il devait d'abord récupérer des forces et ensuite il pourrait se soucier du ''comment revenir sur le Sunny''.

Bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce procédé, Zoro feinta une mine dépitée en fixant le rouquin et lui demanda quelque chose à manger. Le sabreur d'habitude si énergique n'avait pas envie d'agir par la force, il fallait qu'il apprenne à maîtriser son pouvoir une bonne fois pour toutes ! Par chance son démon intérieur avait été d'accord de lui accorder ce que, pour une fois, il avait demandé.

Une fois que l'épéiste eut mangé, il questionna le pirate qui, tout au long de son repas, avait observé le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Zoro avait été gêné par ce regard pesant sur lui, mais il resta silencieux.

\- Alors... Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je me retrouve coincé sur ce bateau misérable en ta compagnie et loin de Luffy ? Ou encore, sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé après la bataille sur le navire de ces pirates ? Mais avant tout, pourquoi m'as-tu kidnappé ?

Kid ne sembla absolument pas déstabilisé par ces questions vraiment pertinentes, au contraire il était resté immobile. Il était normal que Roronoa s'interroge sur ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, cependant, le rouquin n'avait put se résoudre à lui annoncer qu'il finirait ses jours avec lui, sur son bateau et loin de ses anciens nakamas. Eustass voulait garder la surprise jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses hommes, préférant ne pas froisser sa beauté.

À présent il en était sûr, Zoro était bien trop mignon pour vivre avec ces barbares aux chapeaux de paille, et encore moins si ce satané Trafalgar Law participait au voyage. L'odyssée vers l'île suivante lui avait permis de réfléchir à sa nouvelle décision, celle de recruter 'le mignon'... non 'l'adorable Roronoa Zoro' et il comptait bien exécuter son souhait, et par la force s'il le fallait !

Zoro s'était appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, attendant de potentielles réponses de la part de ce roux qui commençait à lui courir sur le marimo avec son sourire débile. Ses nerfs étaient déjà effrités par son enlèvement, mais le pire restait encore le fait qu'il était dans l'incapacité de s'enfuir, car il avait mangé un fruit du démon totalement inutile, le rendant d'autant plus inutile.

 _" Je pourrais peut-être l'assomer et l'attacher au mât... Non, ça serait stupide, parce qu'il pourrait couper les cordages avec son fruit...et en plus je ne sais même pas où est la prochaine île, l'océan risquerait de mener la barque au mauvais endroit et je ne peux pas me permettre de les faire attendre plus longtemps... Je pourrais aussi patienter ici et m'exercer sur cet abruti, après tout, entraîner ce nouveau pouvoir me sera sûrement utile plus tard...je pense que si je me concentre suffisamment, je pourrais établir un dialogue avec le démon qui se cache en moi, afin qu'il se taise un peu. Ça m'évitera de me transformer en nain de jardin à tout moment !_

 **\- Tu as dit que tu voulais devenir un Chibi ? D'accord !**

 _\- Non, je ne voulais pas! ! Pas toi ! Pas encore !"_

Zoro sentit son corps diminuer en taille, tandis que ses vêtements s'agrandissaient, finissant par le recouvrir entièrement. En regardant ses mains miniaturisées, le vert constata que son fichu colocataire spirituel ne l'avait pas épargné, encore une fois. Il lui avait paru que l'imposant Kid n'avait attendu que ça, car en quelque mili-secondes, Zoro avait déjà été attraper et bercé par le grand pirate. Kid n'était pas très bavard, heureusement, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait que ce voyage risquerait d'être long...

 **"Oh, oui...même très long..."**

 _" Taits toi ! C'était à moi de dire ça !"_

 **" Ha ha ha ! Zoro..., tu n'avais pas besoins de moi pour être mignon!"**

Ainsi débuta une bataille imaginaire entre Zoro et son démon..

 **Ne vous en faites pas, au prochain chapitre, je développerais la relation que Zoro a avec son démon...je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien! N'hésitez pas à me laissez un commentaire, comme d'habitude! Ces derniers me font toujours plaisir et me motivent incroyablement !**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	15. Chapter 15

Panda Girl: Coucou. Yesss une peluche kawaii j'suis trop contente j'aime bien ton esprit tordu si j'peut avoir des peluche kawaii. J'suis presser de voir ce que zoro va faire a l'abominable Kidd. Comme tu ma offert ma peluche j'empecherais Law de venir te couper : ). C'est vrai que lire tes chapitre me manquerai si Law te decoupe. C'est bon tu ma convaincu Law va rester tres gentil et ne te decoupera pas. Kidd traite Law de barbarre j'pense que j'vais le tuer en même temps j'sauve bebe Zoro t'en pense quoi ? C'est une bonne idee j'trouve. J'adore les moments entre Zoro et son demon j'espert qu'il y en aura plus au prochain chapitre. Vivement la semaine prochaine j'suis presser de savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Continue comme sa j'adore toujours autant et a la semaine prochaine :D

Moi: salut ^^ tu veux savoir un secret? Moi aussi j'aime bien mon esprit tordu ! Quel soulagement, merci, je vais survivre à l'attaque de Law et de ses petites formes découpées dans de la chaire humaine, gné gné (désolée) Je disais donc: je suis d'accord pour éliminer Kid, mais on va pas le tuer, j'en ai encore besoins quelques chapitres, bien qu'il soit plutôt passif, d'ailleurs je vais essayer d'arranger ça plus tard...~~' tu laisses bébé Zoro kawaii avec le roux! Sinon je pourrais pas organiser le sauvetage mugiwara du siècle et ça serait dommage, tu trouve pas? ( par contre, rien ne nous empêche de l'empreinter à Kid quelques minutes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire " discrétion total du kidnapping dans un **kid** napping" XD, je viens de comprendre un jeu de mots nul, si t'as compris rigole par pitié pour moi) Merci pour tes encouragements continus, je suis vraiment contente d'être soutenue à ce point dans une fiction^^ bonne semaine

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous, je voulais m'excuser d'être un peu en retard...j'avais un anniversaire et j'ai été skier, pas le temps d'écrire...^^'**

 **Chapitre 15 :**

Lorsque Kid avait tenté de ressortir sa poudre de granite marin, Zoro avait réagit rapidement et efficacement. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que la pochette de cuir contenait quelque chose de mauvais pour lui, à en juger le regard fou que lui donnait le roux, et Zoro ne voulais plus passer son temps à dormir.

Avec une agilité nouvelle, le Chibi réussi, pour une fois, à "désarmer" l'imposant pirate. D'un coup de poing adorablement faible, l'épéiste parvint à renverser le contenu de la bourse en partie dans l'eau, sinon sur le plancher du bateau. Cela va sans dire qu'une certaine quantité flottait encore dans l'air, recouvrant les alentours de l'embarcation d'une légère brume semblable à la précédente.

Être de petite taille s'avérait, en ce moment, utile pour le Marimo, car les particules bleutées se baladaient bien trop haut pour qu'il puisse en inhaler, contrairement au rouquin qui commençait déjà à ressentir la fatigue. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ingéré le fruit du Kawaii no mi, Zoro était content de ressembler à un lilliputien. À l'exception du fait que ses nakamas l'avaient traité comme un roi, devenir mignon ne lui avait apporté que malheur et désespoir, cependant, comme Eustass s'écroula sur le pont en ronflant bruyamment, le Chibi ressentit un certain plaisir ainsi que de l'autosatisfaction.

Zoro ne prit pas la peine de déplacer le corps encombrant et sauta par dessus, cherchant ses chères armes depuis un point qui lui donnait une vision plus lointaine.

\- Où sont mes sabres maintenant...? Il y a intérêt pour cette betterave qu'aucun ne soit abîmé, sinon je lui refait le portrait à coup d'épées.

Après quelques secondes de recherche, déjà, l'épéiste retrouva les trois katanas docilement rangés contre un coin de l'unique pièce. Malheureusement, il était incapable de les attacher à sa ceinture, puisque premièrement, cette dernière reposait avec le reste de ses vêtements sur le sol, ne lui laissant qu'un T-shirt trop grand pour se couvrir et deuxièmement, même s'il avait eut des habits à sa taille, les armes pèseraient trop lourd, sans compter qu'elles l'encombreraient plus qu'autre chose de par leur longueur.

\- Maintenant il faut que je m'habille...je ne peux pas passer le reste du voyage dans cette tenue.

En voyant l'unique pièce non disproportionnée de son habillement, l'épéiste décida d'élever le pull gigantesque puis tenta de se recouvrir de son fidèle bandana. En poussant un soupir, Zoro réaranga le carré de tissus noir qui le couvrait partiellement en déchirant une fente vers le centre, après l'avoir plié en deux triangles, puis il y enfila sa tête. Plus loin, le vert aperçu un morceau de corde qu'il s'empressa d'attacher autour de ses hanches, afin de tenir le tissus en place. Il ne voulait tout de même pas exposer son derrière chibifié au reste du monde dès qu'il se mouvait.

Zoro porta un regard plutôt critique sur lui-même. Certes, le résultat ne valait pas les robes de soirée que portaient Nami et Robin, cependant ce modeste costume improvisé lui suffisait.

Maintenant vêtu, Zoro s'asseya aux côtés de ses sabres, après s'être assuré que Kid n'ait pas bougé. Ce dernier dormait à point fermé.

Parfait.

Prenant quelques respirations méditatives, le Chibi tomba rapidement dans une transe où il put enfin s'adresser avec le démon qui le hanterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle...

Plongé dans une obscurité rassurante, Zoro ouvrit les yeux. Ses pensées s'effaçaient au loin, le laissant dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. L'épéiste fit un pas, puis un deuxième et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'atteigne une parois lisse. Sans même tâtonner, il appuya sur un point précis du mur et la pièce s'illumina. Le sol recouvert d'herbe supportait un nuage d'un blanc si pur qu'on le croirait lumineux. Les murs de bois simples délimitaient la salle imaginaires. Chaque détail de chaque ligne des planches étaient parfaitement dessinées, ondulant avec grâce, formant des motifs abstraits. Les odeurs se précisaient, sans jamais réellement exister et faisaient frémir les narines de Zoro.

Avec calme, l'épéiste se dirigea vers le nuage et s'y installa, fermant sa paupières pour mieux savourer ce calme. Cependant, il pouvait sentir la présence démoniaque cachée dans le décor, et ça le dérangeait. Zoro prit une inspiration, puis annonça nonchalamment :

 _\- Je sais que tu es là._

Une ombre se détacha du murs et se dirigea vers l'épéiste qui rouvrit les yeux. Une petit ricanement bien trop enfantin pour être effrayant résonna avec un lointain écho.

 **\- Oui, je serais toujours là ! Ha ha ha, j'imagine que maintenant tu veux parler affaire ?**

\- _Non_.

 **\- Ça tombe bien alors, monsieur Roronoa. Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de t'obéir. Maintenant que je suis libéré de cet enveloppe aux allures de fruits, je peux enfin exercer mes pouvoirs et je refuse de me laisser dominer, même si je t'aime bien. Tu es le premier humain à résister à tout ce que je peux t'offrir et vous me donnez vraiment du fil à retordre, toi et ta détermination.**

Zoro écoutait la tirade sans réagir. La contraction soudaine de ses muscles indiqua qu'il se retenait, bien qu'étant dans ses propres pensées, ils ne pouvait cacher ses dernières. La colère le contraint à refermer ses poings, prêt à frapper lorsque chaque mots de ce démon s'écoulait dans ses oreilles. Arriva le moment où la théorie de son parasite l'atteignit. D'un ton sombre et intimidant, l'épéiste donna son unique ordre, tandis qu'une ombre recouvrait ses yeux.

 _\- Taits-toi._

Le diablotin surnommé Kawaii ignora simplement la menace de mort cachée derrière ces mots, car il ne pouvait pas mourir étant un démon et si son hôte parvenait à se débarrasser de lui, il mourrait. Continuant de sa voix enfantine, l'esprit reprit ses explications.

 **\- Comme tu as put le constater, sous mon emprise, tu devient un enfant. C'est en réalité une manifestation physique de moi-même, tout en gardant tes traits. Jamais tu ne pourras me maîtriser, car tu manques de bien trop d'expérience et en attendant, je devient plus forts, hihi. Viendra le jour où j'aurai un contrôle total sur ton corps, et ce jour là, tu seras la personne la plus dangereusement mignonne du monde entier.**

 **C'est pourquoi vous, les humains, vous battez depuis deux siècles; le pouvoir que je confère à mes utilisateur est surpuissant, de telle manière à ce qu'il les tues.**

 _\- J'ai dis TAITS-TOI ! Premièrement, je ne suis pas mignon. Deuxièmement, jamais je suis devenu un enfant, mais un Chibi, nuance. Troisièmement, je ne te laisserais pas me contrôler. Et quatrièmement, je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir vaincu Mihawk !_

 _Tu penses sûrement que je suis faible...je vais te prouver le contraire en te dressant, peu importe la difficulté. Nous allons être obligé de vivre ensemble, donc il faut trouver un soumis dès le départ...et je te préviens, je ne compte pas me laisser faire, ici nous sommes dans mon esprit! Jamais tu ne me vaincra, tu m'entends !_

 **\- Ho tu veux la jouer comme ça hein?! D'accord... nous allons nous battre, à armes égales!**

* * *

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Oui, je n'ai pas put rester entre un petit combat. Je vous en apprendrais encore plus sur ces deux là par la suite qui s'annonce intéressante. Laissez moi un petit commentaire au passage, j'apprécie vos avis !**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Panda Girl: Salut j'suis d'accord pour pas tuer Kidd et de laisser Bebe Zoro avec lui juste pour que Law puisse le sauver. J'aime bien ton jeu de mot mdrr sa me fait penser tu pense que j'peut kidnapper Traffy et le garder pendant une semaine ? Merci et a la semaine prochaine.  
J'adore ce chapitre pour une fois que Zoro est content de son pouvoir. J'aime trop le moment entre Zoro et Kawaii. J'ai hate de voir son combat interne. Continue comme sa j'adort.**

 **Ps: T'aurait pas une fic a me conseiller ?**

 **Pps: N'oublie pas que je Kidnappe Traffy pour la semaine prochaine**

 **Moi: Hellow ! Tu veux kidnapper Law ? Ok pas de problème, mais s'il te mord c'est pas ma faute, on est d'accord ? Ah oui, et oublie pas de le nourrir de temps en temps, on sait jamais... ;) une Fic à te conseiller ? Heu tu peut regarder dans ma liste de favori. Mes préférées ce sont toutes les fictions écrites par The Wandering Swordman et l'ensemble d'OS : _Tears of a Swordman_ de Dragoscilvio (c'est en anglais malheureusement, mais tu peut traduire en haut de la page), et si tu en veux une en français... Je dirais : _Monsieur KuroAshi (_ de Mikashimo) ...voilà ...j'espère que j'ai put t'aider, sinon redis le moi et je te donnerai plus de détails.**

 **PS: une à ne pas louper c'est _Get them of me_ ( de Prince Darkcloud) elle est juste épique, mais faut pas te décourager même si c'est en anglais, essaye tu verras bien ^^**

 **Pps : D'ack j'oublie pas, c'est noté ! XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

 ** _\- D'accord... nous allons nous battre, à armes égales_**!

Zoro se mit en position de combat, préparant ses poings, comme dans son esprit il ne pouvait pas matérialiser ses sabres. L'ombre menaçante de son démon s'approcha de lui, tournoyant dans les airs, alors qu'il observait chacun de ses mouvements, prêt à esquiver ainsi que contre-attaquer.

 **\- Que faits-tu misérable humain? Ne t'ai-je pas dit que nous serions égaux ?**

 _\- C'est faux, je suis et serais toujours bien plus fort que toi._

 **\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, baka ! Hahaha... Si tu veux qu'on se batte, il faut des règles équitables et moi, petite créature si frêle en apparence, je ne ferais pas le poids contre un épéiste de ta trempe, puisque je n'ai pas d'enveloppe charnelle.**

Sidéré, le jeune sabreur écouta la tirade de son opposant, analysant la part de vérité dans ces nouvelles informations. Effectivement, en tant qu'homme d'honneur, et Zoro ne pouvait le nier, il ne gagnerait aucune fierté à vaincre un ennemi incapable de rivaliser contre lui, et donc, il se devait d'écouter la proposition qui se voyait potentiellement piégée. Toujours alerte, Zoro deserra ses poings, attendant une suite à cet évocation qui l'avait fait tilter.

\- _Évidemment... Où veux-tu en venir ?_

\- **Depuis que je suis dans ta tête, j'ai eut le temps d'explorer chaque parcelle de ton corps, de ta mémoire et je sais où son tes faiblesses, bien qu'au départ, j'ai mis un moment avant de les trouver...**

Soudainement, Zoro comprit que ses chances de victoires venaient de diminuer, mais il ne se découragea pas. À présent, il était impatient de se battre, afin de terminer ce chantier une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- _Abrège, tu veux bien !?_

\- **Oui... Peu importe, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ai les mêmes capacités physiques que moi...mais attends**

\- _Quoi encore ?! Tu compte réellement te battre un jour ?!_

- **...vu que nous somme dans ton esprit, je ne peux pas parler de force physique, mais plutôt psychique...quoique ?**

Zoro lorgna le démon avec une mine d'agacemant pure. Comment cette force surnaturelle pouvait en venir à des conclusions aussi incongrues sur de tels sujets ? Même Luffy n'était pas aussi stupide et c'était peu dire.

Kawaii regarda son hôte, il était tombé dans son piège ! Il lui suffisait de le distraire quelques secondes et là, il pouvait porter le premier coup. Ainsi débuterait l'action vers la réussite de son plan. Certes cet technique démontrait une grande lâcheté, mais ici était en question son avenir en tant qu'esprit libre ou esclavagé.

Comme prévu, Zoro sentit le coup venir et l'esquiva avec facilité. Kawaii se laissa aller, mimant un manque de compétence, avant de se retourner rapidement. Le sabreur avait déjà envoyé son poing en direction de sa figure, y mettant toute sa force. Cependant, d'un geste inhumainemant vif, l'esprit démoniaque parvint à éviter le crochet, puis immobilisa l'épéiste avec une formule étrange.

 **\- Kotei-Ka ...**

Zoro regarda avec rage l'ombre. Peu importe ce qu'il lui avait fait, à présent il ne pouvait plus bouger. Quelques longues secondes passèrent et Zoro tentait toujours de se débattre, mais en vain. Le diablotin le fixa de ses grands yeux sombres, un sourire éclatant contrastant avec sa peau noircie par le mal. Une aura inquiétante émanait du petit être qui rigola d'une voix dangereusement enfantine. Joignant ses mains, Kawaii s'écria:

 **\- Permutation !**

Les deux esprits sortirent de leurs enveloppes corporelles respectives, puis plongèrent dans celles de l'autres. Cette sensation étrange ne rassurait pas Zoro, car il sentait l'emprise sur ses membres réels disparaître peu à peu, comme si quelqu'un prenait le contrôle tandis qu'il était rejeté dans un coin afin d'être oublié.

L'essence même de sa personnalité ne retrouvant que le reste de l'ombre dans laquelle vivait Kawaii, s'y installa, le plongeant dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas, de manière équivoque au démon qui se saisit de lui. En rouvrant les yeux, Zoro remarqua qu'il n'était pas à sa place, car il avait une fois de plus rétréci, bien que le plus évident fut la vue d'un autre Roronoa Zoro en face de lui, à l'exception de la couleur de ses cheveux. Désormais, la marimo qui lui avait servi de perruque depuis sa plus tendre enfance avait virée dans une teinte noire argentée, le rendant méconnaissable.

\- _Non...c'est impossible..._

L'épéiste s'examina et retomba sur ses fesses en constatant cette réalité trop dure. Il avait perdu face à son fruit qui en avait profité pour voler sa vie, sa famille, son rêve.

\- **Ha ha ha ! Et si, j'ai gagné Roronoa. Ne fait pas cette tête voyons, à partir d'aujourd'hui je dirigerais les opérations comme bon me semblera. Si ce n'est pas génial ça ?**

-...

 **\- Mais je tiens à m'excuser, parce que ce n'était pas la plus noble des manières de te vaincre. Pourtant, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne me soumettrais pas, je veux être un homme libre et faire ce qui me plaît, j'ai donc dû emprunter ton vrai corps, pendant que tu restera bien sagement ici.**

Zoro sortit de sa torpeur. Il pouvait encore agir, il lui suffisait de récupérer sa place et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. De cette manière, Zoro pourrait aussi dompter ce fauve aux allures de chaton. Avec une détermination et une énergie renouvelée, le combattant se releva, puis s'élança vers son ennemi. Kawaii ria d'un air sinistre, ne bougeant absolument pas alors que son hôte lui fonçait droit dessus.

Zoro serra son poing si fort qu'il en avait mal. Pourtant, la douleur n'était pas aussi intense que celle qu'il venait d'enduré suite à sa défaite. En criant toute sa rage, l'épéiste balança son bras en direction du torse de kawaii qui était encore immobile. Mais contre toute attente, lors du choc son bras se désintégra en une pluie de poussière noire, traversant la cible qui, à présent, riait sans aucune retenue.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre, tu n'est plus qu'un esprit, comme je l'eus été jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Merci de ton aide précieuse mon adorable petit Roronoa, je vais enfin vivre**.

Zoro se observa son membre qui s'était recomposé. Il était impuissant face à cet esprit démoniaque qui s'était emparé de lui. Les larmes commencèrent à piquer le bords de ses yeux, mais il les chassa rapidement. Il devait continuer à frapper, mettre en œuvre toute ses possibilité de réussite afin de sortir de cette transe.

Kawaii se laissa faire, car dans les mains de son adversaire, il ne risquait dès lors plus rien. Soudain, un bruit attira son attention. Non, cela ne venait pas de l'intérieur, mais bien de quelqu'un qui lui parlait. Une sourire sadique éclaira son visage, alors qu'il annonça la bonne nouvelle au jeune sabreur.

\- **Je reconnais là la voix de ton capitaine... Il sont enfin venu te chercher pour te sortir des griffes de ce pirate ridicule. Je me demande comment ils réagiront quand ils s'apercevront que je ne suis pas toi ?**

 _\- Je t'interdis de leur faire du mal_ !

 **\- Mais que tu es mignon! Pourtant je n'ai encore rien fait. Rassures toi, je ne toucherais pas à tes petits copains pirates si c'est ce que tu crois. Je veux juste jouer, ha ha ha !**

\- _ENFLURE !_

Kawaii écouta la douce mélodie d'injures qui lui étaient attribuées. Il était temps de se réveiller de cette séance de méditation. Après tout, il ne fallait pas faire attendre le future roi des pirates, non ? Avec un dernier ricanement silencieux, le démon ouvrit l'unique œil de sa marionnette, observant l'équipage au chapeau de paille affichant des mines soulagées.

 ** _" Oui, je vais bien m'amuser...ha ha ha !"_**

* * *

 **Rewiews s'il vous plaît! ^^**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Panda Girl:Coucou c'est super que tu soit d'accord pour Law. Ne t'inquiete pas Traffy est tout mignon avec moi il ne mord pas et je n'oublierai surtout pas de le nourrir ( on sais jamais si il commence a mordre ). Oui je vais regarder dans tes favoris merci bcp. J'adort ce combat pauvre Zoro il a perdu son corp j'espert qu'il va trouver un moyen de le recupperer avant que Kawaii ne fasse trop de betise avec son corp. J'imagine a quoi peu bien ressembler kawaii dans le corp de Zoro et j'pense qu'il est trop Kawaii ( oui je sais ma blague est nul :'( ) j'vais aller pleurer dans les bras de Traffy pour qu'il me console alors a la semaine prochaine**

 **Moi: Hello ^^ Traffy, mignon ? Peut-être, mais pas autant que Zoro. Après tout, si tu es gentille avec lui, et je compte sur toi pour l'être (et pour lui donner à manger XD ), tu arrivera assez bien à le gérer. Ouai je sais, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire une crasse à Zoro, sinon cette fiction serait devenu officiellement inintéressante. ( tkt, ta blague ma fait rire ^^)**

 **À la semaine prochaine et merci pour le petit message ^^**

* * *

 **Je vous préviens que dans ce chapitre Zoro ou plutôt son corps agira étrangement, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

 ** _Au fait je voulais remercier toute les personnes qui me laissent des commentaires, ainsi que l'entier de mes lecteurs en général ^^_**

 **Chapitre 17 :**

\- Ah Zoro ! J'ai cru qu'on ne te retrouverait jamais !

Zoro, ou devrais-je plutôt dire Kawaii, se fit assaillir de câlin par son capitaine. L'ensemble de l'équipage avait été à sa recherche depuis quelques jours déjà, normal qu'ils se soient inquiétés.

Luffy reposa le Chibi sur ses épaules, là où il était sûr de garder son second en sécurité et jeta un regard mauvais à la carcasse de Kid qui dormait toujours sur le sol. Voyant que l'ennemi avait été immobilisé, l'adolescent sourit à son ami et frotta ses cheveux verts indisciplinés de sa main caoutchouteuse. Zoro se contenta d'y sourire, ce qui étonna le sniper accompagnant Luffy dans cette mission de sauvetage.

" Bizarre... D'habitude il ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse ça." Pensa ce dernier. Le menteur se rassura en s'imaginant que peut-être Zoro était top content d'avoir été retrouvé pour riposter . De plus, ce fruit du démon l'avait totalement métamorphosé, dans tout le sens du terme.

Ussop et Franky, qui était aussi venu, se chargèrent d'attacher Eustass avec une paire de menottes en kairoseki récupérée lors de leur nombreux combats face à la marine, puis le cyborg le plaça sur son épaule. Rapidement, les mugiwaras étaient de retour sur leur navire, laissant le temps à leur compagnon d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Assez brièvement, Kawaii raconta son enlèvement, bien que le reste n'était pas consistant. Après tout, en théorie, il n'avait fait que dormir...

Lorsque ''Zoro'' posa un pied à bord du Sunny, une troupe de pirates l'accueillirent avec tout l'amour dont ils étaient capables. Depuis qu'il ressemblait à un petit enfant, les femmes, ainsi que les hommes, avaient tendance à le surprotéger, le chouchouter et le dorloter. Bien sûr, Kawaii ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier l'affection de ''ses'' nakamas, car ses pouvoirs servaient à cette fin, mais surtout, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait l'amitié. Depuis sa création, jamais personne ne lui avait dit ''merci'' ou ''je t'aime''...après tout il n'était qu'un fruit...mais en prenant la place de Zoro, le mot famille avait enfin une définition, bien qu'évidemment, ce n'était pas lui à qui l'on donnait de l'importance.

.-^*^-.

À présent l'épéiste prenait un bain, réfléchissant à toutes le habitudes qu'avait Zoro et qu'il se devait d'imiter pour garder un semblant de normalité. À vrai dire, le démon avait eut largement le temps d'observer son hôte, ainsi que ses souvenirs. Il pouvait donc jouer son rôle à la perfection.

\- Un jour je pourrais prendre le contrôle de ce navire...il me suffira de faire un beau sourire et le tour sera joué, hé hé.

Barbotant pacifiquement dans l'eau savonneuse, l'esprit profita de ce moment de calme pour vérifier sur Zoro. Attrapant un miroir sur la bordure de la baignoire, Kawaii plongea ses pupilles sombres dans celles de son reflet qui, étrangement ne représentait pas son visage chibifié, mais celui du sabreur. Riant quelque peu, il donna des détails sur ses futurs plans à l'épéiste, sachant qu'il était totalement impuissant et incapable de lui répondre tout en comprenant chacune de ses paroles. La mines dévastée et rebellée le satisfit amplement et il reposa l'objet à sa place.

Quelques courtes minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que quelqu'un ne toque à la porte. Law pénétra dans la salle de bain sans même attendre de réponse, ce qui agaça un tantinet Kawaii. Le Chibi se contenta de détourner le regard en rougissant quelque peu en raison de la situation, tout comme l'aurait fait un certain Marimo.

Le corsaire s'approcha de lui, puis se déshabilla nonchalamment pour ensuite plonger dans le bain encore fumant.

\- Désolé de venir te déranger, mais cette navigatrice de malheur tenait absolument à ce que je te surveille pendant ton bain et que j'en prenne un par la même occasion.

\- Tch. Cette sorcière...toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

Trafalgar acquiesça, puis il laissa ses muscles se décontracter dans l'eau, rassuré qu'il n'ait au moins pas été rejeté par un Chibi énervé. Prenant leur temps, les garçons se détendaient, écoutant le son répétitif de bulles de savons qui éclataient.

L'esprit démoniaque choisit cet instant pour mettre en œuvre la première étape de son plan vers la conquête du navire au chapeau de paille qui déboucherait ensuite sur la domination du monde. En mobilisant une petite partie de sa magie restante, le garçonnet agrandit ses yeux déjà brillants, rougit ses joues et prit la position la plus adorable de son répertoire.

\- Traffy?

\- Hm?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à me laver, s'il-te-plaît... À cause de toute cette eau, je me sens tout ...bizarre...comme si ma force m'avait été enlevée.

Le corsaire ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réaction de ''Zoro''. C'était vraiment mignon de voir à quel point les nouveaux utilisateurs apprenaient à gérer le contacte avec la mer. Surtout Roronoa avec sa bouille trop adorable. En cachant un rougissement derrière sa main, Law toussota, puis acquiesça doucement. Il saisit un shampoing qui traînait par-là et commença à frotter la tête ronde de l'épéiste. Ce dernier se mit à chantonner, appréciant le contacte.

Le Chibi scrutait les bulles qui se formaient sur ses cheveux et tombaient dans l'eau déjà mousseuse. Parfois, lorsque Kawaii s'en approchait trop, elles éclataient sur son petit nez, ce qui le faisait éternuer. Là encore, il se devait de réagir comme l'avait fait Zoro ces derniers jour, et donc il rigola d'un ton atrocement aigu.

Loi si une basse altitude Letang, but ne dit rien et poursuivit sait Stained Quelque PEU aux actions souriant mignonnes de épéiste.

\- Tu sais quoi Law?

\- Quoi?

\- Pendant que j'étais coincé avec ce ''Eustass Kid'', j'ai eu le temps de méditer et je suis parvenu à trouver un nouveau pouvoir. J'ai encore un peu de mal à le maîtriser, alors est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'aider?

Le capitaine du Heart fixa l'enfant, curieux de voir quelle nouvelle capacité ce dernier était parvenu à trouver alors qu'il n'était pas capable de reprendre sa forme originale. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé que Roronoa n'attendait que ça... Étrange.

\- Si tu veux je peux te donner des conseils, mais je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise quand je dois faire le cobaye, si tu vois ce que je eux dire... Mais dis moi Roronoa, pourquoi n'as tu pas repris ta forme normale? Depuis le temps, et avec ta détermination, tu aurais déjà dû y être arrivé, non ?

Kawaii arrêta de jouer avec les bulles. C'est vrai que si il était parvenu à découvrir de nouveaux pouvoirs, il aurait dû logiquement déjà avoir maîtrisé les autres. Le problème était qu'en réalité, il avait simplement volé le corps de Zoro, mais en temps qu'esprit, il ne pouvait pas changer son apparence, car c'était lui tout simplement.

\- À vrai dire, je peux le faire quand je veux, mais mon fruit du démon est un peu têtu et choisit quand est-ce que je deviens grand où petit... Hé hé...?

Douteux, Law attrapa son menton barbu entre son pouce et son index et réfléchit un instant.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel fruit...

Semblant tendu, Kawaii se dépêcha de répondre. Il ne devait pas se faire découvrir aussi rapidement, sinon il était cuit. D'accord, ce chirurgien était plutôt malin et méfiant, mais là il n'avait pas de raison de douter à son sujet !

\- Mais c'est vrai !

Zoro transpirait et ses mains jouaient entre elles, signes qu'il était nerveux. Alors ses doutes n'était pas infondés...Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Roronoa et il pouvait l'affirmer sans le connaître intimement. En tant que médecin, il était capable de percevoir lorsque ses patients étaient tendus.

\- Dis moi, que s'est-il réellement passé sur cette barque? Est-ce que Kid t'as fait quelque chose ? Je sais que tu n'est pas le Zoro de l'équipe au chapeau de paille. Ton aura n'est pas la même et depuis qu'on t'as retrouvé, tu as agi bizarrement.

Sans compter que tu es nerveux... As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

\- m...mmais, mais je suis Zoro ! La preuve!

Kawaii, paniqué, immobilisisa le jeune homme de la même manière qu'avec Zoro lors de leur combat.

\- Kotei-Kâ ...

Law se retrouva incapable de bouger à cause de la magie puissante qui paralysa ses membres, tandis que le Chibi souriait, une aura menaçante l'enveloppant. Le démon posa sa main sur le torse tatoué du noiraud impuissant face à lui. Law sentit ensuite son corps diminuer en taille jusqu'à atteindre la même hauteur que son opposant. Ce dernier profita du charme qu'il avait lancé sur Trafalgar pour le sortir, non sans peine, du bain. L'habillant rapidement, il se débrouilla pour le mener dans la salle où avait été enfermé provisoirement Kid et il le plaça à ses côtés.

\- Je vais quand même te dire où est passé ton petit Zoro. Il est tout simplement coincé dans son esprit. Je suis la conscience du fruit du démon qu'il a ingéré. Je me nomme Kawaii kawaii no mi, mais tu peux m'appelle Kawaii...et toi, tu ne reverras pas le soleil avant longtemps ! Ha ha ha.

Le chirurgien tentait de se débattre m'as en vain, ses muscles refusaient de bouger. Agacé par le manque d'attention, Kawaii vit qu'une grosse quantité de poudre de granite marin s'était coincé dans les vêtements du grand pirate. Le Chibi se débrouilla pour en donner une certaine dose au médecin qui perdit aussitôt connaissance.

\- Pfiouuu, même pas une journée et je me fais déjà démasquer. Il va falloir que je sois plus prudent la prochaine fois. Ces pirates vont me donner du fil à retordre, mais personne ne pourra m'empêcher d'atteindre mon objectif ! Personne !

 **Désolée, je n'ai pas eut le temps de corriger le fautes d'orthographes, en espérant que ça ne vous fasse pas trop mal au yeux. Et pardon pour le retard.**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Panda girl:Coucou traffy est Tres mignon et oui c'est vrai que Zoro aussi est mignon. Tkt pas il est tres bien nourrit mon ptit Law. J'comprend que tu doit lui faire des crasses pour faire continuer l'aventure et j'approuve. Oh c'est sympa d'avoir rit a ma blague : ). Trop mignonne la scene du bain j'adore. Non stp fait pas de mal a mon Traffy mais j'aimerait bien le voir zn petit y doit etre trop chou. A la semaine prochaine ;p**

 **Moi: Donc, en gros ils sont tout les deux mignons, même s'ils le font pas exprès ^^ Tu lui as donné ses boulette de riz à ton p'tit Law ? Sinon il va être de mauvaise humeur ! Ha mai j'y pense moi aussis je dois donner quelque chose à un certain Marimo pour qu'il continue de jouer dans cette fic ! J'imagine que dix barils de saké feront l'affaire, au moins pour un jour ;)**

 **Pour le Law mignon, c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais j'ai dans l'idée de faire réapparaître quelqu'un de très apprécié bien qu'on l'ai déjà vu, mais je vois pas mieux que lui pour faire ce que j'ai prévu, j'en dis pas plus , Bybye ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Kawaii se dirigea fièrement vers Ussop, Chopper et Luffy qui s'amusaient avec une méduse fraîchement péchée. Affichant une mine curieuse, le Chibi s'approcha du pauvre animal qui leur servirait de déjeuné et le tâtonna avec dégoût.

\- Luffy, tu comptes réellement manger ça ?

L'adolescent au chapeau de paille fixa son compagnon comme si ce qu'il avait dit était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

\- Bien sûr. Mais si tu n'en veux pas, je peux manger ta part Zoro? SHISHISHI !

Évidemment, cette dernière réplique correspondait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question et c'était pour cela que le démon rechercha dans les souvenirs de son hôte la réaction qu'il se devait d'avoir dans cette situation. Après une seconde de réflexion, on put voir un mini Zoro en colère contre son capitaine qui riait sans prêter attention aux noms d'oiseaux trouvés par son bourreau.

\- Pas touche à ma bouffe ! Tu n'as qu'à pas engloutir tes repas !

Les rires fusèrent sur le Sunny comme la joie rayonnait parmis cet équipage, sans se douter qu'une ombre menaçante flottait au-dessus d'eux. En effet, Kawaii avait longuement réfléchi sur comment prendre le pouvoir sur ses ''nakamas''. La réponse fut simple : diviser pour mieux régner.

Dans l'état de liens forts et familiaux qu'étaient actuellement les mugiwaras, il lui serait impossible d'isoler un des membre pour le chibifié, et par la même occasion le mettre à son service, sans qu'un autre ne se face du soucis et ne parte à sa recherche en bon petit compagnon. Par contre, s'il appliquait le fameux dicton, il pourrait choisir ses proies comme bon lui semblait.

 **" Ces chers pirates seront si aveuglés par leur colère et leur rancune qu'il leurs sera impossible de recréer ces mêmes liens qui, actuellement, m'empêchent de passer à l'action, hé hé."**

Pour commencer, Kawaii devait éliminer le ciment de l'équipage au chapeau de" paille, c'est à dire le capitaine. Luffy n'était pas difficile à berner. Kawaii se contenta de lui demander de l'amener dans le nid de pie pour voir la vaste étendue de la mer, tout en prenant un air émerveillé et impatient. L'adolescent ne put refuser la requête de son mignon petit nakama et laissa Ussop et Chopper s'occuper de la méduse.

Une fois arrivé au sommet du mât où se trouvait la salle en question, le Chibi s'assura que rien ni personne ne pourrait l'interrompre puis il se tourna vers son capitaine, les yeux emplit d'innocence trompeuse. Tendant les bras, Kawaii fit signe au jeune homme de le porter?

\- Hi hi ! Plus haut Luffy ! Je veux aller plus haut ! Je veux voir plus loin que l'horizon !

Ledit Luffy s'empara de son second, se lançant dans le jeu qui ne tarderait à se transformer en terrible piège sans issue. Mugiwara balança Zoro dans les airs comme s'il était un avion, satisfait des rires heureux de l'enfant. Tout s'arrêta lorsque le nid de pie devint silencieux. Luffy regarda, inquiet, l'épéiste désormais muet pour découvrir qu'une étrange aura s'émanait de lui. Ses yeux pourtant si brillants avaient perdu leur éclat enfantin et s'étaient assombris, cachant l'émeraude qui ornait d'habitude son unique iris.

\- Zoro...?

Un sourire malsain plaqué dès lors sur les traits de l'enfant, tandis que le démon caché se révéla l'espace d'une seconde. Sa peau devint noire, coulissants rapidement le longs de ses petits membres. Au contact de la peau noircie de celui qu'il avait crû être son second, Luffy sentit son corps se déchirer de l'intérieur. Ses os semblaient se briser et rapetisser tout comme le reste des choses étranges qui composaient son corps caoutchouteux. Il devenait plus petit !

Quelques mots sortirent de la bouche de Zoro, provoquant en lui un sentiment de perte. Sa liberté s'envolait à petit feu, ainsi que sa détermination. Avant de tomber finalement dans l'inconscience effrayante, Luffy prononça l'unique question qui était restée sans réponse, résonnant dans son esprit qui s'éteignait bien trop rapidement.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas Zoro...où est mon nakama ?

* * *

Zoro, ou du moins son âme piégée au fond de sa propre mémoire, cherchait une solution pour se sortir de cette situation. Depuis son emplacement, il pouvait voir chaque faits et gestes du démon qui se servait de son corps comme d'une marionnette. Impuissant, l'épéiste avait dû regarder Trafalgar se faire chibifier sans qu'il ne puisse réellement réagir. Il avait rapidement compris les desseins de l'esprit, mais observant à quelle rapidité il progressait, Zoro n'avait plus le choix. Il devait a tout prix sortir de cette salle éternellement sombre de son subconscient.

Heureusement, le Marimo avait une piste. Lorsque Kawaii se regardait dans un miroir, ou tout objet capable de refléter une image, c'était bel et bien lui que l'on observait dans la glace et non cette tête d'algue synthétique. De cette manière, l'épéiste aux cheveux verts pouvait prendre contacte avec le monde extérieur et ainsi alerter ses amis.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Pourtant, à peine avait-il trouvé ceci que déjà le démon s'en était pris à son capitaine. Zoro avait tenté de crier, de hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de voix, mais pas une seule fois ses avertissements n'avaient franchi la barrière du monde réelle duquel il avait été banni. Son désespoir ne cessait de croître depuis que Luffy avait bêtement accepté de rester seul avec lui, mais bien sûr, le sabreur ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Comment l'intelligence faible du jeune homme aurait put imaginer que son second, meilleur ami et plus fidèle compagnon, se serait fait possédé par son propre fruit du démon, ce dernier tentant de dominer le monde. Absurde...

Zoro rit jaune à la situation. Effectivement, jamais Luffy n'aurait put remarquer ce qui se tramait en lui. Mais là encore, l'espoir lui sourit lorsque Luffy prononça ces mots. "Je sais que tu n'es pas Zoro...où est mon nakama ?"

Oui, son capitaine avait découvert qu'il était piégé, mais à présent, lui-même était dans une impasse... Impossible d'en tirer une quelconque aide.

À présent, plus abattu que jamais, Zoro dut se résigner à assister au début de la fin. Cherchant continuellement des solutions, l'épéiste abandonnait ses idées jusqu'à l'heure où il craqua. Frappant avec toute la force dont cette enveloppe de vide lui permettait, il cogna contre l'une des parois de la salle sombre. Contre toute attente, une déchirure se fit, laissant, étonnamment, s'échapper les voix de Luffy et de Law.

Surpris, Zoro se retira de la maigre brèche et tomba sûr le sol.

Non, ce n'était pas possible... Comment...comment se pouvait-il que les esprits des deux jeunes hommes puissent se retrouver là?! Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion, un simple rêve, mais seules ces deux voix s'étaient élevées parmis le silence qui l'entourait.

Une lumière chaude se rependit en lui, faisant luire son corps de nuit grâce à une petite flemmet frêle mais encore bien présente; l'espoir. Avec un acharnement renouvelé, Zoro recommença à frapper contre le mur, y mettant toute son âme. Bien qu'à chaque coup la parois se reconstruisait, toujours plus épaisse, toujours plus solide, l'épéiste continua de taper sans cesse.

Entre chaque coup de pied, chaque coup de poings, Zoro envoyait ses prières vers le reste de ses nakamas, suppliant Dieu qu'au moins l'une d'entre elles n'atteigne quelqu'un avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

\- Je dois le faire pour sauver l'équipage!

Je vous en prie, ne vous laissez pas avoir par ce fichu démon,

gardez confiance et surtout, ..

...ne m'approchez pas !

 **Yep ! Déjà fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à la semaine prochaine ^^**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	19. Chapter 19

Panda Girl:Salut ouiiii traffy a bien recu ses boulette de riz. J'pense plutot qu'il en faudrait 15 barille par jour  
Oh tu va faire reaparaitre Mihawk trop bien. J'suis trop contente j'veuuuuuut laaaaa suiiiiite. J'suis trop presser maintenant que j'sais cela mdrrr. Kawaii est un etre diabolique mais j'peut pas m'empecher de l'aimer mdrrr je m'attache toujours aux mechant mdrrr.  
A la semaine prochaiNe

Moi : Xd 15 barils, j'avoue que j'ai vu un peu petit à la base, mais je vais me rattraper! En fait, ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'il en aura 30!

Et ouais, Mimi est dans la place (il va me tuer pour avoir dit ça)! Du calme, du calme jeune tortue, la suite arrive. Je crois que je me suis abonné au dimanche soir dans mes publication, parce que j'ai pas le temps d'écrire pendant la semaine donc maintenant tu sais quand, précisément, tu peux assouvir ta soif de "savoir la suite"^^

Effectivement Kawaii est diabolique, dans tout les gens du terme, mais moi je l'aime pas, il est pas net ce gars moi je dis! Je préfère tellement Zoro et Mihawk ~.~ surtout en vue de ce qui va peut-être arriver (tout dépend de mon imagination du week-end prochain) enfin bref, bonne semaine mon p'tit panda ^^

* * *

 **Eh bien, eh bien...cette histoire touche gentiment à sa fin! Je pense qu'il reste encore deux ou trois chapitre avant le grand final ! Déjà !?**

 ** _Important !:_**

 ** _Je veux vous prévenir que j'ai une autre fiction en réserve pour vous, je la publierai dès que celle-ci sera terminée! Je compte sur vous pour y jeter un coup d'œil le moment venu, mais je vous redirai plus en détail plus tard._ **

**Allez, bonne lecture ^^**

 **Chapitre 19:**

\- J'en étais sûr !

Mihawk, grand corsaire et passionné de lecture, avait passé tout son temps à rechercher des informations sur la force étrange qu'il avait ressenti en la présence de Zoro.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à une manifestation de fruit du démon et encore moins qu'il en soit la cible, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, mais là encore, il pouvait affirmer que la situation avait été suffisamment anormale pour le pousser à faire des recherches. De telles émanations surnaturelles et démoniaques étaient bien trop dangereuses, autant pour Roronoa que pour son entourage.

 _Ce genre de cas,_ lui décrivait un de ses nombreux livre, est _relatif à un seul et unique fruit du démon; le Kawaii Kawaii no mi. Ce fruit donne à son utilisateur la capacité de manipuler l'esprit des gens grâce à une façade enfantine et irrésistible._

\- Ça on le savait déjà...

Mihawk poursuivit sa lecture, espérant découvrir plus au sujet de son rival. Si Roronoa était en danger de vie, alors le faucon était prêt à agir. Cet adolescent était la seule personne digne de son titre et sa face de bébé au grands yeux innocemment scintillants n'avaient rien à voir avec ça! Bon d'accord, peut-être que la mignonnerie du Marimo agissait encore sur son esprit de vieil homme, mais que pouvait-il faire face à une créature aussi adorable !

\- Stop Mihawk, tu ne dois pas te laisser emporter par tes émotions, sifflait la petite voix de la prudence au creux de son oreille.

Œil de Faucon secoua la tête au vue de ses pensées. Effectivement, quelque chose cochait avec Roronoa.

Peu de monde connaissaient son passé, mais en temps que quadragénaire, il avait eut le temps de visiter le monde et d'apprendre à gérer ce genre de situation paranormales. Après tout, cet épéiste avait évoluer sous le règne de Gold Roger ! Affichant un léger sourire nostalgique, le corsaire reprit sa lecture.

 _De cette manière, les plus grands pirates pouvaient se procurer tout ce dont ils rêvaient juste avec un regard. Cette méthode était très appréciée, car elle limitait les dépenses et les pertes chez tous._

 _Pourtant au bout d'un certain temps, les utilisateurs changeaient du jour au lendemain et dévoilaient leur vrai visage, celui du démon qui les abritait, selon quelques témoignages._

 _Plusieurs fois, la marine eut retrouvé des flottes complètes totalement vide de vie. Chaque matelot ou pirate qui vivaient sous leurs ordres périssaient mystérieusement, laissant leur navire dériver selon le bon vouloir des courants marins._

 _Suite à de longues études, des scientifiques purent déterminer la cause de leurs morts. La plupart n'avaient rien de mystérieux. C'était généralement des décès causés par balles où coups d'épée, ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de ''normal'' sur les mers. Cependant de tels génocides en présence d'un élément commun, le fruit du Kawaii, ne pouvaient être des coïncidences._

\- Je ne pense pas que les chapeaux de pailles puissent se faire vaincre aussi facilement... Je me demande ce qui a bien put se passer...

 _Depuis quelques années, le fruit du démon est devenu illégal à consommer et a été placé sous haute surveillance. Pourtant les manifestations des pirates ne cessèrent jusqu'à ce que le Kawaii no mi fut libéré de sa cage. Durant une des bataille contre la base responsable de sa protection, le coffre qui le contenait fut perdu. Depuis ce jour, plus aucun cas ne fut répertorié, bien que la légende voulait que le fruit ait échoué sur une petite île paisible de Grand Line._

Mihawk referma le bouqin et observa la datte d'édition.

 _-_ Ce livre a été rédigé en 1318, soit il y a plus de 200 ans. Je doute fort que les choses aient beaucoup changé depuis. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore assez d'information, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que Roronoa ne s'en sortira pas sans mon aide. ~ Zorroo~

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, vieux pervers. Depuis que tu as rendu visite à ce Marimo absolument pas mignon tu es tout bizarre! Je dirais que tu t'es attendri ou flétrit je ne sais pas. Si tu rasais cette moustache et cette barbe ridicule, je te trouverais adorable, HelaHelaHela!

Mihawk détourna ses yeux dorés vers la source de bruit de service. Cette fille ne lui apportait que des problèmes. Légèrement agacé, ainsi que gêné, Hawkeye cacha le faible rougissement qui s'était glissé sur ses pompette d'ivoire sous un air intransigeant. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le percer à jour, ça c'était son rôle !

\- Peronna, cesse. À moins que tu ne préfères voir ton cher Kumaci se faire trancher en deux par Yoru ?

La jeune fille fantôme frappa ses doigts fins contre sa bouche, à la fois dans la terreur et la colère. Dans le but de bloquer le passage aux insultes sur le point de franchir ses lèvres roses, elle pinça ses lèvres et grommela des mots intelligibles avant qu'un grand sourire n'illumine son visage.

" Pas bon" pensa Mihawk qui avait saisi un autre grimoire en se relevant de son fauteuil. Il s'avança jusqu'au niveau de la princesse, puis en regardant face à lui, le faucon murmura d'un ton glacial ses avertissements.

\- Dis moi jeune fille, savais-tu que Roronoa avait ingéré un fruit du démon, et que ce fruit était l'un des plus diabolique parmis les plus diaboliques et que, si je ne faisais rien à ce sujet, je ne sais pas...Cela pourrait provoquer une catastrophe de l'ordre cataclysmique par exemple ?

La fille fantôme se retourna brusquement vers son bienfaiteur et posa ses mains sur ses larges épaules. Avec un petit rire amusé, elle prononça les seules paroles que refusaient d'entendre le noiraud.

\- HelaHela... Hawks-chan, et si je venais avec toi ? Tu pensais que je n'avais pas remarqué, hein ? Je sais que va retourner chez chapeau de paille. En plus j'ai entendu dire que notre chère algue était mystérieusement devenu la créature la plus adorable des 4 mers et tu sais que j'adore tout ce qui est mignon, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de voir ce qu'est devenu mon jouet durant mon absence, neh ... ?

Mihawk attrapa l'arête de son nez et soupira. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix... Mais tout de même! Comment cette gamine pouvait être aussi perspicace ?

\- D'accord, tu peux venir, mais je ne veux pas t'entendre, sinon ta peluche ira rejoindre les fond marins ainsi que ta carcasse.

Peronna poussa un cri de joie strident et embrassa la joue du corsaire tout en répondant d'une voix enfantine bien que moqueuse:

\- Merci beaucoup HelaHelaHela!

\- Les enfants...

* * *

Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps au corsaire et sa pupille pour trouver le navire à tête de lion. Quelques heures à peine.

L'atmosphère qui en dégageait avait changée. Les rires du capitaine étaient absents, aucune musique jouée par ce squelette étrange n'animait les passager qui semblaient dormir.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber, tandis que le soleil colorait le ciel de lueur dorées, dégradant en bleu-nuit. La mer était calme, aucun vent pour gonfler les voiles qui paraissaient ternies maintenant que l'ambiance joyeuse et énergique de l'équipage au chapeau de paille avait été emporté par le vent passé. Seul le bruit des clapotis contre la coque indiquait un mouvement, unique, répétitif, mort.

Peronna s'accrocha au bras de Mihawk, non pas qu'elle avait peur, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Et si le navire avec été recouvert de sang par les mains de l'homme qu'elle avait côtoyé deux ans durant ? Et s'ils étaient arrivés trop tard et que Zoro n'était plus mignon du tout, elle aurait fait ce voyage pour rien ?!

L'adolescente aux cheveux roses allait exprimer ses impressions, incapable de retentir le flux d'émotions qui titillait sa langue, l'obligeant presque à parler en continu, lorsque un rire d'enfant résonna. Ce n'était pas le genre de son qui vous réconfortait, au contraire, c'était plutôt le bruit effrayant qui vous disait de fuire.

Mihawk, curieux, rapprocha son bateau-cercueil de l'échelle du Sunny et attacha fermement une corde qui relia les deux embarcations. Une lueur de détermination éclaira ses yeux perçant alors qu'il escaladait le navire. En un rien de temps, il avait atteint la pelouse si particulière et chercha du regard un quelconque signe de vie. Ne voyant rien, le Shishibukai laissa échapper une vague de fluide qui lui permit de répertorier l'emplacement des individus de l'équipage.

Apparemment, quelque chose s'était produit car les présences venaient toute d'un même point, sauf celle de l'archéologue et du médecin. Le grand corsaire et avait aussi remarqué que des corps, toujours en vie, mais semblant privé de conscience humaine, d'esprit ou encore d'âme, étaient réunis dans une salle qui devait sûrement correspondre à une cale inférieure.

\- Peronna, va retrouver Nico Robin et le takuni qui parle sur le toit de la vigie et assure toi qu'ils aillent bien. Demande leurs aussi ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce navire pendant que je cherche Roronoa.

La princesse fantôme acquiesça et s'envola. Mihawk alla dans la direction de Kawaii et le retrouva rapidement, bien que surpris par ce qu'il voyait...

 _Co-Comment était-ce possible ?!_

 **Je suis sûre que vous voulez me tuer pour couper l'histoire maintenant, mais je suis navrée de vous annoncer que c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

 **À la semaine prochaine mes Loulous ;)**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Désolée de ce léger retard, mais comme c'était Pâque (d'ailleurs joyeuse Pâque à toutes et à tous^^) et bien j'ai pris un peu de vacance...tout comme mon inspiration, malheureusement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement la suite de cette Fic sera postée ce week-end..**

 **Je crois que les personnages sont un peu OCC aujourd'hui... J'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas trop...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 20 :**

Mihawk observait la scène devant lui, incapable de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se produire durant son absence. Les nombreux bouquins qu'il avait lus n'avaient jamais au grand JAMAIS évoqué cette situation !

Le corsaire tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées pour mieux analyser les huit personnes qui se tenaient devant lui. À vrai dire "personne" semblait être un grand mot, car en réalité, l'équipage au chapeau de paille, à l'exception du médecin et de l'archéologue, avait subi le même sort que Roronoa quelques jours plus tôt. Ces puissants pirates étaient à présent aussi inoffensif et adorable que son cher rival au cheveux verts, ou du moins le véritable Zoro et non pas l'esprit mesquin qui contrôlait son corps.

Taka no mi porta un regard plus attentif aux transformations exercées sur les pirates, cédant presque à l'attendrissement qui toquait dès lors à sa porte.

Le capitaine ainsi que Trafalgar étaient recouverts par leurs chapeaux à présent trop grands pour eux. Malgré sa vue de faucon, l'épéiste ne pouvait distinguer que leurs pieds minuscules dépassant des coiffes. Le cyborg et le squelette avait pris quelques contours plus ronds, rendant leurs visages un peu moins effrayants, bien qu'il restaient toujours aussi..."spéciaux"? Le tireur d'élite avait subit un changement capitale qui faisait toute la différence; son nez s'était un raccourci, le rendant un peu plus normal, bien qu'aussi choupinou que ses compagnons. Le cuistot blondinet avait reçu la tête du petit ange, même si Mihawk n'éprouvait aucune sympathie à son égard. La navigatrice avait apparemment conservé ses formes encore bien dissimulées par les vêtements désormais à sa taille. Cette femme se couvrait si peu qu'au final ses habits lui correspondaient enfin, la préservant d'une indécence non désirée.

Oui, on pouvait le dire: décidément, ces pirates étaient adorables. Œil de Faucon ne pouvait le nier, mais aucun d'entre eux ne dépassaient son petit Roronoa... Impossible ! Zoro était vêtu de manière plus ou moins adaptée. Du point de vue pratique, Mihawk n'avait rien à en redire, mais d'un œil plus élégant, une grenouille saurait faire mieux.

Tout à coup, venant s'immiscer dans son esprit, des images d'un Chibi Zoro habillé en grenouille traversèrent sa réflexion. Ses joues marbrées prirent une teinte rosée tandis que la magie démoniaque le plongeait dans le délire, passant toujours plus d'images fictives et adorables.

" _Mihawk reprends toi! Tu dois résister ! Si ce démon parvient à t'avoir c'en est fini!"_

Le Shishibukai se giffla intérieurement. Ses pensées étaient contrôlée par la puissance du Kawaii no mi, mais il devait lutter. Toujours à couvert le corsaire observa les interactions des Chibis entre eux. Apparemment c'était Roronoa qui les dirigeait, mais son aura différait bien trop de d'habitude.

" _J'en conclus que mon élève n'a pas put vaincre le démon de son fruit... Je l'imaginais plus fort tout de même. Quel dommage, je vais devoir lui porter secours."_

Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez pensez, le noiraud feintait la déception, cependant au fond de lui, il espérait que ses prochaines actions seraient suffisamment impressionnante pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'admiration de la part de son jeune rival.

Malheureusement, et comme tout le monde, il vieillissait et par fierté, il voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas encore inutile. Cette idée ne l'avait jamais effleurée auparavant, ou du moins pas avant qu'une certaine princesse fantôme ne s'installe chez lui. Sans cesse la petite fille lui faisait des remarques déplacées sur son âge, et cela n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis le départ du vert. Extérieurement insensible, ces paroles avaient fini par l'atteindre et à présent, son âge le gênait.

Le Shishibukai qui, encore une fois, avait été distrait ne sentit pas spontanément les huit paires de yeux (ou sept et demi ?) qui s'étaient posés sur lui. C'était à ce moment que le Faucon remarqua quelque chose de primordial. Il n'y avait aucune lueur de vie dans leurs regards. Les reflets brillants, les joues rosées, les moues de bébé, tout n'était que mirages ! En se concentrant, l'épéiste vit autre chose. Aucune aura n'entourait ces coquilles vides, contrairement à Roronoa qui émanait d'une palette de couleur incroyable, se démarquant avec peine du noir les absorbant, comme les ténèbres qu'il était.

Mihawk ne perdit pas de temps et revint sur ses pas, espérant semer la horde de Zombies qui l'avait repéré. Avec une grâce et une rapidité incroyable, le Shishibukai s'était envolé. Selon lui, les plans du petit démon ne l'avaient pas pris en compte et avait décidé de s'occuper de son cas plus tard, laissant le temps au sabreur de retrouver les autres.

.-^*^-.

Lorsque la princesse fantôme entendit les pas se rapprocher, elle prépara ses chers gardes du corps et guetta. Si cela avait été un de ces Chibi zombie, obéissant et kawaii, elle voulait être prête afin de les mettre à son service en temps qu'esclave. Il lui en fallait absolument un depuis que son hôte pas mignon du tout refusait de lui obéir. D'ailleurs, manque de chance, à la place de la petite créature qu'elle rêvait de voir, apparut le noiraud avec une mine enjouée.

Plus tôt, en arrivant sur le toit de la vigie, Perona avait trouvé, comme annoncé par son tuteur, l'archéologue et le petit renne. En forçant un sourire, elle leur avait expliqué pourquoi elle était là et les rassura un peu. Le médecin le lui avait raconté les faits, une lueur de tristesse dans sa voix, alors que la jeune femme semblait réfléchir.

 _" La veille à l'heure du repas, Luffy ne s'était pas présenté comme à son habitude, mais était resté introuvable. Sanji s'était aperçu de sa disparition le premier et était parti à sa recherche, croisant Zoro sur le chemin des cales, le seul lieu qu'il n'avait pas encore fouillé. Le cuisinier avait sans doute pensé que le Marimo s'était perdu et le questionna au sujet de Luffy. Le Chibi avait affiché une moue troublée avant d'acquiescer avec un sourire, puis il guida le blond dans la salle où reposaient Kid, Trafalgar et leur capitaine_

 _Sanji s'était fait berné par les sourires angéliques de son nakamas et s'était rendu compte de son erreur en apercevant les corps miniaturisés, mais c'était trop tard malheureusement. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir son esprit avait déjà été emprisonné avec ceux du capitaine et du corsaire, dont personne n'avait remarqué l'absence. Après tout Trafalgar était un homme mystérieux et gardait ses distances autant qu'il le pouvait._

 _Le kidnapping de ces trois hommes avait été le début de la fin sur le Sunny. Chacun des membres ignorait ce qui les attendait, provoquant ainsi la capture de tous selon une tactique bien choisie, sinon quelque peu précipitée. Il ne fallu pas plus de cinq heures pour que Zoro, ou plutôt son démon, anéantisse l'équipage au chapeau de paille._

 _Il ne restait que Robin et Chopper qui avaient sû se méfier, de par leurs pouvoirs de fruit du démon. Grâce à son espionnage sur l'ensemble du navire, l'ex-agent de Barock Words était parvenue à éviter l'épéiste, sachant depuis peu ce qui allait lui arriver en le voyant. Elle n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour croire qu'elle pouvait résister aux pouvoirs de l'enfant, lorsque la seule pensée de ce dernier suffisait à la faire craquer de mignonnerie._

 _Le médecin, lui, s'était servi de son odorat pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'une personne lorsque les odeurs de tout ses nakamas, sauf un, avaient subitement disparu. Au final, il se retrouva,_ _en compagnie de Robin,_ _sur le toit du nid-de-pie, le seul endroit sûr qu'ils avaient pu trouver._

 _Pourtant, leurs capacités n'avaient pas été les seules choses qui les avait mis sur la piste. À chaque fois que leur petit compagnon s'approchait, une aura écrasante inculquait en eux un sentiment semblable à un déchirement interne, comme s'ils étaient témoins du conflit qui se déroulait continuellement dans l'âme de Zoro. Ce simple sentiments leur avait permi de comprendre qu'ils étaient en danger auprès de la seule personne qui, d'habitude, vous redonnait confiance avec un regard, tant elle était en paix avec elle-même._

 _La nuit était tombée rapidement, puis le jour passa. Robin avait suffisamment observé les mouvements de l'ennemi et réfléchissait à un plan qui ne nuirait pas physiquement à ses amis (les ordres du médecins). Malheureusement, il avait été difficile pour elle de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement, la gênant dans sa réflexion. De plus, sa vision des choses était trop sanglante selon Chopper qui refusait de disséquer quiconque tant qu'il y avait de l'espoir._

 _Finalement, le renne avait proposer de verser un tonneaux emplit d'eau de mer sur Zoro, préférant oublier les propositions morbides de l'archéologue. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car ils étaient tout deux utilisateurs de fruits. Manier de l'eau pouvait les mettre en danger s'ils ne prenaient pas toutes les précautions... Inutile de dire que peu d'options en vue de leur situation leur restait. Une journée entière de réflexion intense et de frustration accumulée s'était écoulée sans résultat. Les deux pirates ne souhaitaient que de passer à l'action._

 _Enfin, au crépuscule, un homme, non, le seul homme qui était en mesure de leur porter secours arriva, et avec un plan en prime !_

* * *

Zoro était couché sur un sol dur et froid. Il pouvait sentir la sueur et la fatigue, bien qu'il ne possédait plus de corps, rien qu'une enveloppe de ténèbres où brillait désormais et avec peine la flamme de son espoire. Dès l'instant où la voix de son capitaine avait franchi le mur de solitude qui l'entourait, l'épéiste avait frappé de toute ces forces contre cette barrière invisible, mais en vain.

Sa volonté jusqu'à aujourd'hui avait été inébranlablée, cependant Kawaii était parvenu à la briser rien qu'en l'isolant dans ses propres pensées. Il y eut quelques heures de flottement, lorsque des souvenirs venant d'une enfance qu'il avait oublié longtemps auparavant refaisaient surfaces. Durant ces périodes d'agonie, Zoro revécut l'entier de ses aventures passées, le faisant d'autant plus regretter son entourage qui périssait en ce moment même et par sa faute. Pour couronner le tout, son ennemi juré, ainsi que la seule entité qu'il ne pouvait détrôner avec des sabres surgissait de l'ombre pour l'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans cette misère dévastatrice. Des paroles qu'il savait vraies se gravaient face à lui, le rabaissant, l'insultant...l'accusant d'actions qu'il avait mis des années à effacer de sa mémoire.

 _Kuina._

 _Luffy._

 _Je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse. Je veux me battre, mais je n'en ai plus la force..._

Tandis que la dernière once de lumière faiblissait dans l'obscurité, Zoro sentit son âme disparaître, sa conscience l'abandonnant peu à peu... Le silence l'entourait, l'embrassait de ses bras froids pour le retenir dans cette antre de mort. Alors que sa lueur d'espoir s'éteignait, un point se dessina au-dessus de lui, attirant son attention une derrière fois.

Le temps n'existait plus, pourtant la vitesse avec laquelle se déplaçait ce point l'interpella. Au fur et à mesure que la lumière s'approchait, Zoro sentait la chaleur envahir ses membres vides, entendait le bourdonnement d'excitation et d'encouragements qui remplissait cet air trop silencieux. Peu à peu, la force se répandait dans son cœur alors que son corps réaparaissait, iluminé d'un faisceau émeraude. Le contact de ce courant chaud était à la fois source de vie et sentiment de douleur unique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Zoro pouvait les sentir, ces lames qui le frôlaient, l'électrisant de leurs puissances, de la puissance de leur maître.

Mihawk.

\- Marimo ! Éclate le cul de cet imposteur et sort nous de ta tête d'algue !

\- Zoro, si tu ne nous sort pas d'ici, j'augmente ta dette de 200%!

\- Zoro-san, moi, le grand Capitaine Ussop a besoins de son fidèle bras droit et je te commende de vaincre l'ennemi afin de me protégea

\- Zoro-kun, je sais que tu peux le vaincre, Yohoho !

\- Haramaki-bro, tu es devenu un vrai homme, alors je compte sur toi pour assurer, comme d'hab !

\- Kenshi-san, nous sommes tous avec toi.

\- Zoroooo, ne meurt paaaas ! Qui me lira mes histoire le soir sinon?!

\- ZOROOOOO ! LE ROI DES PIRATES T'ORDONNE DE FINIR L'AVENTURE! PLUS GRAND ÉPÉISTE DU MONDE CECI EST UN ORDRE DU CAPITAINE ! SHISHISHI !

Zoro sourit. Désormais, l'épéiste pouvait entendre les voix de ses amis qui appelaient à l'aide. Ils réclamaient SON aide! À présent son corps était entièrement reconstitué, son véritable corps. Il pouvait se battre ! Comme la lumière verte quitta ses membres, un son s'éleva parmis les autres, forçant les coins de sa bouche à s'élever bien plus loin qu'il ne le pouvait déjà.

\- Roronoa, ne t'avise pas de perdre maintenant. Je ne t'ai pas entraîné durant ces deux ans pour que finissent aussi mal.

Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas, il était heureux que Mihawk soit venu pour l'aider. Cela voulait dire que ce grand homme le respectait suffisamment. Cette pensée motiva le Marimo à se pousser plus dur que jamais. Il devait réussir. Il allait reussir et la route vers sa gloire commençait ici même, à l'intérieur de lui!

Soudain, l'atmosphère de joie et de fête se refroidit. Le même rire enfantin qui avait hanté ses rêves retentit contre les parois, résonnant dans la cavité sombre. Zoro regarda le démon qu'il attendait avec impatience depuis sa prise de conscience. Le sourire de joie qu'il affichait il y a quelques secondes encore s'était transformé en bouche de requin. L'épéiste saisi son bandana et l'accrocha solidement au-dessus de ses yeux, mettant en évidence l'éclat démoniaque qui reflétait de son unique œil.

\- **Que pense-tu faire contre moi?! Tu ne peux pas m'atteindre !e**

Hystérique, Kawaii le regardait d'un air sûr, persuadé qu'il avait la situation en main. Tout s'était déroulé selon ses plans, l'équipage des chapeaux de paille était sous son contrôle. Il ne restait plus que deux misérables insectes cachés quelque part sur le navire, mais pour lui, ça n'aurait été qu'une question de temps avant de les charmer. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait prévu que cet escrimeur ne revienne.

Choisissant sa technique la plus puissante, Kawaii avait mobilisé toutes sa magie sur l'homme au yeux dorés. Après tout, un de plus dans son armée ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire! Mais c'était sans compter sur la petite peste aux cheveux roses qui était parvenue à le plonger dans une dépression inexplicable, profonde et sans issue. Suite à cet événement inattendu, Kawaii n'avait rien put faire, sauf subir la douche à l'eau de mer, l'affaiblissant considérablement. Finalement, le grand homme avait découpé une croix luminescente dans l'air qui était venu s'écraser directement sur son torse. La douleur avait été écrasante et il perdit connaissance immédiatement, l'envoyant dans la salle où il avait gentiment caché l'esprit de son hôte.

Maintenant il se trouvait là, face à face avec l'homme qui voulait sa tête sans pouvoir l'obtenir. C'était ça l'avantage d'être un démon, on était immortelle ! Pourtant, l'aura que dégageait Zoro lui ferait presque croire le contraire.

Comme pour se rassurer, le Chibi continua sa tirade, essayant de détruire ce qu'une fois il avait réduit à néant.

\- **De plus, tu n'as aucune armes. Pas même tes précieux katanas !**

Zoro le regarda, surpris et sérieux l'instant d'après. Un rire doux s'échappa de sa gorge, plongeant Kawaii dans la crainte.

\- C'est ce que tu crois ? Tu penses que comme je n'ai pas mes sabres, je suis incapable de te battre ?

Zoro laissa son masque se briser et éclata de rire. C'était ridicule ! Maintenant il pouvait entendre les voix de ses amis, les armes n'était que des accessoires, mais juste pour prouver le contraire à son cher fruit du démon, il abaissa la main et saisit la poignée de Wado Ichimonji qui s'était extrait du sol, formant de légères ondulations semblable aux ondes sur l'eau.

Dès cet instant, le regard de crainte qui ornait le visage de l'esprit se métamorphosa en moue de terreur. Ses membres étaient paralysés par un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu: la peur. Pour la première fois depuis son existence, Kawaii avait peur, peur de mourir.

Le monde qui l'entourait s'effondrait petit à petit. Les murs qui s'étaient épaissis s'écroulaient, laissant passer les exclamations de l'équipage derrière la barrière fragile. On pouvait discerner parmis le bruit des écroulements les voix de Chopper, Robin, Perona et même Mihawk !

Zoro le dominait et prononça ce qu'il espérait être les dernières paroles adressées à son fruit. Dans ces trois mots, l'épéiste recouvrit son honneur et promit un châtiment bien pire que la mort, s'assurant ainsi de sa tranquillité jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il prouva que c'était lui le maître et pour accompagner ses paroles, Zoro abaissa son sabre blanc avec toute sa rage passée.

\- J'ai gagné.

.-^*^-.

Zoro sentit à nouveau la chaleur réelle dans ses membres, son cœur battre lourdement dans sa poitrine, la douleur d'une lame qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ayant traversé son abdomen, le sang qui coulait sur ses vêtements. Ouvrant les yeux, il put apercevoir ses coéquipiers reprendre leurs formes normales et se relever. Sa vision était floue et sa paupière pesait ce qu'il lui semblait être quatre tonnes, mais il se forçait à rester éveillé, au moins suffisamment longtemps pour s'assurer que tout le monde soit OK. Rapidement tout ses coéquipiers étaient à ses côtés, lui parlant, mais Zoro ne pouvait pas les entendre. Un nouveau silence l'entourait. Non pas ce silence étouffansa qui l'avait opprimé tout ce temps, mais celui qui l'apaisait. Laissant filer ses dernières forces, Zoro ferma ses yeux, tombant dans l'inconscience profonde, entouré de ses nakamas. Alors qu'il dormait sur le pont du Sunny, un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

 **Voilà, c'est presque fini. Le prochain chapitre est le dernier. Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette presque fin ! Je veux savoir si elle était bien, parce que j'ai beaucoup de peine avec les conclusions...**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que cette semaine je n'ai pas été très régulière, mais comme promis, voici la fin. Je veux remercier tout ceux qui on suivit, aimé et commenté cette fiction. En espérant vous satisfaire avec cette conclusion, bonne lecture ^^**

 **Chapitre 21**

Zoro se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide être placé sur son front. Le contact de fraîcheur lui faisait du bien, car il avait l'impression que son visage était en feu.

Ouvrant avec peine son œil, il aperçu au loin une forme floue qui correspondait à Chopper. Peu à peu, Zoro émergeait du sommeil, tandis que ses sens reprenaient leurs fonctions. Désormais il pouvait sentir l'odeur des herbes que le renne avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Le fortement de la pierre contre la pierre grinçait dans ses oreilles, envoyant un frisson à travers sa colonne vertébrale. (vous savez, le truc qu'utilise Chopper pour broyer ses herbes) Un sentiment familier l'enveloppait sans qu'il ne puisse dire ce dont il s'agissait, jusqu'au moment où il décida de bouger. Zoro prit immédiatementt conscience de la douleur qui le paralysa presque autant que les bandages recouvrant encore son torse. L'épéiste siffla quand son propre corps le trahit au milieu du chemin vers la position assise, l'envoyant rejoindre son oreiller une fois de plus.

Le petit renne, dès lors alerté par le bruit, s'était précipité vers son patient, un sourire de pur bonheur plaqué sur ses traits mignons. Zoro pouvait voir ses lèvres en mouvement, mais là encore il avait de la peine à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Une fois son ouïe complètement opérationnelle, l'escrimeur posa la seule question dont la réponse l'intéressait.

\- Chopper, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Tu as été inconscient pendant environ 2 jours. Ce grand corsaire ne t'as pas épargné, même si ça t'as sauvé, bien que je ne comprends toujours pas comment. Et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu te reposes encore. Pas de formation, pas d'effort inutile, pas de ...

Le Marimo laissa son médecin lui dicter toute les précautions qu'il devait prendre quand il sortirait de l'infirmerie, carent, selon Chopper, Mihawk l'avait grièvement blessé. Apparemment il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il avait une légère commotion en raison des derniers événements, en plus de la fièvre qui n'avait toujours pas éclaté. 2 jours... Ça faisait beaucoup d'heure de formation en moins...

Zoro acquiesça sans même écouter le petit renne qui n'avait toujours pas terminé sa liste, puis, ignorant la tiraillement de sa peau sous les bandages, il se releva. Chopper sû que c'était inutile de le retenir plus longtemps, donc il se proposa poureau moins servir d'appuis à son grand frère.

Gentiment mais sûrement, les deux pirates étaient sur le pont où chacun des membres s'occupaient. Zoro ne manqua pas l'ambiance sombre pesant dès lors sur ses nakamas. Pourtant, cette même ambiance s'effaça complètement lorsque son capitaine le ôt tous ses nakamas étaient autour de lui, alerté par les cris du jeune homme qu'ils avaient choisi de suivre, le félicitant et le remerciant. e

Zoro tremblait un peu, trop faible encore pour se tenir debout aussi longtemps, cependant, l'homme têtu préféra laisser de côté ce détail pour profiter de cet instant où il pouvait affirmer que lui et ses amis étaient vivants. Bien sûr, la présence du Shishibukai ne lui avait pas échappé, et cette dernière attira toute son attention. Taka no mi était appuyé contre la rambarde, son chapeau couvrant son visage, ainsi que le sourire que le Faucon ne pouvait supprimer. Zoro se dirigea avec peine vers ce dernier, ignorant les commentaires de ses amis, puis il s'inclina respectueusement sur le sol.

\- Dracule Mihawk. Merci de m'avoir sauvé moi et mes amis. À présent, je te suis redevable.

Le corsaire observa attentivement le jeune homme à ses pieds. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il s'agenouillait pour lui. Un épéiste ne devrait pas fléchir le genou, même dans ce genre de situation.

\- Lève toi Roronoa. Tu remboursera ta dette le jour où tu prendra ma tête. Ce jour là, je veux que ce soit toi, et non pas un de ces petits escrimeurs capricieux, qui prenne mon titre. C'est compris ?

L'élève regarda le maître, surpris pas de telles paroles. Avec toute sa détermination, Zoro acquiesça.

\- Compte sur moi. Un jour je te surpasserais !

Dès que l'atmosphère de sérieux s'éclipsa, Luffy sauta sur son second, lui faisant le câlin du siècle. Malheureusement, Zoro n'avait plus assez de force pour parer le coup et tout deux tombèrent sur le sol. Après quelques minutes de rires et de bataille de chatouille, l'équipage se dispersa, préparant la fête qui aurait lieu le soir même. Zoro regardait ses compagnons à la tâches, alors qu'un chapeau de paille familier vint s'écraser sur sa tête.

Shishishi !

.-^*^-.

Le soir arriva et les festivités débutèrent avec fracas, Luffy avait été si excité lorsque Mihawk et la princesse fantôme furent d'accord pour participer que le seul moyen de le calmer fut de le nourrir. Heureusement que Sanji avait préparé un festin pour un régiment tout entier...

Zoro avait dormi toute la journée, récupérant ses dernières forces et à présent, il avait autant d'énergie que son capitaine, mais il se contenait, préférant commencer tranquillement.

Ce soir-là, la nourriture et l'alcool coulèrent à flot, la musique voyageait dans toutes les salles du Sunny. Le ciel était découvert et les étoiles brillaient comme jamais. La bonne humeur flottait sur tous, comme un nuage de soulagement et de joie. Même Mihawk s'était mis à rire en voyant les pitreries de l'équipage.

Tout était parfait.

Les deux épéistes et la rousse avait organisé un concours de boissons, remporté par le corsaire en première position et Nami en deuxième, laissant le Marimo dernier. Pourtant Zoro continuait d'insister sur le fait que Chopper lui avait interdit de boire plus de cinq tonneaux à cause de ses médicaments contre la migraine, ce qui était vrai en soit.

Finalement, tout le monde dormait. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon. Mihawk et Perona avait rejoint le petit bateau en forme de cercueil quelques heures plus tôt, quand les chapeaux de pailles tombaient un à un, épuisés par l'euphorie qui avait participé aux festivités. Puis il y avait Law qui avait repris la mer, emportant avec lui la carcasse de Kid dormant toujours aussi profondément, mais pas pour la même raison. Vous vous doutez bien que Sanji n'avait pas pu résister et tenait absolument à nourrir cet empoté au bois dormant. Le grand Kid avait donc mangé à l'œil en concluant une trêve d'une nuit avec les chapeaux de pailles. D'ailleurs, le pirates s'était défoulé comme jamais et avait fini sa nuit sur le sol en compagnie du petit Chopper. Au final, il ne restait plus que Zoro, assis sur le pont herbeux, profitant du calme matinal.

L'épéiste avait pris le temps de réfléchir sur son fruit du démon. Oui, il l'avait vaincu et c'était lui le maître, mais ses pouvoirs étaient encore présent ? Et bien il n'y avait qu'une seule façons de la savoir. Zoro ferma les yeux et inspira. Il répéta dans sa tête le mantra qu'il espérait être le bon.

"Je veux devenir petit et faible"

Évidemment, cela ne fonctionna pas, car cette demande était tout le contraire de ce que souhaitait réellement le Marimo. Avec un peu plus de conviction et un peu moins d'ironie, le jeune sabreur aux cheveux verts retenta sa chance, préférant ne pas vous dévoilez ce à quoi il allait pensé. Serrant ses paupières une seconde fois, il récita intérieurement plusieurs fois la même phrase ridicule, d'après ses dires..

En rouvrant les yeux, Zoro savait qu'il avait rapetissé. D'une certaine manière, l'épéiste était heureux. Il avait acquis une nouvelle capacité, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à la dompter.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je devrai inclure une heure de formation et de méditation en plus pour canaliser tes pouvoirs, Kawaii. Je deviendrai encore plus fort et jamais plus je ne perdrai, tu m'entends petit démon ?! Je vais devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde !

 _~FIN~_

* * *

 **Alors vos dernières impressions? Je prends toujours les commentaires !**

 **J'espère vraiment que cette fiction vous aura pluie et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que c'est terminé. Pour ceux qui apprécient mes histoires, je confirme la venue d'une nouvelle la semaine prochaine. C'est dans le même style que celle-ci, mais elle est différente à la fois. Je vous espère nombreux et vous attends avec impatience dans la prochaine aventure de notre Marimo.**


End file.
